LDR
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hanya perkara jeda yang butuh perekat; rindu. Sepenggal kisah tentang bagaimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Namun mereka tetap percaya jikalau semuanya akan indah pada waktunya. Dan ketika akhirnya penantian Sungmin berakhir dengan indah. [COMPLETE! AU, KyuMin, GS] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**No matter where we are, we will always be under the same sky.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan musim gugur. _Yeoja_ bertas pink itu berjalan memasuki sekolahnya bersama dengan sahabat sejak ia kecil, Hyukjae. _Yeoja_ bernama Sungmin itu melirik risih para _junior_ yang selalu dan selalu saja membicarakannya. Sungmin tidak mengerti, bukankah ia sudah bilang ribuan kali bahwa ia sudah ada yang memiliki?

Sungmin menutup matanya, mengabaikan semua suara yang masuk ke indera pendengaran miliknya. Berjalan pelan di samping sahabat sejak kecilnya ini. Ia sepakat! Bukankah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk membicarakan soal sesuatu yang sudah dibahas berkali-kali?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Minnie-_ya_?" tanya sahabat di sampingnya. Sungmin menoleh kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Hyukjae atau lebih sering disapa Hyukkie.

"Eum! Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukkie-_ya_~ hanya saja…tidak bisakah mereka berhenti membicarakanku?" lirih Sungmin seraya merapatkan diri ke tubuh sobatnya.

Sontak Hyukjae menggenggam lengan Sungmin erat. "Ssttt…sudahlah abaikan saja _junior-junior_ gila seperti mereka, _okay_? Kau aman bersamaku."

"Ugh…tapi _senior-senior_ kita juga melihat ke arah kita, Hyukkie~"

"Aish! Makanya jadi orang jangan cantik-cantik, Minnie!"

"Hehe kan sudah dari sananya, Hyuk. Aku kan tidak bisa protes."

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Ayo jalan."

"Eum!"

Dan seiring langkah kaki yang terus bertambah. Dalam hati Sungmin berharap, bahwa seseorang di luar sana juga baik-baik saja. Dalam keadaan apapun ia. Sebagaimanapun orang itu melanjutkan kehidupannya di tempat yang Sungmin yakin adalah tempat yang sangat indah.

Juga seiring angin musim gugur berhembus, biarkan semuanya tersampaikan oleh deru napas kebahagiaan, dengan harapan yang tersimpan dalam angan-angan cinta yang tulus.

'Selamat pagi, Kyu…semoga harimu menyenangkan.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Namja_ itu berjalan di bawah sinar bulan dengan tergesa. Menghabiskan waktu sebagai pelajar pertukaran rasanya merepotkan. Apalagi seharian ini ia harus berkerja keras untuk menuntaskan segalanya lebih cepat. Yah, setidaknya mungkin ia bisa cepat-cepat kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Dan…terus bersama dengan kekasih tercinta.

'Bagaimana kabar kamu, Minnie~?' batin Kyuhyun seraya membuka pintu apartemennya. Kemudian ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan membuka laptop. _Online twitter_ untuk mencari satu _username_ yang paling ia rindukan.

"Ah, ** imSMl**, _do you know that I really miss you?" _gumam Kyuhyun seraya sesekali memantau _TL_nya. Dan ia sedikit tercengang melihat _retweet_an kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _1h_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _On a silent night when friends are few, I close my eyes and think of you, A silent night, A silent tear, A silent wish that you were here._

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _1h_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart." – Helen Keller_

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _1h_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _The only place where I could see you was in my dreams, I'd sleep forever._

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 _1h_

Hal terbodoh ketika kita harus mengambil satu keputusan yang mengorbankan segalanya. Kebahagian pacar lo! Anjir gue galau.

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin _59m_

Perlu di _mention_ ga nih? RT ** siwon407**: Hal terbodoh ketika kita harus mengambil satu keputusan yang mengorbankan segalanya. Kebahagian pacar lo! Anjir gue galau.

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _58m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _We are the perfect couple, we're just not in the perfect situation._

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _56m_

** imSMl** Jangan galau terus ah, yang{} Ampe nge_retweet_in _tweet_an akun _LDR_-_- Mangat~ seberapa lama waktu yang tersisa bisa kamu lewatin kok;) _You know the real _Kyuhyun_, _Min_! And I'll always be there for you if you need me:)_

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _54m_

Bisa ga kamu bilangin mereka untuk ga _mention_-in aku teruuuuusss nanti _mention_nya Kyuhyun tenggelem gimana?:(RT ** AllRiseSilver**: ** imSMl** Jangan galau terus ah, yang{}

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _52m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _Time and distance don't mean anything when I know we will embrace and hold each other again… one day… someday…_

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _50m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _No great love ever came without great struggle._

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _TL_ muram itu. Dan pacarnya, Sungmin, ikut-ikutan menggalau pula. Aish. Anak itu ga ingat apa yang pernah gue bilang?, batin Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali melihat _TL_nya.

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 _45m_

Diem lu, Min. grrr!RT ** SChangmin**: Perlu di _mention_ ga nih? RT ** siwon407**: Hal terbodoh ketika kita harus mengambil satu keputusan yang mengorbankan segalanya.

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _43m_

Yaampun kasian banget sih sahabatnya Hyukkie ini~cupcup~ nanti biar Hyukkie suruh Kyuhyun _mention_ yang banyak!kkkk~RT ** imSMl**: Bisa ga kamu bilangin mereka untuk ga mention-in

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _41m_

Ckckck yang _LDR_ keknya lagi musim rindu. Ini cewek-cewek di _TL_ pada nge_retweet_ _tweet_an akun _LDR_ pula. Alamak kompak banget-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _39m_

…RT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck yang _LDR_ keknya lagi musim rindu. Ini cewek-cewek di _TL_ pada nge_retweet tweet_an _LDR_ pula. Alamak kompak banget-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _38m_

T_T RT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck yang _LDR_ keknya lagi musim rindu. Ini cewek-cewek di _TL_ pada _ngeretweet tweet_an _LDR_ pula. Alamak kompak banget-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _35m_

Aduh salah plis! Maaf ceman-ceman. Donghae tidak bermaksud:(

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _28m_

OIII CHOKYUUUUU mention sahabat cantik gue yang ini ** imSMl** dong~ _mention_nya jebol sama _junior+senior_ sekolah kita yang gatau diri tuh lol

_Expand_

* * *

(Kyuhyun geleng-geleng membacanya. Ini apa-apaan? Segera saja ia kembali melihat _timeline_nya.)

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _26m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: _I don't miss you and you alone – I miss you and me together._

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 _24m_

Kibummie, sayang, plis~ kamu berenti nge_retweet_ begituan dong~:(RT ** ikmubmik**: RT ** KisahLDR**: _I don't miss you and you alone – I miss you and me together._

_Expand_

* * *

**Kibum Kim** ikmubmik _21m_

Maaf:")RT ** siwon407**: Kibummie, sayang, plis~ kamu berenti nge_retweet_ begituan dong~:(RT ** ikmubmik**: RT ** KisahLDR**: _I don't miss you and you alone – I miss you and me together._

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedikit menghela napas. Siwon, temannya yang juga mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ini juga harus meninggalkan kekasihnya, Kibum, di Negara kelahirannya. Sama seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya betapa ia merindukan sosok Sungmin yang terkadang cemberut atau memasang _aegyo_ yang sudah sangat pasti membuatnya lupa cara bernapas. Seharusnya ia dulu tidak main-main mengenai program ini.

Mana tahu ia harus terjebak di negeri orang selama dua tahun lamanya? Ck.

Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya dan tangannya asal meng_scroll timeline_nya. Sampai ia melihat sebuah _username_ yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Ya, _username_ sang kekasih. Yang me_mention_ dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _13m_

_I won't give up on you. So, don't give up on me_:') ** GaemGyu**

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'DEG'

Kyuhyun terenyuh membacanya. Dengan segera ia langsung membuka profil akun_ twitter_ kekasihnya itu dan melihat _timeline_nya. Yang sebelumnya ia sempat terpaku melihat _bio_ gadis tercintanya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sungmin**

** imSMl**

_**Dear you**_**,**

_**I may be the thousands of miles away. **_

_**But you're still the first thing on my mind**_** GaemGyu**

**Seoul. Askfm/imSMl**

_**TWEETS FOLLOWING FOLLOWERS Edit Profile**_

**31.713**_**K**_** 137 317**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'DEG'

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi sesulit ini?

"Maaf, Minnie. Tapi…aku sayang kamu…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _10m_

_Don't worry about a thing or the miles in between, you have my heart_ ** GaemGyu**

_Expand_

* * *

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Sungmin. Ketika nada sambung sudah terdengar, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan terbelalak, ia baru menyadari jika Sungmin sedang berada di sekolah sekarang.

'Haaaah, Tuhaaaaaan…'

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _1m_

** imSMl** Kamu jangan buat aku nyesel, Minnie~ Selamanya kita satu, kamu inget kan? Inget kata-kata aku yang ini; _No matter where we are, we will always be under the same sky; okay? I love you,_ sayang~

_Expand_

* * *

Setelah mengetik itu, Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi seraya menunggu balasan dari Sungminnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menghela napas kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Dengan segera ia melihat _twitter_nya dan langsung mengecek _mention_. _Gotcha_. Ia mendapat _mention_ dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membacanya dengan seksama, sedikit tersenyum entah kenapa. Membayangkan Kyuhyun tengah mengusap rambutnya halus. Hah, begini saja sudah bisa membuat Sungmin gila.

"Udah jadi orang gila sekarang, Minnie?" tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat sahabatnya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Sungmin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sesaat Hyukjae mengajaknya ke kantin. "Apa sih, Hyukkie~ Aku dapat _mention_ dari Kyuhyun, hehe…"

"Ckck dasar. Yuk, ah! Laper nih!"

"Sip, Hyukkie~"

Dan keduanya berjalan ke arah cafeteria sekolah. Sesekali bersenda gurau mengobrolkan sesuatu. Sampai, kedua telinga Sungmin mendengar perbincangan yang menyangkutpautkan namanya di sana.

Hyukjae yang ada di samping Sungmin langsung merangkulnya dan menyeretnya jauh dari pembicaraan itu, menatap khawatir Sungmin yang sudah menunduk di dekatnya.

"Minnie~?"

"_Gwenchana_, Hyukkie~"

Bohong. Hyukjae tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya bisa percaya bahwa Sungmin lebih bisa melalui dan menghadapi ini daripada dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _15m_

** GaemGyu** Kamu tau? Mereka bilang aku bodoh:')

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _14m_

** GaemGyu** Mereka bilang kamu jahat:')

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _13m_

** GaemGyu** Tapi apa kamu tau? Telinga aku udah kebal ketika mereka bilang kita sama-sama bodoh. Mau aja dipermainkan sama takdir yang bisanya cuma misahin kita. Tapi aku percaya…

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _12m_

** GaemGyu** …kalau semua penantian ini… dan segalnya yang terjadi…akan indah pada waktunya. Aku benar kan, Kyu?

_Expand_

* * *

Sungmin meremas ujung baju rumahnya erat. Membaca apa yang barusan ia tulis membuat hatinya sedikit teriris. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh cengeng, Kyuhyun pasti akan menertawakannya. Tetapi bisa apa? Ketika semua orang mencibir dirinya yang sok kuat menjalani _long distance_ _relationship_ seperti ini. Menolak para _junior_ atau _senior_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya hanya untuk menunggu sang kekasih kembali?

Bukan salahnya kan?

Ini hanya masalah jeda yang membutuhkan perekat supaya bisa jadi satu lagi. Dia dan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu.

Detik selanjutnya Sungmin kembali melihat ke arah laptopnya, ada satu _mention_ masuk. Ia mengkliknya dan ternyata itu dari Kyuhyun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _2m_

** imSMl** Sayang…tolong katakan pada hatimu untuk tetap tangguh. Tangguhkan hatimu ketika mereka mencibir tentang hubungan kita. Juga katakan pada mereka kalau kita memiliki apa yang tidak mereka miliki; yaitu cinta dan kepercayaan yang tulus:)

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'TES TES TES'

Seketika tangis Sungmin meledak. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengadu pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia bisa menahannya. Seharusnya…ia bisa lebih kuat sebagaimana Kyuhyun meminta dirinya untuk bertahan. Karena ia yakin, semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Kyuhyunnya.

Seharusnya…ia bisa menjadi gadis yang tegar. Dengan pendirian yang utuh. Kepercayaan yang hakiki dengan cinta yang tulus, yang ia punya hanya untuk kekasihnya di negeri sana. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tetapi kenapa ia harus langsung mengadu pada Kyuhyun ketika mereka –yang tidak tahu apa-apa- mencibir tentang bagaimana Sungmin berusaha untuk setia dan bertahan. Seharusnya Sungmin bisa mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa tidak ada hal yang lebih indah kecuali saling percaya walau jarak memisahkan. Benar kan?

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa terpaku ketika Kyuhyun kembali me_mention_ dirinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _5m_

** imSMl** _we won't be separated forever. So until then, lets stay strong together._

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _4m_

** imSMl** _like you ever said to me, I won't give up on you, so, don't give up on me:)_

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _3m_

** imSMl** _The thought of being with you tomorrow gives me the strength to go on today._

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _2m_

** imSMl** _Loving you means everything to me, even though you're miles apart from me._

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _1m_

** imSMl** jangan lupa makan ya, sayang~ udah makan kan? Kalau belum, yuk, aku temenin? _Stay turn on your handphone, please? I love you_~

_Expand_

* * *

Dan terus…Sungmin hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa berharap, kelak Tuhan…akan selalu membiarkannya bersama dengan Kyuhyun

* * *

_**Note : Maaciw udah baca. Mau dilanjut?**_

_**Wanna give me concrit?**_

_**Thanks:)**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm jealous of people who get to see you everyday.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ketika hati memutuskan pelabuhan akhirnya adalah dia. Maka seberapa besar atau jauh jeda yang ada di antara mereka, tidak ada alasan untuk menyesal bukan?

Ya. Itulah apa yang Sungmin tekadkan.

* * *

Ini seperti hari-hari biasa yang ia lewati bersama sahabatnya, Hyukjae. Memandang malas celah-celah gedung tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sungmin menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya, menatap kosong apapun di depannya.

Hyukjae berdecak kemudian menepuk kepala sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Min! kasian tuh makanan kamu ga dimakan. Nanti mereka nangis, loh!" seru Hyukjae membuat Sungmin berjengit. _Yeoja_ bermata foxy dan berambut panjang sepunggung itu melirik makanannya yang belum ia sentuh sedikitpun, kemudian menatap Hyukjae di sampingnya.

_Yeoja_ dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Memangnya nasi bisa menangis ya, Hyukkie?"

"Hah?" Hyukjae membeo. Ia menepuk dahinya mendengar respon polos sahabatnya. "Udahlah, Minnie. Kamu jangan mikirin Kyuhyun terus. Nanti dia juga balik, kok. Percaya deh sama Hyukkie!"

"Ish! Kalau itu sih Minnie juga percaya, Hyukkieeee~ Tapi sekarang dia lagi apa, ya? Udah makan belum, ya?"

"Hhh…udah mungkin. Secara pelajar pertukaran, masa dia ga makan? Ga punya tenaga untuk beraktivitas, dong!"

"Apa hubungannya, coba? Dasar Hyukkie jelek!"

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya berpura-pura tersinggung akan perkataan sahabatnya. "Eh, eh~ mentang-mentang cantik gitu ya sama aku?"

"Hehehe~ piss Hyukkieee~ becanda ah! Jangan ngambek, plisss?" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon. Hyukjae hanya terkekeh kemudian mengusap rambut coklat Sungmin.

"Ck! Mana bisa marah sama anak kelinci?"

"Ya! Dasar! Siapa yang kau sebut anak kelinci, huh? Kkk~ Makasih Hyukkieeee~"

"Kaulah. Ckck. Iya-iya."

Yah, setidaknya Sungmin tahu, sebetapa ia berharap yang ada di sampingnya adalah Kyuhyun, namun dengan adanya Hyukjae itu semua sudah cukup. Karena ia akan selalu menunggu kapan waktu ketika Kyuhyun akan kembali ke sisinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya setelah pelajaran usai, kemudian ia mengetik sebuah _email_ dan mengirimkannya kepada sang kekasih. Ah, betapa ia merindukan Sungminnya itu. Dan ia berharap, waktu akan cepat terkikis sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

"Jangan gila, plis, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar Siwon –di depan bangkunya berucap begitu. Setelah memerika bahwa _email_nya terkirim, ia pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dan membalas perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Ga bakal ada orang yang ga gila kalau udah ada sangkut pautnya sama orang yang dia sayang, Won. Percaya deh," Kyuhyun berucap santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

Diam-diam Siwon mengiyakan. Kemudian, pikirannya beralih pada percakapannya dengan Kibum kemarin. Dengan segera saja ia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun, sedikit kagum pada hubungan Kyuhyun bersama kekasihnya di Korea sana. "Kok…lo bisa sih setenang ini ngejalanin _LDR_, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tengah membayangkan wajah cantik Sungminnya tersentak ketika Siwon bertanya seperti itu, segera saja ia menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Kata siapa…gue setenang itu?" balas Kyuhyun pelan, tidak mengurangi rasa entah apa yang bersarang di dadanya setiap kali ada topik yang mengharuskan ada dirinya maupun Sungmin. "Lo…hanya ga tau apa aja yang berusaha gue dan Sungmin yakinin," lanjutnya. Berhasil membuat Siwon benar-benar memutar arah duduknya.

"Lo…mau ga berbagi sama gue, Kyu? Gue ga tau harus gimana lagi ngeyakinin Kibum," tanya serta ucap Siwon pada temannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil seolah berkata itu semua tidak semudah yang Siwon pikirkan. "Awalnya…semua sama aja, Won. Kekeraskepalaan Sungmin…keegoisan gue…tangisan Sungmin…kebodohan gue…semuanya bikin gue nyesel main-main sama tes itu."

Siwon diam mendengarkan. Mendengarkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan berikutnya.

"Lo ga tau kalau Sungmin pernah nolak untuk ketemu sama gue. Alasannya ya karena dia bilang gue pengen ninggalin dia. Padahal ini semua di luar kehendak gue. Gue berusaha keras untuk ngeyakinin Sungmin, sampe gue harus mohon sama dia. Gue pengen batalin, tapi akibatnya ga baik buat sekolah kita. Alhasil gue minta bantuan nyokap gue dan nyokap Sungmin, barulah Sungmin mau ngomong sama gue—"

"—ga mudah untuk ngebujuk cewek, Won. Gue bahkan untuk pertama kalinya nangis –minus nangis karena nyokap- hanya untuk dapet restu dia buat pergi. Kalau aja…dia tipe cewek egois yang ga mau mikirin pasangannya, gue ga mungkin ada di sini. Tapi Sungmin beda, sebisa mungkin dia ngertiin gue. Karena dia bilang gue selalu ngertiin dia, makanya dia mau nyerah dan ngelepas gue pergi—"

Siwon benar-benar diam. Salahnya yang terlambat memberitahu Kibum, alhasil…hubungan mereka jadi serba salah sekarang.

"—dan sebelum pergi kami punya komitmen, apapun yang terjadi, gue bilang kami adalah satu. Satu dalam artian kami sama-sama sayang dan percaya, ga peduli seberapa banyak orang bakal mencela hubungan kami, gue hanya menanamkan satu hal, gue minta dia untuk tangguh dan ga peduli. Gue minta dia untuk tutup telinga dan kuatin hati. Karena kami masih di bawah langit yang sama di manapun kami berada. Gue bilang dia punya Hyukjae yang bakal ada buat dia. Dan saat itu…gue bikin dia nangis lagi—"

Kyuhyun menunduk mencengkeram kuat celana bagian pahanya, ia tidak menyangka jika membicarakan hubungannya dan Sungmin akan membuatnya selemah ini.

"—Lo ga tau seberapa rapuh hati gue saat itu. Rasanya gue mau teriak kepada dunia dan bilang gue mau bawa Sungmin ikut sama gue. Tapi percuma…ga ada yang dengar. Alhasil gue hanya bisa memupuk kepercayaan, toh gue pikir…ga peduli selama apapun gue ada di sini, kelak gue akan kembali, dan saat itu gue ga akan pernah ninggalin Sungmin lagi apapun alasannya. Setiap kali gue ragu, gue hanya bisa bilang sama dia tentang komitmen kami; di manapun kami, kami akan selalu ada di bawah langit yang sama. Udah itu aja. Jadi intinya, lo masih harus ekstra bicara sama Kibum nanti," Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit parau. Rasa sesak datang tiba-tiba ke relung hatinya.

Siwon sendiri semakin diam, ia bingung harus merespon apa, sampai akhirnya—ia memberanikan diri mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menyarang di otaknya. "Apa lo…pernah ngerasa bodoh dengan cemburu sama orang-orang yang bisa ngeliat Sungmin setiap harinya?"

'DEG'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Ia terpaku. Rasa sesak itu semakin terasa, ia mengalihkan wajahnya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Masa bodoh air mata yang sudah ke luar sejak tadi. Tidak peduli kalau setelah ini Siwon akan meledeknya.

"Gue emang cowok paling bodoh. Lo ga tau bahkan gue hampir frustasi mikirin kenyataan dari pertanyaan lo itu setiap hari, Won."

'DEG'

Kali ini Siwonlah yang tergugu dengan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Ternyata…bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa bodoh karena merasa cemburu pada keadaan yang bahkan ia buat sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menyakinkan Kibum untuk percaya padanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar, ia harus segera berbicara pada Kibum setelah ini.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat, menghapus kasar air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Gue…ngerti sekarang. Makasih, Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa menenangkan diri hanya mengangguk sekilas, sambil bergumam dalam hati. 'Aku kangen sama kamu, Minnie…'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Aku kangen sama kamu, Minnie…'

'Plok'

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah daun musim gugur menyapa dahinya, dengan suara bisikan yang sangat ia yakini berasal dari kekasihnya di bagian dunia sana. Ia tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa, mengambil daun itu kemudian memainkannya sedemikian rupa.

Kemudian berucap pelan, pelan sekali hampir seperti bisikan. "Aku juga kangen kamu, Kyunnie…"

Detik selanjutnya ia berlalu dari daun jendela menuju ranjangnya…mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah email balasan kepada seseorang di luar sana yang begitu ia rindukan.

* * *

_From : Kyuhyun_

_Subject : Miss you :*_

_I didn't know what makes me feel this way, but I miss you so badly, Ming…_

* * *

_To : Kyuhyun_

_Subject : -_

_You dunno how much I miss you too. And please, Kyunnie~ stop whispering the wind about your feeling about me :p Kau seharusnya malu karena angin selalu menjadi saksi kerinduan kita, tau! Dasar!_

_I love you!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin terkekeh sebentar membaca _email_nya kepada Kyuhyun, namun dengan perlahan menutup matanya damai berharap hari esok akan lebih indah dari hari ini. Sebelumnya ia menge_tweet_ kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Kyuhyun kepadanya di akun _twitter_ pribadinya.

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl _59s_

_The thought of being with you tomorrow gives me the strength to go on today. Thanks for everything, _Kyunnie~ ** GaemGyu**_ keep your spirit, 'kay? Remember that I love you so much…more than you know! Hehe:*_

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka _email_ yang masuk ke ponselnya dan sedikit tersenyum membalasnya. Hilang sudah semua perasaan rindunya, terbayarkan dengan kalimat Sungmin yang membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Apalagi setelah membawa _mention_ dari gadis berambut coklat terangnya itu.

"_Jaljayo_, Minnie~ mimpiin aku, ya~" lirihnya sepelan mungkin, berharap Siwon di depannya tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah apartemennya, kemudian dengan terburu membuka pintu tempat yang ia tinggali dengan tidak berperikekuncian. Setelah sampai, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa lalu memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Hari ini…benar-benar melelahkan.

Harus berada di sekolah sampai pukul empat sore dengan segala pengetahuan baru di negeri yang ia tinggali ini berhasil membuat tubuhnya pegal. Hah. Ia berpikir jika tidur akan membuatnya enakan setelah ini.

Drrtt…drrttt…

Ponselnya bergetar membuat Kyuhyun segera melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. _ID_ sang _umma_ terpampang jelas di ponselnya. Pukul lima? Berarti di Seoul pukul tujuh? Entahlah. Segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan ibunya itu.

"_Hallo, umma_?"

'Ah, _baby_ Kyunnie~ akhirnya _umma_ mendengar suaramu lagi, sayang~' sapa sang ibu di ujung sana membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata.

"Ada apa _umma_ menelponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'Pagi? _Umma_ kira di sana masih senja~'

"Di sini memang senja, maksud Kyu di Seoul kan masih pagi."

'Memangnya ada larangan seorang ibu untuk merindukan anaknya?'

"Terserah deh. Ada apa sih?"

'Kamu ga ada liburan, sayang?'

"Aku kan juga sekolah di sini _umma_, liburan ya ada tapi ga tau deh panjang atau pendek. Emang kenapa?"

'Kamu liburan ke sini, dong~' mohon sang _umma_ membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang.

"Ga bisa…" cicitnya membuat ibu Kyuhyun memekik heran.

'Kenapa siiiiih? Masalah tiket gampang kok! Liburan ya liburaaaaaaan~'

"Ga…bisa…_umma_…"

'Kyunnieeeeeee~'

"_Please_~ jangan paksa aku, _umma_. Aku ga sanggup," balas Kyuhyun lirih. Ia memejamkan matanya erat menghalau air mata yang akan keluar lagi. Kenapa…sekarang jadi ia yang lemah?

'K-kyuhyunnie…anak tampan _umma_ baik-baik aja, kan?' suara sang ibu terdengar khawatir.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun membalas. "Kyu…baik-baik aja. Tapi Kyu ga bisa nurutin permintaan _umma_ yang tadi. Seharusnya _umma_ tau dan takut kalau itu benar-benar terjadi…Kyu bakalan jadi orang yang ga bertanggung jawab. _Umma_ ngerti kan maksud Kyu? Kyu mohon…"

Ibu Kyuhyun di tempatnya mematung, dia tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan serapuh ini jika itu berhubungan dengan Sungmin. 'Maaf sayang…maaf karena _umma_ tidak memikirkanmu. Maaf karena _umma_ belum bisa mengerti keadaan kamu. Sebagaimana kamu berusaha untuk kuat menjalani apa yang sudah kamu buat, dan mencoba menghadapi keadaan yang kamu buat sendiri juga. Maaf…_umma_ tidak tahu kalau…'

"Ga…ini bukan salah _umma_. Aku hanya ga mau nanti ga bisa ngelepas Minnie lagi aja kalau ketemu. Maaf…Kyu jadi anak pembangkang yang ga mau nurutin permintaan ibunya. Maaf _umma_…"

'Kyunnie! Bicara apa sih! _Umma_ yang salah tau! Pokoknya _umma_ yang minta maaf dan Kyunnie harus maafin _umma_! _Arrachi_!?' balas sang ibu dengan suara paraunya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, sedih.

Kemudian ia membalas pelan perkataan yang ibu, dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "_Umma_…ga salah kan…kalau Kyunnie cemburu pada _umma_ atau orang-orang yang bisa melihat atau bertemu Minnie setiap hari?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'DEG'

Lagi lagi Heechul –_umma_ Kyuhyun dibuat diam oleh perkataan anaknya. Ia sudah menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangannya yang terbebas, sang suami memeluknya dari belakang. Menenangkannya. Tanpa sadar, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tidak sayang…kau…tidak salah. Itu manusiawi. Itu wajar…tidak…hiks…anak _umma_ yang tampan tidak salah sama sekali…tidak…hiks…" Heechul tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Ia menjatuhkan begitu saja ponselnya sehingga Hangeng –sang suami langsung mengambil alihnya.

"Kyu…?" panggil Hangeng pada anaknya di sambungan telpon itu.

'Ya _appa_?' lelaki paruh baya itu bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menjawab pelan sapaannya.

"_Appa_ yakin kau anak yang kuat. Terima kasih karena kau konsisten pada keputusanmu. _Appa_ tahu bagaimana hatimu sekarang. Tapi _appa_ akui kau sangat hebat dan _appa_ bangga padamu. Kau…tidak pernah membuat _appa_ sebangga ini sebelumnya," ucap Hangeng membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh di luar sana.

'Aku hanya berusaha mengingat perkataan _appa_, bahwa; dibalik lelaki hebat, ada wanita yang hebat pula. Dan yang membuatku hebat adalah Sungminku. _Appa_ tahu itu, bukan?'

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Ya…kau…memang anak _appa_. _Appa_ dan _umma_ sangat mencintaimu, Kyu."

'_Me too appa_. Katakan pada _umma_ jangan menangis lagi. Dia hanya akan membuatku frustasi nanti.'

"Kkkk, baiklah. Istirahatlah yang banyak dan jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, _arraseo_?"

'_Ayayay, captain_!'

"_Jaa, ne. Appa_ tutup, _okay_?"

'Hm, salam untuk _umma_.'

"Salam juga untuk dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Dan percakapan itu benar-benar terputus. Menyisahkan Hangeng yang terus berusaha menenangkan istri, menyakinkan bahwa putra semata wayang mereka adalah lelaki yang kuat nan tangguh. Yang kelak akan menjadi orang yang sangat membanggakan bagi siapa saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bodoh! Aku bukan hanya merindukan Minnie…tapi juga _umma_. _Umma_…aku sangat merindukanmu…" dan sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar membiarkan lelehan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Seumur hidup, hanya untuk dua wanita itulah ia menangis. Sang ibu…dan sang kekasih.

Hanya mereka.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu _1m_

** imSMl** _Hei, do you know that, _Ming_-_ah_? I'm jealous of people who get to see you everyday. Really, I can't control this feeling. But…I believe that I'll be the one who always see you everyday in the morning…in our bed…in our future life. Until then…remember that…I love you, darl~_

_Expand_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to ; MingKyuMingKyu, gyuminwine, magnae21, joyparadise, wyda joyer, joyyyyyy, whey.K, IU, kangsohwi, 5351, gaembunny137, KMchuuu, Turtle-Giraffe, dan parkhyun.**_

* * *

_**Note : Heyo~ chap **_**duanya hadir. Saya tidak bilang kemarin**_** The End **_**loh****hahaha**_** XD**_

_**Jaa~ **_**yang minta dilanjut, ini lanjutannya. Maaf kalau pendek dan aneh. Silahkan dibaca dan****di**_**review **_**ya****terima kasih**_**:)**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I won't let the distance win.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**Dedicated to **_**Kang Sohwi**_** aka **_**Teta Dea Kkw**

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tubuhnya agak lelah, kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Namun kemudian ia bangkit dari tidurannya dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 10 malam. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur setelah menerima panggilan dari ibunya yang berujung—ia menangis.

"Hah," Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

'DEG'

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak itu sampai Kyuhyun harus menggenggam erat alat elektronik miliknya ketika melihat banyak panggilan serta sms dari sang kekasih –Sungmin.

"Minnie…maaf aku ga denger panggilan dari kamu…" bisik Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Ia kemudian bangun dari kasurnya menuju meja belajar, membuka laptopnya dan membuka _facebook_. Sebelumnya, ia mengirim pesan kepada Sungmin agar kekasihnya itu juga ikut _online_ di akun _facebook_ miliknya.

* * *

_To : My dearest_

_Subject : Miss you too:*_

_Kamu ada guru? Kalau ga ada on facebook ya, sayang. Kita video chat, okay?_

_Miss you too:*_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menghela napas menatap Mr. Jang dengan pandangan malas. Ia merasa pelajaran ini sungguh sangat membosankan. Sungmin merenung, pikiriannya melayang pada Kyuhyun yang sampai sekarang masih belum membalas pesan atau menelponnya balik.

Mungkin…Kyuhyun sangat sibuk sekarang sehingga belum sempat menghubunginya. Lagipula, di tempat Kyuhyun sekarang itu hampir tengah malam, wajar kan kalau Kyuhyun mungkin juga tertidur?

Sungmin menopang malas dagunya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mengabaikan penjelasan Mr. Jang mengenai segala hal tentang sejarah Negaranya, walau itu penting diketahui, namun perlu ditekankan bahwa kini Sungmin dilanda kebosanan.

Benar kan?

Drrtt—drrtt…

Suara getaran membuat Sungmin melongok ke arah laci mejanya. _iPhone_nya bergetar, menandakan ada _email_ masuk. Akankah itu email balasan dari Kyuhyun?

Sungmin yang merasa senang mengabaikan fakta bahwa kini dirinya tengah berada di dalam kelas, mengikuti pelajaran sejarah dengan guru _killer_ dan siap menghukummu—itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka _email_ itu.

Senyuman hadir di bibirnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya, Hyukjae, sudah berulang kali memanggilnya, berusaha memberi sinyal bahwa kini Mr. Jang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Yang memang sedari tadi _namja_ paruh baya itu sudah memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus melamun selama pelajarannya. Sampai akhirnya, suara yang sangat Sungmin kenali menyapa pendengarnnya.

"Lee Sungmin, pulang sekolah temui saya di ruang guru," ujar Mr. Jang tegas kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

Gadis bermata _foxy_ coklat itu membulat sedikit. Ia belum sempat membaca _email_ masuk dari kekasihnya itu dan akhirnya nyalinya menyicit ketika mendapati Mr. Jang tengah memelototinya. Dengan lirih, akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengiyakan. "B-baik, Mr. Jang."

Dan setelah itu, dalam hati ia menyesal karena lebih memilih egonya daripada kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun terus memandang layar laptopnya, mengecek lagi chat-list kali saja ada nama kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin di dalam sana. Namun kekecewaan harus ia dapatkan karena nama gadis cantik yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya dari dulu itu tak kunjung muncul.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:30pm. Ia menghela napas berat, berharap Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Atau mungkin saja kekasihnya sedang ada pelajaran sehingga belum bisa membaca _email_nya. Mungkin saja kan?

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya _online_, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih berkutik dengan beberapa tugas yang belum ia selesaikan. Hitung-hitung membunuh waktu, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan lemas keluar dari ruang guru. Hyukjae yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri sahabatnya kemudian merangkulnya.

"Minnie, _gwenchana_? Apa kata Mr. Jang?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian membuat Sungmin cemberut.

"Ponselku disita sampai hari Jum'at nanti~" lirih Sungmin seraya berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Hyukjae di belakang yang terpaku.

'Hhh~ dasar Mr. Jang sadis. Gatau apa kalau anak muridnya itu lagi ngejalanin _LDR_? Kalau ga ada ponsel gimana mereka bisa saling ngehubungin? Hhh~' batin Eunhyuk kemudian menyusul Sungmin yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

Ia langsung merangkul sahabatnya. "Minnie ke café es krim, yuk?" ajak Hyukjae semangat.

Sungmin menoleh malas. "Ga mau ah, Hyukkie. Aku mau pulang aja." Balas Sungmin.

"Ayolah Minnieeee~ Aku yang terakhir deh, mau yaaa?" Hyukjae memohon, biasanya Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Iya deh," ujar Sungmin pasrah. Pasalnya ia memang tidak akan bisa menolak Hyukjae yang sudah memohon.

"Kalau begitu _kajjaaaa_!"

"Hhhh~" dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya itu menuju café langganan mereka. Mengabaikan bahwa hatinya ini tengah gelisah. Apakah pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan kepadanya? Ia benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa dia tidak menunggu sampai pelajaran Mr. Jang selesai baru membuka _email_ itu?

Benar juga. Seharusnya ia bisa bersabar, kan?

'Aish. Sudahlah. Ini sudah terjadi juga. Huweee _umma_ T_T' batin Sungmin menjerit. Ia hanya bisa berharap Mr. Jang berbaik hati dengan mengembalikan ponselnya secepatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyukjae memperhatikan sahabatnya dalam diam seraya sesekali menyantap es krim strawberry di depannya. Sungmin terlihat gelisah sekali. Hyukjae berpikir apakah sebelum ponsel Sungmin diambil oleh Mr. Jang, Sungmin mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun namun ia belum sempat membacanya?

Apa mungkin karena itu?

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat seperempat sore. Senja semakin terlihat. Sekali lagi, Hyukjae melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang terus menghela napas berat, hanya mengaduk-aduk es krimnya tanpa dimakan.

Akhirnya, Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menekan tombol _call_. Setelah mendengar nada sambung, Hyukjae menyerahkan ponsel itu ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

Gadis bermata _foxy_ itu menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Sampai mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia pun menggumam lirih. "H-hyukkie…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap aneh ke arah ponselnya. Baru saja ia mengangkat panggilan dari sahabat Sungmin –Hyukjae yang merupakan sahabatnya juga. Ia berpikir apakah Hyukjae sedang mengerjainya?

"_Ya_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Ada apa?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya, suara yang begitu ia kenali dan ia rindukan terdengar.

_'K-kyunnie…?'_

'DEG'

Seketika, jantung Kyuhyun berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"M-minnie…?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin hampir menangis mendengar suara itu. Namun cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae penuh rasa terima kasih.

"K-kyunnie…apa kabar?" lirihnya berusaha ceria. Walaupun ia begiu sesak karena merasa begitu merindukan kekasih tampannya di negeri sana. Walau mereka kadang berteleponan, bukan berarti mereka tidak terus saling merindukan, kan?

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara itu terdengar begitu berat. Dan juga lembut. _'Hei, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah makan, kan?'_

Sungmin tersenyum, Hyukjae di depannya hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya, tak ayal lengkungan tipis di bibirnya juga terlihat. "Minnie…kangen banget sama Kyunnie. Hihi~ tadi sudah makan, kok. Ini sedang makan es krim bersama Hyukkie."

_'_Jinjja_? _Ne_, Ming…_email _Kyunnie tadi—'_

"Ah, _ne. Mianhe, ne_, Kyu. Minnie belum sempat baca. Tadi ketahuan Mr. Jang jadi ponsel Minnie diambil, deh. Hehehe," adu Sungmin pada Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ tampan di negeri sana tersentak.

_'Seharusnya kalau sedang belajar, jangan pedulikan. Kyu bisa nunggu, kok. Lalu…apa sekarang Minnie bisa _online facebook_? Kita _video chat_, mau? Kyu…juga sangat merindukan Minnie~'_ tawar Kyuhyun kemudian, dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Eum…_etto_~ Minnie masih di café, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah Minnie langsung _online_, deh. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" balas Sungmin pelan. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Kyuhyun.

_'Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. _By the way_, Kyu minta maaf karena tidak membalas sms atau mengangkat telepon Minnie sebelumnya. Kyu ketiduran.'_

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggeleng. "_A-anni_. Seharusnya Kyu juga tidur saja sekarang. Bukankah di sana masih dini hari?"

_'_Gwenchana_. Kyu…hanya tidak ingin membiarkan jarak menang di antara kita dan menghalangi kerinduan kita,'_ balas Kyuhyun lagi. Berhasil membuat Sungmin berdebar keras.

"Uhm…K-kyunnie g-gombal…" cicit Sungmin memerah, Hyukjae di depannya sudah tertawa. "…aaa—kalau begitu Minnie tutup, ya? Nanti k-kita sambung lewat _video chat_?"

_'Hm, _arraseo_. Kyu tunggu ya cantik. Selamat bersenang-senang dulu. _Love youuu~ miss you too_~'_ ujar Kyuhyun kemudian diiringi suara kecupan membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi memerah.

"I-iya. S-sampai nanti," balasnya kemudian menutup sambungan. Lalu Sungmin pun berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Ia pun mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Hyukjae yang duduk di depannya.

"_Gomawo, ne_, Hyukkie~" ucap Sungmin tulus.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat bahunya. "Sahabat itu mengerti apa yang tidak diucapkan, memahami apa yang tidak ditunjukkan."

"Uhm…?" Sungmin terkesiap. Namun kemudian tersenyum. "…_gomawo_~ sudah menjadi sahabat terbaik Minnie selama ini."

"_Who knows_ tentang kita akan jadi apa lima tahun ke depan. Ya kan?"

"Uhm! Tapi kuharap, Hyukkie tetap jadi sahabat Minnie!"

"Ckckck. Itu sudah pasti, Minnie sayang~"

"Hehehe~ _jaa_~ bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pulang?" ajak Sungmin kemudian. Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu membayar tagihan es krim mereka.

"Nah! Waktunya pulang. _By the way_, aku boleh main, kan?" balas Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menatapnya. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh karena aku mau ber_video chat_ ria dengan Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng. "_Anniyo_~ bukan itu. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Aku kan—"

Hyukjae menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, menatapnya serius. "Tenang saja. Kita ini sahabat, kan?"

Dan seketika—segala kekhawatiran Sungmin pun memudar. Ia begitu menyukai takdir yang memberikannya seorang sahabat seperti Hyukjae. "Uhm…kita sahabat!"

Detik setelahnya, dua sahabat itu berjalan di bawah langit senja. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin kebahagiaan yang menyapa mereka.

'Hah~ semoga semua hari cepat berakhir, Minnie. Supaya kamu sama Kyuhyun bisa selalu bersama…'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan di belakang Hyukjae menuju kamarnya dengan senampan cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Setelah sampai, Sungmin menaruh nampan itu di atas meja di dekat meja riasnya, kemudian ia berlalu meletakkan tasnya, mengganti bajunya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka.

Hyukjae hanya duduk tenang di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan beberapa buah novel yang sudah siap ia baca. Ia melihat sahabatnya sudah bersiap duduk di depan laptop untuk melakukan _video chat_ dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan sahabatnya juga.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. Yah, setidaknya jika Sungmin senang, ia juga senang. Dan untuk sekarang ini, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan sambil menunggu sahabatnya itu selesai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Welcome to Facebook**_

_**Email : sungminlee **_

_**Password : ******************_

_**Home**_

_**Update Status – News Feed – Top News – Most Recent**_

_**What's on your mind**_

* * *

Setelah masuk ke dalam akunnya, Sungmin langsung membuka _chat-list_ dan mencari nama Kyuhyun. Ketika menemukannya, segara saja ia menge_chat_ kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**Sungmin Lee** **:** Kyunnie~

**Kyuhyun Cho :** Hei, manis~

* * *

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengklik gambar _video_ di kotak _chat_. Tak lama, muncul kotak yang yang di sudut kanan bawahnya ada gambar dirinya, setelah itu, munculnya wajah Kyuhyun di layar laptopnya.

Sontak Sungmin memerah melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Ia mengambil apa saja yang ada di meja belajarnya untuk menutup wajahnya yang merona. Bisa ia dengar kekehan suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana, membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar cemberut dibalik sesuatu yang ia pegang.

"_Ya_! Jangan tertawa, Kyu~" parau Sungmin. Ia memandang malu-malu ke arah laptopnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lembut. _"_Arra_. Aku sudah diam, kan? Hei~ singkirkan buku itu dari wajahmu,"_ Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menyuruhnya begitu.

Walau berat karena masih berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya, Sungmin tetap melakukan permintaan Kyuhyun. Dan selanjutnya, suara kekehan kembali ia dengar.

_"Minnie~ kamu kayak ngeliat siapa aja sampai merona begitu."_

"Ish! Siapa suruh senyum-senyum, begitu?" balas Sungmin merajuk.

Kyuhyun di negeri sana hanya menatap layarnya dengan pandangan lembut luar biasa yang membuat Sungmin di tempatnya seraya melayang.

_"Minnie~ aku senyum karena senang bisa ngelihat wajah cantik kamu sekarang."_

"Berhenti, Kyu. Jangan ngegombal."

_"Tidak juga. Karena aku memang sangat merindukanmu."_

"Ugh…dasar. _Nado…nado bogoshipda_, Kyu~" lirih Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

_"Hei, hei. Jangan menangis, cantik,"_ ucapnya terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Sungmin, bahkan Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara itu begitu tulus.

"Aku tidak menangis."

_"Kalau begitu tersenyum untukku?"_ pinta Kyuhyun seraya terus memperhatikan wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Mau tidak mau, Sungmin tersenyum manis membuat Kyuhyun seraya meleleh. Mata _foxy_ Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya penuh binar cahaya.

_"Kamu…memang bidadari paling cantik, Ming…"_ gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin benar-benar merona sempurna.

"Gombal…" cicit Sungmin seraya menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mendengar kekehan Kyuhyun.

_"Kamu memang cantik. Aku tidak salah memilihmu, kan?"_

"Huh? Kau mengklaimku bukan memilihku, Kyu."

_"Tapi kamu senang, kan?"_

"Ish. Menyebalkan sekali."

_"Hahaha…"_

Dan selanjutnya, banyak kalimat yang terlontar, banyak cerita yang disampaikan. Hyukjae sedari tadi memang tenang di atas tempat tidur Sungmin. Tidak peduli sampai jam berapa ia di sini. Toh, ia bisa menginap, kemudian meminjam seragam Sungmin. Atau ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah sahabatnya.

Ia hanya bisa mendengarnya ketika bagaimana pasangan itu melepas rindu satu sama lain. Tidak mempedulikan jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Mereka tetap seberusaha untuk menghapusnya. Mereka tidak membiarkan jarak menang dan membiarkan kerinduan menyiksa mereka.

Hyukjae juga melihat bagaimana mereka saling merentangkan tangan, seolah saling memeluk. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin memaki entah siapa atas apa yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya. Kenapa mereka berdua harus menjalani hubungan seperti ini?

Yang sudah jelas dan sangat pasti, orang lain tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang mereka lakukan, bersikap seperti mereka yang menganggap hubungan ini sama seperti hubungan yang lainnya.

Dan kalau itu adalah dia, Hyukjae bisa memastikan, dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang mau menunggu seperti itu. Tetapi sahabatnya, Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun—mereka adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sulit dipisahkan. Yah karena memang kenyataannya, mereka memiliki apa yang orang lain tidak miliki.

Juga ketika suara burung hantu terdengar, Hyukjae bisa mendengar mereka saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Satu hal yang membuat Hyukjae sekali lagi merasa bangga mengenal mereka berdua.

"Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia," gumam Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. Juga dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut menatapnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hyukkie?"

_"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Eunhyuk-_ah_?"_

Ah, Hyukjae bahkan bisa mendengar pasangan itu bertanya bersamaan. Dengan pelan ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin, memutar arah pandang Sungmin untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu menjawab pelan.

"Aku hanya berharap, jarak di antara kalian akan semakin dan terus terhapus sampai akhirnya kalian bertemu lagi. Aku juga berharap kalian selalu berbahagia," ujar Hyukjae tulus membuat keduanya terdiam. Namun tidak meninggalkan senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

_"Kau tahu, Eunhyuk-_ah_? Aku—"_

"Ya, ya. _You won't let the distance win, right_? Aku tahu, Kyu. Dan kalian membuktikannya sekarang. Terima kasih untuk setia pada sahabatku." Potong Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

_"_Well_, terima kasih juga sudah membantuku menjaganya dan menjadi sandarannya ketika ia butuh."_

"_Are you stupid_, Cho? Aku sahabat kalian, aku sahabat Minnie. Tentu saja aku akan menjaga dan menjadi sandarannya walaupun kau ada di samping kami."

_"_Arraseo_. Kalau begitu, aku percaya padamu."_

"_Well_ yah. Aku juga percaya padamu, jadi jangan sampai kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku ataupun Sungminku."

_"_Excuse, me? Your_ Sungmin? _Aren't you forget that she's MY_ Sungmin, _are you_?"_

"Hahaha _pabo_! Tentu saja aku ingat. Sudah tidur sana. Memang besok kau tidak ada kegiatan?"

Hyukjae maupun Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun melihat ke arah sesuatu, kemudian menghela napas. _"Jangan tanya. Tapi kau benar juga. Aku bisa tidur sebentar sih. Nah, Minnie~ kamu juga harus segera tidur, hm?"_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya terfokus ke wajah kekasihnya lagi, walau sebenarnya sedari tadi ia terus menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu walaupun ia berbicara dengan Hyukjae. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya ia perhatikan.

"Uhm, nanti setelah menemani Hyukkie aku akan langsung tidur. Kyunnie juga, _ne_?"

_"Aku mengerti, cantik. Sampai nanti~ _I love you._"_

"Uhm. Sampai nanti juga, Kyu. _I love you too_."

Dan setelahnya, keduanya menutup _tab video_ itu. Hyukjae bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas tadi. Dan ia cukup bersyukur, setidaknya Tuhan benar-benar menjaga juga menyayangi keduanya.

"Kau beruntung, Minnie~" bisik gadis berambut hitam itu semakin memeluk sahabatnya.

Kali ini Sungmin juga bersyukur, karena ia memiliki sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya, juga mempedulikannya. Kali ini juga…ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang begitu mencintainya.

"Tuhan…Kau memang yang terbaik."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to; imAlfera, 5351, IU, parkhyun **(saya belum kepikiran part SiBumnya._. Liat nanti aja hehe)**, gyuminwine, kangsohwi **(wakakak kayak dihantiuin apaan. Ini udah lanjut yoo~ dedicated for you:3)**, magnae91, abilhikmah, Adekyumin joyer, beMINe, JOYELPEU137, dan nova137 **(iya, menurut info yang saya baca sih begitu. Kita lihat saja di sini, hoho)_**yang sudah review di chap kemarin :D**

* * *

_**Note : No-edit. **_**Maap kalau ada**_** typo._.**_

_**Wanna RnR?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	4. Special Chapter

**_If you are reading this, you are beautiful._**

**_Smile and let the world show it._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LDR**_

_**Special Chapter**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When the words are wrote on the paper, "Show me, don't tell me."**_

_**Even you really did and explained me 'bout of it.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Tiga tahun yang lalu…**_

_Kyuhyun berjalan pelan di koridor, bajunya basah akan keringat sehabis ia bermain basket di lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada beberapa _junior_ atau _senior_ yang menatap kagum padanya. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan, tak peduli sekitar._

_Namun tatapannya langsung beralih ketika telinganya mendengar suara lembut yang selama ini selalu menyita atensinya. Ia akui, pemilik suara lembut itu begitu berharga baginya._

"_Tapi tapi Hyukkie~ itu mungkin saja kan? Apalagi tadi Haneul sunbae memerah ketika menanyakan Kyuhyunnie? Ya kan?" suara itu kembali menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, membuat langkahnya berhenti di ujung koridor ketika dua sosok _yeoja_ itu sudah berlalu beberapa langkah._

"_Masa bodoh, Minnie~ Lagian, aku yakin Haneul _sunbae_ itu bukan tipenya Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ sok manis begitu, tsk!" Hyukjae beropini, kini Kyuhyun bukan hanya memperhatikan mereka, tetapi mengikuti mereka menuju ke tempat yang sama, kantin sekolah._

"_Ish! Masa Hyukkie gitu sih~ Haneul _sunbae_ itu—"_

"_Masa bodoh soal Hanaeul _sunbae_, Minnie. Udah ah, aku laper. Yuk cepetan keburu abis makanan di kantin," potong Hyukjae membuat Sungmin cemberut. Kyuhyun di belakang mereka hanya menggeleng ketika secepat kilat keduanya berlari menuju kantin._

_Tapi kemudian Sungmin berhenti berlari dan refleks menahan tangan Hyukjae. "Kyunnie mana yah? Aku _sms_ dia dulu ya, suruh susul kita ke kantin," ujar Sungmin, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kecil, namun kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan malah melihat sosok Kyuhyun tak jauh di belakang mereka._

"_Gausah di _sms_, Minnie. Tuh anaknya udah mau nyamperin kita," kata Hyukjae membuat Sungmin berhenti mengetik _sms_ untuk Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mendongak dan melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu –selain Hyukjae berjalan ke arah mereka berdua._

_Segera saja, Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan mengait lengan namja itu. "Kamu habis main basket, yah? Kebiasaan basah banget bajunya," ucap Sungmin dalam langkah mereka menuju kantin, di depan mereka, Hyukjae hanya mendengarkan percakapan dua sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala._

_Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab singkat. "Hitung-hitung aku olahraga juga."_

_Sungmin cemberut mendengarnya, lalu menjawab lagi. "Tapi kan ga setiap hari juga, Kyu~ di awal kelas dua ini kamu jadi lebih sering main basket sama temen sekelas kamu daripada main sama aku dan Hyukkie."_

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada _yeoja_ yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak kecil. Lalu ia mengacak rambut _yeoja_ bermata _foxy_ itu. "Kamu cemburu? Toh kalau kamu udah sama Hyukkie aku dilupain, kan?"_

_Sungmin langsung menggeleng, menyangkal hal itu. "Tapi kamu tetep aku ajak omong, kan?"_

_Kyuhyun menghela napas, pasrah. Ia selalu kalah jika bicara dengan gadis ini. "Iya iya, deh. Besok aku ke kelas kamu."_

"_Serius?"_

"_Iya, Minnie~ udah yuk, kamu pesen sana. Aku titip pesenan biasa, _okay_?" ujar Kyuhyun saat mereka memasuki kantin. Ia memandang sekitar mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka. _

_Hyukjae yang sedari tadi diam langsung menyahut. "Aku juga titip pesenan biasa ya, Minimin."_

_Wajah Sungmin langsung cemberut, namun ia mengiyakan kedua sahabatnya. "Iya deh. Kalian cari tempat sana."_

"_Oke, anak kelinci."_

"Ya_! Hyukkie berhenti memanggilku begitu."_

"_Hmmm…udah sana pesen makanan."_

"_Iya, iya."_

_Walau masih merajuk, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang langsung berjalan ke arah meja kosong. Hyukjae duduk di depan Kyuhyun, kemudian _namja_ yang merupakan sahabat Hyukjae itu langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya, memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memesan makanan._

"_Lo suka Minnie, kan?"_

'_DEG'_

_Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat, ia langsung bangun, duduk tegak menghadap ke arah sahabatnya._

"_Hyuk—elo—?"_

_Hyukjae mengedikkan bahu. "_Feeling_. Tapi bener, kan?" gadis ber_gummy smile_ itu langsung menatap serius Kyuhyun._

_Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian melihat ke arah Sungmin lagi. "Gatau sejak kapan. Gue juga heran."_

_Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ya gapapa sih. Gue percaya kalo lo bisa ngertiin sikap Minnie nantinya. Gue dukung deh. Tapi jangan kayak orang susah kalo emang udah suka banget. Ungkapin aja kali."_

"_Minnie polos banget."_

"_Itu karena kita ada di sampingnya terus dan menyeleksi apa-apa buat dia. Tapi gue serius, Kyu. Awas aja kalo lo sampe nyusahin diri sendiri apalagi sampe nyakitin Minnie gara-gara perasaan lo itu."_

_Kyuhyun melihat sekilas ke arah sahabatnya, nada ucapan sahabat kecilnya ini terdengar sangat serius. _Namja_ tampan yang sekarang duduk di kelas dua SMP semester baru itu mengangkat bahu. "Gue gatau deh. Liat aja nanti."_

"_Apaan sih! Gue serius, tau! Sebenernya gue ngerasa Minnie juga suka elo. Tapi dia ga paham sama perasaannya itu. Nah, tugas lo itu cuma mancing dia—tapi dengan cara yang ga nyakitin dia, loh. Awas aja."_

_Kyuhyun mendelik, sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi, sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak mungkin bohong, karena dia tahu, Hyukjae yang paling mengerti mereka. "Iya iya. _By the way_, tadi ngomongin Haneul _sunbae_, apaan sih?"_

"_Lo suka tipe _sunbae_ begitu?" Hyukjae malah berbalik nanya._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng kasar. "Dih, engga banget. Apa istimewanya itu _senior_."_

"_Kalo gitu lupain aja. Minnie cuma berlebihan aja ngebicarain soal _sunbae_ yang selalu nyariin lo itu."_

"_Oh gitu," seakan sudah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, Sungmin datang dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, memberikan pesanan sahabatnya masing-masing._

"Jaa~ ittadakimasu_~" seru Sungmin yang hanya dibalas gelengan kedua sahabatnya._

_Tidak tahu bahwa beberapa menit lalu ia menjadi topik utama pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya yang kini makan dengan tenang._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Seperti janjinya, Kyuhyun mendatangi kelas sahabat sejak ia kecil. Ia berjalan malas, namun tidak memungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin sekali melihat wajah _yeoja_ manis yang selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun._

_Ketika hampir sampai di depan kelas _yeoja_ itu, ia bisa mendengar Sungmin mengoceh kepada sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Tuh kan Hyukkieeee~ tadi aku papasan sama Haneul _sunbae_, dia nanyain Kyuhyun lagi ke aku. Dia beneran suka sama Kyuhyun, ya?"_

_Kyuhyun bisa melihat Hyukjae menghela napas. "Iya kali. Tapi masa bodo banget deh, Minnie. Lagian _sunbae_ sok manis itu bukan tipenya Kyuhyun."_

"Jinjja_? Hyukkie tau tipenya Kyunnie gimana?" tanya Sungmin ceria._

_Hyukjae mengangguk dan menatap lurus sahabatnya. "Kamu."_

'_Sial, ngapain coba Eunhyuk bilang begitu?' batin Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar langsung mencengkeram erat daun pintu kelas kedua sahabatnya._

_Tapi melihat Sungmin yang terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk masuk, namun terhenti ketika suara Sungmin kembali terdengar. "Maksud Hyukkie tipenya Kyuhyunnie itu Minnie?"_

_Hyukjae menghela napas lagi. "Iya. Udah jangan ngomongin _senior_ genit itu. Tuh ada Kyuhyun dateng," balas Hyukjae ketika menyadari kehadiran _namja_ itu. Sungmin langsung menoleh dan menghampiri sahabat kesayangannya selain Hyukjae._

"_Kamu jadi ke sini? Aku pikir kamu main basket lagi sama temen sekelas kamu."_

"_Aku udah janji sama kamu, kan?" balas Kyuhyun kemudian membiarkan dirinya digiring ke arah bangku Sungmin dan Hyukjae._

"_Hyukkie! Kita ke perpustakaan aja, yuk!" ajak Sungmin masih dengan mengait lengan Kyuhyun._

_Hyukjae merespon dengan gumaman dan bangun dari duduknya. "Yuk! Hitung-hitung bunuh waktu kosong."_

"_Uhm!"_

_Dan ketiganya berjalan meninggalkan kelas ramai itu. Berjalan beriringan sebagai sahabat sejak dulu, yang bahkan—terlihat sulit untuk dipisahkan._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Sudah banyak yang tahu kalau Kim Haneul, siswi kelas tiga SMP Seoul itu menyukai Kyuhyun dari kelas dua, _junior_nya. Namun, semua juga tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali menolak _sunbae_ yang baginya sok manis itu._

_Bahkan akhir-akhir ini tersebar kabar, jika ada seorang _senior_ yang menyukai Sungmin, dan Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali tahu tentang ini. Rasa khawatir mulai muncul mengenai kemungkinan Sungmin akan menyukai _sunbae_ itu juga._

_Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini adalah orang yang polos, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sungmin akan menerima _namja_ itu jika _sunbae_ bernama Jungmoo itu menyatakan perasaannya. Jadi—sebisa mungkin ia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana Sungmin bisa peka terhadap perasaannya._

"_Oi! Ngapain lo bengong begitu?" seru seseorang membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di daun jendela kelasnya tersentak dan menoleh, mendapati Siwon –teman sekelasnya._

_Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu memandang ke arah taman yang kebetulan di sana ada Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama, membuat Siwon ikut melihat ke arah pandangan Kyuhyun. "Lo suka sama salah satu di antara mereka?"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh. "Bukan urusan lo, Won."_

"_Yaelah, Kyu. Gue kan cuma nanya. Lo sewot banget, sih."_

"_Hn. Lo urusin Kibum aja sana."_

"_Sialan. Ga gitu juga kali. Lo tau gue baru pedekate sama dia." Jawab Siwon seraya melihat ke arah Kibum yang duduk tenang di bangkunya. "Dan bisa ga pelanin suara lo barusan."_

"_Iye gue minta maaf. Udah sana jangan gangguin gue."_

"_Payah lo, Kyu. Okelah, kalau butuh bantuan bilang aja ke gue."_

"_Hn," balas Kyuhyun singkat kemudian kembali melihat ke arah taman. Dan menggumam pelan. "Apa perlu aku pancing perhatian kamu, Minnie…?"_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Sungmin berjalan pelan ke arah kelasnya sendirian, hari ini Hyukjae tidak masuk karena sakit, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berangkat lebih dulu darinya membuat Sungmin berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh kakaknya._

_Ia melangkah sambil menunduk menuju mejanya, kemudian duduk di sana. Detik selanjutnya Sungmin menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya, namun setelah itu ia teringat akan bukunya yang tertinggal kemarin di laci meja. Segera saja ia mengecek keberadaan benda segi panjang itu._

"_Eh?" namun perhatiannya teralih ketika mendapati sesuatu yang beda. "Kok ada kartu ucapan gini? Dari siapa ya?" gumam Sungmin seraya mengambil kartu ucapan itu dan membaca pelan isinya. "_They said the weather will bright today, so…smile to make my day brighter than before._"_

_Sungmin memicingkan mata, memperhatikan tulisan itu. Seakan ia kenal siapa yang menulis kartu ucapan itu. "Siapa ya? Rasanya aku kenal ini tulisan siapa? Hmm…"_

_Sungmin tidak menyadari, jika di luar kelasnya, ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang memperhatikannya. _

'Lets our day brighter than yesterday_, Minnie…_with your smile_…'_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Tidak terasa mereka sudah akan memasuki ujian semesteran. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukjae berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas, menceritakan tentang seseorang yang selalu memberinya kartu ucapan di bawah mejanya. Pernah ia menyangka itu adalah Jungmoo _sunbae_ –Sungmin tahu jika _senior_nya itu menyukai dirinya- tetapi ketika Sungmin cerita kepada Hyukjae, Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin, pasti ada orang lain dan Hyukjae sangat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Kyuhyun._

"_Daaaaan hari ini dia bilang begini_;If you are reading this, you are beautiful. Smile and let the world show it;_ Gituuuuu~ sebenarnya dia siapa sih? Kalian bisa bantu Minnie cari tau?" ujar Sungmin pada kedua sahabatnya._

_Hyukjae mengangkat bahu, Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkan pertanyaan Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya yeoja ber_gummy smile _di depan mereka membalas. "Ga perlu dicari tau, Min. Nanti dia juga nongol sendiri kalau udah waktunya."_

"_Tapi Hyukkieee—"_

"_Dia orang yang baik, kok. Dan cocok sama kamu."_

"_Eh? Hyukkie tau orangnya?" Sungmin melepas kaitan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan mendekati Hyukjae, mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu. "Hyukkie kasih tau Minnieee~"_

"_Ga mau," jawab Hyukjae yang hanya diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun di belakang mereka._

_Sungmin cemberut. "Hyukkie jahat."_

"_Hm. Biasa aja."_

"_Tapi Hyukkieeee~"_

"_Udah ah, ayo cepet. Nanti malam kita mau belajar bareng, kan?"_

"_Ish. Iya deh," Sungmin mengalah dan kembali memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, ia mendongak menatap _namja_ itu. "Kyu tau siapa orangnya?"_

_Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, kemudian hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat ke arah depan._

"_Ish, Kyu. Tau ga?"_

"_Hn."_

"Yaaa_! Nyebelin," rajuk Sungmin yang hanya Kyuhyun balaskan dengan kekehan._

'_Kamu bahkan sangat mengenal orangnya, Minnie…' batin Kyuhyun seraya sesekali melirik sekilas orang yang diam-diam disukainya itu. '…karena kamu sekarang sedang bersama orang itu.'_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Libur semesteran sudah berakhir, mereka kembali menjalani aktifitas sekolah, dan rumor baru juga menyebar dengan cepat. Tentang seorang _junior_ yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi _namja_ itu menghela napas, sama halnya dengan Hyukjae, dan sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Sungmin._

Yeoja_ bermata _foxy_ itu selalu terlihat lebih semangat, walau Hyukjae bisa melihat kekhawatiran di matanya.. Yah, sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu mungkin takut mengenai kenyataan tentang ada yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Selain dia, mungkin._

"_Kyu banyak yang suka, ya?" celetuk Sungmin._

"_Termasuk kamu?" balas Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah._

"_Kok—Hyukkie bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"_

"Feeling_ aja. Tapi bener, kan?"_

_Sungmin cemberut. "Kok Hyukkie yakin banget?"_

"_Abis kamu nempelin Kyuhyun terus, kalian juga pake aku-kamu. Dan kalau ada yang suka sama Kyuhyun kamu keliatan semangat tapi nadanya rada-rada ga rela gitu."_

"_M-masa sih? Emang itu artinya aku—"_

"_Kalau aku bilang yang ngirimin kamu kartu ucapan itu Kyuhyun kamu percaya ga?"_

"_Eh? Masa sih?"_

_Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. "Bisa aja, kan."_

_Sungmin terlihat berpikir, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan Hyukjae seraya mencari alasan. Juga tidak menyadari ada sosok yang memperhatikannya. 'Emang salah kalau aku mau sama Kyunnie terus?' batinnya._

'_Masa bodo, ah. Hehe asal bisa sama Kyunnie, aku udah seneng.'_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Sungmin merenung di kamarnya, memandang langit kamar memikirkan perkataan Hyukjae –sahabatnya. Dirinya menyukai Kyuhyun? Memangnya salah? Semua orang berhak untuk menyukai orang lain kan?_

_Memang sih, dia selalu kelihatan semangat kalau ada yang menyukai Kyuhyun, namun tidak ia pungkiri juga ada rasa khawatir kalau Kyuhyun akan jauh darinya. Maka dari itu mungkin ia berpikir untuk tetap bersikap biasa._

_Atau mungkin Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan perasaannya? Entahlah._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Suasana kelas VIII – 3 sangat ramai sekarang, banyak siswa ataupun siswi yang mengintip dari kaca pintu kelas, Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya, Hyukjae hampir mengangga, Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang bersiap memasuki kelas sahabatnya itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang _namja_._

"Oppa_ suka kamu, Sungmin. Mau jadi pacar _oppa_?"_

_Pernyataan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, tangannya mengepal erat tanpa sadar. Ia bisa melihat Sungmin terdiam begitu saja, Hyukjae pun sama. Sampai akhirnya suara _namja_ bernama Jungmoo itu kembali terdengar._

"_Bagaimana? Kamu mau, kan?"_

"E-etto_—" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin berbicara, dengan tangannya yang meremas rok sekolahnya erat. "A-aku—"_

_Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dan mengait pinggang Sungmin dengan lengannya. Kemudian berucap tegas. "Maaf. Dia milikku, _sunbae_."_

'_DEG'_

_Suasana semakin ramai, Sungmin juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia bahkan tidak begitu fokus tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi. Sampai suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkannya. "Jadi jangan ganggu milikku. Terima kasih."_

_Dan _namja_ bernama Jungmoo itu hanya tersenyum sekilas, menyodorkan tangannya berniat menjabat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya membalasnya. "Selamat kalau begitu."_

"_Terima kasih."_

_Dan yah, itulah awal bagaimana mereka bisa bersama sekarang. Sesuai dengan apa yang Sungmin bilang di _chapter_ kemarin bukan?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Thanks to; Cho MeiHwa, aslidELF (**semoga bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk para pasangan LDR hehe**), nova137, , parkhyun (**kapanKyu pulang ketika semuanya selesai -may be hehe**), kyuwie, KyuMinElfcloud, MingKyuMingKyu, kangsohwi (**yoooo~ ini dia spesial chapternya. semoga memuaskan yoooo:p untuk konflik belum kepikiran wkwk**), abilhikmah, **dan** imAlfera.**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Yap, ini hanya **_**special chapter flashback**_** tentang mereka. Ada yang minta **_**special chapter**_** kan? :p Semoga suka :D**

**Ini**_** update **_**terakhir sebelum UN**_** :) **_**Doakan saya yaaa**_**:)**_

_**Concrit, please?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Where you are is, where I want to be…**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, cahaya matahari perlahan mengetuk kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Gadis berambut coklat itu membuka matanya melihat ke arah seseorang yang menyibak tirai di kamarnya.

"Hei, cantik. Ayo bangun, ini sudah siang, loh~" ucap orang itu lembut membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Sungmin berbaring menyamping melihat sosok itu.

"Hai, _umma_~" ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum pada sang ibu.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu balas ucapan sang putri, mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan mengusap rambut panjangnya. "Halo cantik. Yuk, mandi terus sarapan, _ne_?" ucapnya lembut yang Sungmin balaskan anggukan.

Detik berikutnya, _yeoja_ yang merupakan kekasih Kyuhyun –tetangga sebelahnya itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan mulai membersihkan diri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Liburan musim semi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa mendapatkan libur setelah menjalani ujian akhir semester tiga. Tidak terasa jika akhirnya Sungmin bisa melewati dan mendapatkan hari libur seperti ini. Memiliki rencana menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau teman.

Atau mungkin…jika boleh bertemu Kyuhyun.

Tapi…apa bisa?

"Minnie jelek, ayo masuk mobil. Jangan melamun terus," tegur seseorang seraya menepuk pelan kepalanya. Sungmin cemberut menanggapi itu dan berjalan pelan memasuki mobil keluarganya. Rencananya mereka sekeluarga akan pergi piknik.

"Tungguuuuuuu~ Yunho _oppa_ jangan tinggalin Hyukkie heeeiiiiii~" seruan seseorang dari belakang membuat Sungmin menengok melihat bagaimana sahabat sejak kecilnya berlari ke arah mereka. Yunho –kakak Sungmin menyeringai kemudian menyuruh Sungmin dan seorang adiknya yang satu lagi untuk segera menaiki mobil mereka.

"Ayo cepat, kita tinggalin Hyukkie, _kajjaaa_!"

"_Andwae oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

"Aish, Yunho-_ya_. Jangan seperti itu, ah," tegur sang _umma_ membuat Yunho terkekeh, kemudian mengacak rambut Hyukjae yang sudah ada di depannya.

"_Palli_, masuk sana. Mau ditinggal?" kata Yunho pada sahabat adiknya itu.

"_Noooo_! Jangan ditinggal! Jahat banget sih, _oppa_!"

"Sabar ya, Hyukkie _unnie_~" sambung seorang gadis kecil di bangku depan yang sudah diisi oleh ibu Sungmin.

"Aish, Wookie-_ya_. Bagaimana bisa kau punya _oppa_ sejahat dia? Hiiiy~"

"Hei, aku tampan, tau."

"Heh, mungkin Jae _unnie_ matanya sedikit tidak beres bisa menjadikanmu pacarnya."

"Grrrr—Lee Hyukjae…"

"Aish, sudahlah. Kenapa jadi berantem, sih? Ayo berangkat saja, yuk!" ucap Sungmin setelah melihat pertengkaran antara kakaknya dan sahabatnya. Keduanya terkekeh mendapati muka khawatir Sungmin, kemudian mengusap kepala gadis berambut coklat itu bersamaan.

"Itu hanya bercanda, sayang. Ayo kita berangkat!" ketiganya pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menempati tempat yang kosong. Dan mulai sesekali bercanda di mobil itu.

Ketika melewati rumah Kyuhyun yang memang tepat di samping rumahnya, Sungmin membuka kaca jendela mobil saat melihat ibu Kyuhyun sedang menyirami tanaman. Seolah mengerti hal itu, ayah Sungmin memberhentikan mobilnya. Detik setelahnya, gadis cantik itupun berseru. "_Ahjumaaaa_~ kami pergi dulu, _ne_?"

Heechul –ibu Kyuhyun pun tersenyum ramah kepada tetangga yang sekaligus merupakan calon besannya. "_Ne_, Minnie-_ya_. Semoga pikniknya menyenangkan, ya? Maaf _ahjuma_ dan _ahjushi_ tidak bisa ikut."

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Gwenchana_, _ahjuma_~ nanti Minnie bawakan oleh-oleh supaya _ahjuma_ tidak sedih, ya?"

Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. "Hahaha, kau dengar itu Teukie? Rasanya aku benar-benar seperti punya anak perempuan yang mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kkkk~ toh, Minnie memang akan jadi anak perempuanmu, kan?"

"_Bingo_! Ya sudah, _ahjuma_ tunggu oleh-olehnya, _arra_?"

Sungmin mengangguk imut. "_Neee_! Tenang saja, _ne_? Dah, _ahjuma_~ _saranghae_~"

Heechul yang mendengar itu mendekati mobil yang ditumpangi Sungmin lalu menangkup pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya putranya itu. Kemudian mencium kening Sungmin lembut. "_Nado saranghae_, nona cantik~ Kyuhyun beruntung sekali memilikimu…"

Dan tanpa sadar, semuanya tersenyum. Pun Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan binar kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Ia balik mengecup kilat pipi _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. "Minnie juga beruntung punya Kyunnie, dan…_ahjuma_ lebih beruntung karena _ahjuma_ yang melahirkan Kyuhyunnie…"

Heechul terkekeh kemudian dengan cepat menyuruh mereka berangkat. "Sudah. Nanti waktu bersenang-senangnya kalian kurang lagi. Hati-hati, _ne_~ Hati-hati Teukie-_ya_, Kangin-_ah_."

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu melirik suaminya, mengangguk perlahan. Ia tahu, pasti Heechul sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya di depan Sungmin. "Kami berangkat dulu, Heechullie. Nanti malam kami sudah pulang, kok."

"Ckckck _arraseo_, Teukie. Aku tidak akan sekesepian itu, kok. Han akan segera pulang dan mungkin kami akan jalan-jalan setelah itu," balas Heechul lalu melambai ke arah mereka. Mobil keluarga Sungmin pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan sosok _yeoja_ paruh baya yang perlahan menangis itu.

"Kyunnie…_umma_ harap kamu tau bagaimana dia selalu berusaha untuk membuat _umma_ tersenyum…terima kasih karena memberikan _umma_ calon menantu yang sangat baik…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin memandang semangat langit di atasnya. Ayah dan ibunya telah mempersiapkan alas duduk dengan di atasnya ada beberapa makanan untuk dihabiskan seharian itu. Ya, walau hanya piknik bersama, Sungmin menghargai bagaimana sang ayah bisa meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk berlibur bersama mereka.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan melihat bagaimana sang kakak, adik dan sahabatnya saling bermain melempar _circle_ plastik. Sesekali terkekeh ketika Hyukjae harus mengambil benda bulat itu jauh di belakang akibat lemparan sang kakak.

Atau Ryeowook –adiknya yang protes karena lemparannya yang terlalu tinggi. Sungmin memang menikmati ini. Tetapi…ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Entah…ia merasa ada yang hilang.

Tanpa sadar pandangannya kembali ke arah langit, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul wajah seseorang juga entah sebuah tempat yang rasanya ia kenal. Ah, Tuhan…rasanya aku ingin ada di sana, batin Sungmin.

Sungmin seketika tersadar, ketika tepukan di bahunya begitu nyata. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tersenyum padanya.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya sang _umma_. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Yakin nih, cantik?"

"_Umma_~ Minnie hanya…"

"Hanya…?"

"Hanya merasa ada yang kurang, hehe. Ah, sudahlah."

"Hei cantik, dengar _umma_. Bukan salah kamu jika merasa ada yang kurang di sini. Memang bukan hal yang mudah menjalani hubungan beda Negara. Tapi apa kamu tau? _Umma_ banggaaaa sekali sama Minnie. Minnie adalah anak _umma_ yang sangat hebat," ucap Leeteuk seraya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik putrinya.

Sungmin memandang ibunya berkedip. "Minnie tidak melakukan apapun, _umma_."

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu beralih mengusap pipi Sungmin. "Percaya adalah sesuatu hal yang sulit dilakukan. Dan kamu melakukannya dengan baik. Itu artinya anak _umma_ hebat, kan?"

"Eh?" Sungmin berkedip lagi sebelum kemudian terkekeh, ia kembali memandang ke arah langit. "Aku harap…aku ada di sana…"

"Suatu hari kalian akan ada di satu kota yang sama. Delapan sampai sembilan bulan lagi Minnie masih bisa menunggu, kan?" Sungmin menatap _umma_nya berkaca-kaca, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tidak menangis, lalu kemudian ia menganggup.

Menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Minnie bisa!"

"Itu memang anak _umma_. Yuk, makan _sandwich_ dulu, yuk. _Umma_ buat banyak tuh, kan Minnie suka," puji serta ajak sang ibu yang Sungmin balaskan anggukan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _twitter_.

Hal itu seolah ia lakukan menuruti kata hatinya.

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 59_s_

** GaemGyu** _Where you are is, where I want to be…ups…have a nice (holi)day_, Kyunnie. Itupun jika kamu dapat libur :p _I love you_~

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senja hampir tiba, Sungmin masih bermain dengan kakak, adik dan sahabatnya. Kedua orang tuanya hanya melihat dari jauh. Sesekali Sungmin juga memotret apa yang mereka lakukan. Tertawa bersama melupakan sejenak tentang apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan.

Ia hanya perlu mengingat bahwa ia memiliki keyakinan itu. Itu sudah cukup.

Dan ketika matahari hampir terbenam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan pulang, Sungmin mem_posting_ foto kebersamaan mereka itu ke _twitter_ dan me_mention_ Kyuhyun, seolah memamerkan apa yang ia lakukan hari itu.

Juga ketika matanya menangkap sebuah toko cenderamata yang tak jauh dari bukit yang ia datangi, mungkin satu-satunya toko yang ada membuat Sungmin meminta ayahnya berhenti karena teringat dengan ibunda Kyuhyun. Ia pun turun dan membeli sesuatu, diikuti oleh Hyukjae, sang kakak dan sang umma juga adiknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun yang pagi buta itu sudah terbangun pun mengecek _twitter_nya dan mendapat banyak _mention_ dari kekasihnya di Korea sana. Ia terkekeh seraya sesekali menyesap susu pagi itu. Lalu mata coklatnya melirik ke arah langit pagi walaupun matahari belum tampak.

"Huh…kamu bikin aku iri tau, Minimin," gumam Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas susunya kemudian duduk di meja belajarnya, membuka laptop kemudian masuk ke dalam situs _twitter_ lalu mulai men_download_ semua gambar yang terdapat wajah Sungmin di sana.

"Aku kangen kamu, bidadari…" gumam Kyuhyun lagi ketika melihat wajah _selfie_ bahagia Sungmin. Rasanya ia berharap ada di sana, mengambil gambar bersama dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Setidaknya…melihat secara langsung bagaimana Sungmin tersenyum dengan begitu cerah pasti akan sangat membahagiakan.

Kyuhyun melirik lagi langit luar yang masih gelap kemudian kembali bergumam kecil. "Hei…kalian semua membuatku iri, tau."

Dan tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun membalas _mention_ Sungmin dengan mengetik kalimat yang sama.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 59_s_

** imSMl** _Where you are is, where I want to be too…have a nice holiday_, cantik. Kyu dapat libur kok :pp _I love you too_~

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah menge_tweet_ Kyuhyun kembali melihat foto-foto kiriman Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, setidaknya ia memang tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat betapa bahagianya wajah Sungmin saat itu. Ia sedikit bersyukur jika mereka bisa membuat Sungmin sedikit melupakan mengenai hubungan jarak jauh ini.

Mereka bisa membuat Sungmin mengenyampingkan rasa khawatir dengan memberikan tawa dan bahagia pada kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sangat lega memiliki mereka yang bisa sedikit membuatnya merasa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja.

Selama ada mereka, Kyuhyun tidak perlu takut Sungmin akan kenapa-napa.

Lalu saat ketika ponselnya berdering, Kyuhyun mengambilnya, ia mengeceknya dan mendapati _email_ dari sang ibunda. Kyuhyun mengklik gambar yang sang ibu kirim. Matanya sedikit membulat, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia melihat senyum sang _umma_ juga…wajah bahagia Sungmin di foto itu.

Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang terdapat di _email_ itu.

* * *

From_ : heechulkim dot 1007 at hotmail dot com_

Subject_ : _Umma_ dapat hadiah, dong!_

_Hei, Kyunnieeeeeeee~ lihat-lihat! _Umma_ dapat hadiah dari Sungminnie dong! Dan malam ini dia akan menginap di rumah, akan tidur sama _umma_! :p Eits, jangan lupa makan ya, tampan._

_Salam _umma_mu yang cantik,_

_Heechullie~_

* * *

Kyuhyun tertawa keras membacanya, kemudian ia membalas _email_ itu.

* * *

To_ : heechulkim dot 1007 at hotmail dot com_

Re; Subject_ : _Umma_ dapat hadiah, dong!_

_Senangnya bisa dapat hadiah dari bidadari, _umma_. Syukurlah, sepertinya _umma_ sangat senang. Ah, _jinjja_? Lalu bagaimana dengan _appa_ malam ini? Sepertinya _appa_ akan begadang semalaman. Kasihan _appa_, _umma_, hahaha xD_

_Kyu baru akan sarapan nanti. _Saranghae umma_~ katakan _saranghae_ juga untuk bidadari yang ada di sampingmu._

_Dari anakmu yang tampan,_

_Kyuhyunnie_

* * *

Kyuhyun sekali lagi tertawa, sebelum kembali larut melihat-lihat wajah Sungmin pada foto-foto tadi.

"Tuhan benar-benar kehilangan satu bidadarinya…aku beruntung, akulah yang memilikimu…" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak untuk membawa gelas kosong tadi ke tempat pencucian piring.

Berjalan sambil membayangkan sosok cantik itu ada di depannya. Benar-benar…mendebarkan…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Heechul yang sedang menunggu balasan dari sang anakpun menjerit ketika ada satu _email_ masuk yang merupakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menarik Sungmin merapat ke dirinya.

"Minnie, lihat, ini!" Heechul memperlihatkan balasan Kyuhyun. Keduanya terkekeh membaca balasan _email_ Kyuhyun.

Heechul kemudian kembali membalas _email_ itu sebelum mengajak Sungmin untuk tidur.

* * *

To_ : kyuhyuncho dot 0302 at hotmail dot com_

Re; Subject_ : _Umma_ dapat hadiah, dong!_

Appa_ bilang tidak apa-apa, kok :p _Nado saranghaeyo_, tampan~_

Nado saranghaeyo_ juga dari Minnie~ sarapan yang banyak, ya, Kyunnie._

_Sekarang kami mau bobo. Bu_bye~ _**have a nice day**_

Your love_,_

_Heechulie dan Minimin_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to; nova137, imAlfera, kangsohwi, parkhyun, KyuMinElfcloud, Cho MeiHwa, MingKyuMingKyu, dming, Nuralrasyid, **_dan_**wyda joyer **_yang sudah review di chapter kemarin_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Hey, yoooo! Akhirnya saya bisa **_**update**_**. Setelah melewati UN, dan masih deg-degan akan hasilnya. Doakan saya sukses, yaaa!**

**Btw, bagaimana dengan **_**chapter**_** ini? Tambah aneh, ya? Maap T^T**

**Jadi boleh minta komennya?**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**When I found you, I found myself.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

.

.

.

* * *

Menjalani sesuatu dengan seseorang yang jauh dari jangkauanmu memang sulit, namun bukan berarti tidak bisa, bukan? Apalagi jika kalian berdua saling percaya dan memiliki pegangan yang sangat kuat, tidak peduli ada beribu banyakpun jarak yang ada, kalian akan tetap bersabar sampai jarak itu terhapus dan mempertemukan kalian.

Dan kebersamaan yang hakiki adalah hadiah untuk kesabaran kalian akan hal itu.

Kalian tahu itu.

Ketika awalnya Sungmin tidak ingin berpisah dengan sosok seorang Kyuhyun yang begitu ia puja karena selalu melindunginya dan ada setiap kali ia bersedih. Ketika akhirnya persahabatan mereka dibumbui oleh perasaan cinta. Ketika akhirnya mereka merasakan seperti apa itu pacaran, sampai akhirnya jarak kembali memisahkan keduanya.

Tetapi…ketika akhirnya sosok itu meyakinkannya dengan segala cara…dengan segala rasa yang dimiliki sosok itu. Mau tidak mau Sungmin menyerah. Sungmin tahu…di manapun mereka, masing-masing akan bisa saling menemukan. Sungmin harus mengingat akan hal itu.

Karena dia tahu…perasaan cintanya dan Kyuhyun…adalah perasaan special yang tidak seorang lainpun memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mereka. Ia yakin itu.

"Minnie?"

"E-eh?" Sungmin tersentak ketika suara sang kakak menyapa pendengarannya. Hari libur seperti ini, ia malah habiskan dengan melamun.

"Kamu ngapain ngelamun begitu? Nanti kesambet aja," balas sang kakak kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin yang tengah bersantai di atas ayunan kayu di belakang rumah mereka yang juga menghadap ke kolam renang.

"Ish, siapa juga yang ngelamun. Yunnie _oppa_ sok tau, wooo," balas Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

_Namja_ yang hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dengan Sungmin itu terkekeh kemudian mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Pasti mikirin Kyuhyun, deh. Iya kan?"

Sungmin mendengus mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Yunnie _oppa_ sok jadi paranormal, deh. Lagipula memang kenapa kalau Minnie mikirin Kyuhyunnie?"

Sekali lagi Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kemudian ia memeluk boneka kelinci Sungmin yang duduk di pangkuan adiknya itu tenang. "Gapapa sih. Hanya aja jangan mikirin Kyuhyun terus. Nanti tuh anak kegeeran dipikirin sama bidadari cantik kayak kamu," jail Yunho mencolek dagu sang adik.

Sungmin cemberut. "Ish, Yunnie _oppa_ udah punya Jae _unnie_ masih genit aja ke Minnie. Udah ah, sanaaaaaa~ Minnie mau sendirian."

"Eits, jangan gitu dooong. _By the way_, kamu mau bantuin _oppa_ ga?"

Sungmin mendelik, menatap sedikit kakaknya. "Bantu apa?" tanyanya pada sang kakak. Ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Yunho yang tertarik ke atas. "Kalo aneh-aneh Minnie gamau, ah! Maleees!"

"Iiih, jangan males duluuuu. Ini juga termasuk bantu _umma_ loh~" ujar Yunho membuat gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu menatap kakaknya.

"Bantu apa memangnyaaa?"

"Hehe bantu beli bahan-bahan makanan, dong. Terus bantuin _umma_ masak. Soalnya nanti Jae _unnie_ mau dating ke sini. Mau kan Minnie bantuin _oppa_?" rajuk sang kakak membuat Sungmin cemberut. Tapi kemudian berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho.

"Uangnya mana?" tanyanya merengut, namun sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura.

Yunho ikut berdiri kemudian mengembalikan boneka kelinci Sungmin ke pelukan sang pemilik. "Kamu ganti baju dulu, gih. _Oppa_ ambil di kamar dulu, ya?"

"Ehm!" angguk Sungmin kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan berganti baju. Ia mengambil ponselnya juga yang sudah dikembalikan oleh _Mr_. Jang lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ini dia adikku yang paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaling cantik. Nah, ini uang dan daftarnya. Makasih peri cantik~" kata Yunho membuat pipi Sungmin sedikit merona.

"Ish, _oppa_ apaan sih. Tadi bidadari sekarang peri. Ga konsisten bangeeet!" rajuk Sungmin membuat Yunho mengacak rambutnya.

"Gih sana keburu sore. Kali aja kamu mau ajak Hyukkie dulu," balas Yunho mengantarkan adiknya ke depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar sambil melihat daftar belanjaan, namun kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak deh. Minnie sendirian aja. Dah, _oppa_ jelek!" pamit Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi _oppa_nya sekilas.

"Hati-hati ya, peri cantiiiikkkk!"

Dan Sungmin hanya melambai membalas ucapan kakaknya. Terkadang…kakaknya itu memang suka sekali menggodanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mencari-cari semua bahan yang dibutuhkannya, ketika sudah semuanya ia dapat, ia pun membayarkannya di kasir. Namun sebelum itu, pandangannya teralih ke arah box es krim. Ia pun mendekati box es krim itu, mengambil satu dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjaan. Sampai sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Lagi belanja juga, Sungmin?" sapa suara itu.

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya –Kibum yang juga tengah memegang keranjang belanjaan. Sungmin mengangguk semangat kemudian berjalan bersama Kibum ke arah kasir. "Iya. Kamu juga? Sendirian?" balas serta tanya Sungmin seraya menggerakkan kepalanya seolah mencari sosok lain yang menemani Kibum.

Sosok gadis berambut hitam terang itu mengangguk. "Iya aku sendirian. Kamu juga sendirian?"

"Iya. Aku lagi beliin kebutuhan yang mau dipakai nanti buat _oppa_ku, hehe."

"Hmm…" Kibum bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabar hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tetapi…kenapa rasanya tidak enak. Namun dia benar-benar penasaran. "…gimana hubungan kamu sama Kyuhyun?"

"Eh?" Sungmin yang iseng mencari sesuatu di luar daftar belanjaan terkejut mendapati pertanyaan Kibum. Ia pun melihat ke arah teman sekelasnya itu. "Maksudnya apa?"

Kibum mencengkeram pegangan keranjang erat. "Iya…gimana? Kalian…baik-baik aja, kan?" balas Kibum.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi Kibum yang tegang…namun khawatir…dan takut. Ia kemudian ingat bahwa Kyuhyun pernah bercerita padanya jika ada satu temannya yang ikut dalam program ini dan merupakan kekasih Kibum. Melihat itu, ekspresi Sungmin melembut. "Kami baik-baik saja, kok. Kamu gimana? Sama…Siwon?" jawab serta tanya Sungmin setelah berusaha mengingat nama teman Kyuhyun.

Seketika, ekspresi Kibum makin mengeras. Ia bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan di mata bulat itu. "Kami…maksudnya, aku…masih ga bisa percaya dia mengambil kesempatan ini. Aku takut."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi ketika mereka sampai di kasir. Sungmin menyerahkan belanjaannya untuk dibayar, dengan di sampingnya Kibum menunggu giliran. Ia melihat sosok itu begitu takut. "Kamu ga berpikir alasan kamu takut bahwa dia akan selingkuh di negeri sana, kan?"

'DEG'

"Aku gatau…" cicit Kibum membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

Ia menepuk bahu Kibum pelan. "Berapa lama kamu kenal dia? Seberapa besar kamu percaya dan kalian saling mengerti?" tanya Sungmin lembut kemudian membayar seluruh belanjaannya. Lalu sekarang giliran Kibum yang menyerahkan belanjaannya ke kasir. "Kamu…mau cerita?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, gadis di depannya ini, teman sekelasnya ini adalah seseorang yang tengah berdiri pada situasi yang sama seperti dirinya. Memang tidak semua orang bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Rasa khawatir pasti ada. Entah pasangannya selingkuh, tidak terurus, sakit atau bagaimana semua orang pasti merasakannya.

Awalnya Sungmin juga merasa begitu. Tetapi ketika mengingat komitmennya dengan Kyuhyun itulah yang membuat ia semakin yakin pada sosok _namja_ yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Jadi…kenapa kamu bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kamu kenal Kyuhyun?" tanya balik Kibum membuat Sungmin tersentak namun kemudian kembali rileks.

Sungmin tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya. "Sejak kecil. Kami tetangga dan orang tua kami bersahabat. Nah, kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan kamu kenal Siwon?"

Kibum menunduk memainkan gelas dalam genggamannya. "Sejak kelas 6 SD. Dan dia mulai mendekatiku saat kelas 2 SMP."

"Ehm, itu cukup lama kok. Terus kenapa kamu bisa…berpikir begitu?" balas serta tanya Sungmin perlahan.

"Aku gatau kenapa. Tapi aku kecewa ketika dia baru memberitahuku tentang keikutsertaan dia dalam program pertukaran padaku sehari sebelum keberangkatan. Aku kecewa…kecewa berat. Aku jadi berpikir kalau dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku," cerita Kibum. Sungmin diam mendengarkan. "Kalau dia memang menyayangiku…kenapa harus dia baru memberitahuku saat aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkomentar? Hatiku sakit. Aku pikir kami pasangan. Tapi nyatanya…dia tidak percaya padaku."

"Kibum-_ah_…" Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika gadis itu menitikkan air mata di depan matanya. "Kibum…bukan begitu. Pasti…Siwon tidak pernah berniat begitu."

"Kau…tidak mengerti, Sungmin…"

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan kamu yang sudah lama mengenal Siwon. Tetapi pasti Siwon punya alasan kenapa dia baru memberitahumu semendadak itu. Dia pasti berpikir…kalau dia memberitahukannya kepadamu, kau akan sedih dan—"

"Tapi tolong jangan memberitahuku saat dia akan berangkat! Apa dia tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku?!" seru Kibum tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin tersentak. Kibum menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. "_M-mianhe_…aku…_m-mianhe_, Sungmin…"

Seketika hati Sungmin mencelos. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kibum sekarang. Segera saja ia duduk pindah di samping Kibum. "Hei…" panggilnya mengelus punggung Kibum, berusaha menenangkan sosok itu. "…kau tahu kenapa para penulis membuat konflik di dalam cerita mereka? Atau kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan untuk para pasangan?"

Sungmin memperhatikan sosok gadis yang kini menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum. "Karena sebuah cerita tidak akan menarik tanpa konflik, karena Tuhan sedang berusaha untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kita bisa bertahan. Karena Tuhan…sedang berencana untuk menyiapkan akhir dari cerita kita."

Kibum termangu, tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

"Dulu aku hanya gadis manja yang selalu mengait lengan Kyuhyun ataupun Hyukkie –sahabatku yang satu lagi- ke manapun. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun mengenalkan dunia yang berbeda dan belum pernah aku ketahui ataupun kumasuki, aku mulai membuka mata juga memulai untuk memahami. Awalnya memang sulit, namun bukan berarti tidak bisa, kan?" ujar Sungmin membuat Kibum semakin menatapnya.

"Begitu juga dengan kamu. Anggap saja…semua jarak ini adalah hal baru yang harus kamu pahami. Jangan kamu musuhi apalagi sampai mencurigai orang yang kamu cintai. Kamu mau semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?" lanjut Sungmin membuat Kibum membuka suara.

"Aku memang egois, Sungmin. Aku hanya kecewa padanya. Makanya…seberapa berusaha ia menjelaskan padaku…aku tidak pernah mau dengar. Aku…hanya merasa kecewa," balas Kibum membuat senyuman Sungmin semakin merekah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi sebelum itu…coba kamu ingat lagi apa saja yang sudah kalian lalui bersama. Bagaimana sikapnya padamu sebelum kamu merasakan rasa takut dan kecewa itu. Seberapa sering dia bilang dia mencintaimu. Percaya memang sulit, tetapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dilakukan, bukan?" saran Sungmin membuat Kibum perlahan tersenyum.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk lalu benar-benar tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sungmin. Mungkin aku akan menghubunginya dulu sebentar," ucap Kibum kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, walau ia sadar ini sudah tengah malam di negeri sana.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin yang kini berkutik dengan ponselnya. Membalas pesan yang tiba-tiba masuk dari kekasihnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan bercerita apa yang terjadi barusan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Bye_, Sungmin. Sampai ketemu setelah liburan," pamit Kibum melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin pun membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kemudian ia kembali berkutik dengan ponselnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan café itu. Pandangannya benar-benar terpaku pada layar _gadget_nya. Membalas _email_ seperti biasa. Tidak memerhatikan jalan sampai akhirnya seseorang menyenggolnya dan membuat ponselnya jatuh melayang beberapa meter darinya.

Mulut Sungmin terbuka ketika ia juga melihat bagaimana ada seseorang yang tak melihat menginjak ponselnya. Segera saja ia berlari memungut benda elektroniknya itu dan melihat keadaan _handphone_nya. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika benda itu tak bisa dihidupkan.

"Rusak…" cicitnya berjalan pulang ke rumah. Ia hampir menangis namun berusaha menahannya karena ia sadar ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Namun dalam hati. Ia benar-benar berteriak menyadari kecerobohannya.

'Ummaaaaaaaaaaa~ ponselnya gamau nyala, huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menunggu balasan _email_ Sungmin. Namun sudah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, ia tak menerima satu pun. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 3 pagi. Ia berniat tidur tapi bagaimana jika Sungmin membalas _email_nya?

Ia senang ketika Sungmin bercerita bahwa hari ini ia dan Kibum berbicara perihal hubungan kedua temannya itu –Siwon dan Kibum. Ia merasa bangga pada kekasihnya yang bisa membuat Kibum mengerti akan keadaan seperti ini.

Memang tidak salah dia memilih Sungmin.

"Semoga besok Siwon ga ngegalau lagi. Bosen banget deh ngeliat muka absurd dia," gumam Kyuhyun kemudian melirik ponselnya lagi.

"Kok Minnie ga bales-bales ya? Tidur siang kali ya? Yaudah gue tidur aja deh. Hoam~ malem, Minimin~"

Setelah berucap entah pada siapa, Kyuhyun pun larut ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan tidak semangat memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia benar-benar sedih akan nasib ponselnya itu. Leeteuk yang sedang mengurus beberapa bunga dan melihat anaknya begitu segera menghampirinya setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Hei, hei. Anak _umma_ kenapa pulang-pulang cemberut begitu, hm?" tanya sang _umma_ seraya mengelus rambut sang anak.

Sungmin langsung manyun dan memeluk _umma_nya. "Ponsel Minnie rusak~ _email_ Kyunnie belum Minnie balas, _umma_~" adunya pada sang _umma_.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kemudian mencium dahi anaknya. "Sudah, jangan nangis ah. Nanti ponselnya diperbaiki aja. Sementara ini Minnie pakai laptop aja komunikasi sama Kyu-nya, oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian pamit ke dalam untuk menaruh belanjaan lalu naik ke kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat adiknya Wookie sedang berusaha mengambil sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya. Tapi—

'BRAK'

"Lap—laptop Minnie….."

"Ups…" Ryeowook menatap bersalah ke arah kakaknya. "Minnie _unnie_…maaf…Wookie ga sengaja. Wookie udah minta izin sama _unnie via_ sms jadi…"

"Laptop Minnie…" gumam Sungmin kemudian mencoba menyalakan laptopnya. Dan…tidak menyala juga. "…HUWEEEEEE LAPTOPNYA JUGA RUSAAAAAAAAAAAAK T_T" tangis Sungmin membuat Ryeowook ikut berkaca-kaca dan Leeteuk juga Yunho datang ke kamarnya.

"Ada ap—ya Tuhan…" desah Leeteuk kemudian mendekati Ryeowook yang akan menangis. Yunho langsung mendekati Sungmin dan menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Sssttt—gapapa nanti Minnie pakai laptop _oppa_ aja, _okay_? Sekarang jangan nangis, ah," bujuk Yunho mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Sssttt—Wookie cantik juga jangan nangis, dong. Minnie _unnie_ tidak marah, kok. Hanya terkejut aja, ya sayang? Ayo berhenti nangisnya?"

"Hiks…hiks…" tangis keduanya membuat Leeteuk maupun Yunho menghela napas.

"Hiks…hiks…maafin Wookie, _unnie_…Wookie ga sengaja huweeeeeeeee T_T" ucap Ryeowook diakhiri tangis membuat Leeteuk mendekapnya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan tangis. "I-iya. Gapapa kok…_unnie_ ga marah. Wookie jangan nangis…hiks…okay?" balasnya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi adiknya.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat Leeteuk langsung mengangkatnya berniat keluar kamar. "Ya sudah. _Umma_ bawa Wookie keluar dulu. Minnie jangan sedih lagi, ya? Nanti kita bilang sama _appa_ biar ponsel dan laptop Minnie diperbaiki, _arra_?"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memeluk _oppa_nya. Merapati nasib jeleknya hari ini.

'Minnie suka hari ini…tapi Minnie juga sebel sama hari ini…hiks…'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari Kyuhyun tidak mendapati pesan apapun dari Sungmin. Ia merasa khawatir. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Berbagai pertanyaan mendiami otaknya. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Kenapa tak satupun _email_nya dibalas?

Juga…Sungmin tidak pernah _online facebook_. Sebenarnya dia kenapaaa?

'Cling'

Bunyi suara _chat_-tan masuk membuat Kyuhyun langsung terburu-buru melihatnya. Namun ia langsung lemas ketika itu bukan Sungmin. Melainkan Yunho dan Hyukjae, kakak dan sahabatnya.

* * *

**Yunho Lee** : YOOOOOOOOOOOO! _LONG TIME NO CHAT_! HAHAHAHA Kangen sama kakak ipar ga nih?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Sumpah narsis banget lu, _hyung_-_- _btw_ Minnie mana? Kok ga pernah keliatan. Gatau gue kangen apa sama dia?

**Hyukjae Lee** : Hp sama laptopnya rusak. K! Dia galau banget tuh! Ckck kasian gue sama sahabat gue satu itu.

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Kok bisa?

**Yunho Lee** : GARA-GARA LOOOO! XD

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Sialan. Gue serius _hyung_ kampreeeettt!

**Hyukjae Lee** : Abis ngobrol sama Kibum, dia jalan pulang sambil balesin _email_ lo. Eh ada yang nyenggol, walhasil ponselnya jatuh. Eh, ada yang nginjek juga. Jadi deh. Ckck.

**Yunho Lee** : Dan laptopnya jatuh dari meja belajarnya kesenggol sama Wookie. Njiiir tuh anak dua nangis kejer lo bayangiiiin! Untung nyokap ada di rumah saat itu.

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Ya ampun. Terus Minnienya mana sekarang? Emang lo ga minjemin laptop lo ke dia _hyung_?

**Yunho Lee** : Udeh brooo! Tapi lu tau perbedaan waktu di antara kalian. Ckckck. Bentar ye, gue panggilin kalo dia belom tidur.

**Hyukjae Lee** : Dia kangen banget tuh sama lo, Kyupuk.

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Diem deh, Nyuk.

**Yunho Lee** : K-kyunnie…?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : M-minnie…?

**Yunho Lee** : I-iya…maaf ga pakai akun Minnie. Jadi pakai punya Yunnie _oppa_ aja gapapa kan?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Iya cantik gapapa kok. Tapi ini beneran kamu kan? Nanti Yunho _hyung_ ngerjain aku lagi.

* * *

Kyuhyun tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Kemudian tiba-tiba muncul ajakan untuk _video chat_. Ia pun seketika melihat wajah kekasihnya. Tapi cepat-cepat Sungmin kembali menuntupnya.

* * *

**Yunho Lee** : Udah percaya kalau ini Minnie, kan?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Tapi kok ditutup lagi?

**Yunho Lee** : Itu tadi Yunnie _oppa_ yang nutup. _Chat_ aja gapapa kan?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Iya, cantiiikkk :*

**Hyukjae Lee** : Uhuk banget gue jadi obat nyamuk yeeeeeeeeeee!

**Yunho Lee** : Hihihi _mian_, Hyukkieeeee :O

**Hyukjae Lee** : Gapapa. Aku _otw_ rumah kamu ya, Minnie. Muah:*

**Yunho Lee** : _Okaaaay_~ muah too:*

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Buat aku mana?

**Yunho Lee** : Bentar aku _log out facebook_ ini terus _login facebook_ aku aja deh. Hehe:D

* * *

Setelahnya, akun _Yunho Lee_ itupun _offline_. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun menunggu, Sungmin langsung menge_chat_nya.

* * *

**Sungmin Lee** : Muah:*

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Kkkk~ kamu lagi apa cantik? Aku kangen banget tau sama kamu:*

**Sungmin Lee** : Tadinya lagi baca buku sambil ngeliatin tanggal kapan ponsel sama laptop aku selesai diperbaiki. Kamuuu?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Lagi mikirin kamu kemana atau kenapa kok _email_ sama _chat_-tan aku ga pernah dibales. Gataunya…..

**Sungmin Lee** : Maaaaaaaf banget. _Miss you_ jugaaaaaaaaaaaaa:*{}

**Kyuhyun Cho** : _You know me so well_, bidadari cantiiiik:*{}

**Sungmin Lee** : Kok Kyunnie ga tidur, sih? Bukannya di sana udah malam ya?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Mana bisa tidur kalau kepikiran kamu terus?

**Sungmin Lee** : Iyaaaaa maaaaaf banget~ sekarang udah engga kan? Jadi tidur sana. Biar besok punya tenagaaaa~

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Hmmm~ padahal masih kangen tapi yaudah. Eh eh, kamu tahu, ga?

**Sungmin Lee** : Tau apa?

**Kyuhyun Cho** : _When I found you…I found myself. Thank you for making me feel a whole lot better after I know that you are okay, now_~

* * *

Tanpa sadar Sungmin memerah dan merasa bersalah.

* * *

**Sungmin Lee** : Maaf karena lebih milih ngegalau daripada pinjem laptop Yunnie _oppa_. Dan makasih juga karena selalu ngekhawatirin Minnie~ _I love youuuuu_:*

**Kyuhyun Cho** : _Love you tooooo_:* kalau gitu Kyunnie _off_ ya sayang?

**Sungmin Lee** : Uhmm…mimpi indah ya Kyunnieeeee:*

**Kyuhyun Cho** : Makasih bidadariiii:*

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to; imAlfera, KyuMinElfcloud, nova137, kangsohwi, parkhyun, Cho MeiHwa, MingKyuMingKyu, dan dewi. . Karena sudah review di chapter kemarin:)**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Haaaaaaaaai~ **_**long time no see**_**~ Maaf baru **_**update**_**.**

_**By the way**_**, SAYA LULUSSSSSSSSSSSSS~ Horaaaaaaaaaaay \\(^o^)/ Makasih atas doanya ya:)**

_**Btw chap**_** ini gimana? Alay banget ya? Minta masukannya, ya~**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hold me tight, please.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika saatnya kepercayaan seorang kekasih yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh diuji. Ketika akhirnya semua komitmen yang dibuat hanyalah sebuah pajangan di ruang tamu bahkan dalam kamar gelap nan gulita, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka memilih berkhianat dan percaya pada apa yang beredar. Bolehkah kita menangis karena tetap mempertahankan rasa percaya itu? Atau menangis karena merasa dikhianati oleh seseorang yang selama ini kau nanti untuk bisa bersama kembali?

Ketika saatnya…kembali pada apa yang kita tanamkan. Meyakinkan hati lagi jika selama ini kita bertahan karena sesuatu yang kita sebut kepercayaan. Apa salahnya tetap mengukuhkan semua hal yang pernah kalian ikrarkan?

Sekarang…maukah kalian tetap bertahan? Walau sakit menghujam hati dan perasaan kalian?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah setahun lebih Kyuhyun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh ini. Sudah satu tahun lebih ia menahan diri untuk tetap bertahan tidak mengambil penerbangan dini hari hanya untuk bisa merengkuh kekasih tercinta yang mungkin saat itu masih berada di sekolah atau _hang out_ bersama sahabatnya.

Satu tahun lebih Kyuhyun memupuk semua kepercayaan yang ia miliki untuk kekasihnya itu. Ia bisa menjalani ini karena ia berpikir, sudah lebih dari lima tahun ia mencintai gadis itu, dan bukan hal yang sulit jika mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak selama dua tahun bukan?

Dia selalu berharap jika semuanya…hubungannya…harapannya…akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi bukanlah sebuah hubungan jika tanpa ada masalah, bukan?

Karena semua pikiran positifnya…ternyata meleset dari apa yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan.

Dan itu hanya karena…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Sungmin menyukai sosok Cho Kyuhyun, tetangganya sejak kecil, sahabatnya sejak ia balita. Entah sejak kapan sosok itu masuk semakin jauh ke dalam kehidupannya. Namun yang pasti, Sungmin tidak bisa percaya jika selama setahun lebih ini ia bisa bertahan tanpa sosok itu. Tanpa bermanja padanya, mengait tangannya, memandang mata tajam juga _evil smirk_ khas miliknya.

Entah bagaimana bisa selama satu tahun lebih ia bisa berdiri sendiri –walau terkadang masih menarik lengan Hyukjae- untuk bisa menghadapi semua omongan siswa-siswi sekolahnya mengenai hubungan dirinya dengan sosok bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin percaya. Di sini…ia hanya bisa berharap semua baik-baik saja. Ia hanya bisa berharap semua yang ia sudah lakukan sangat berguna –setidaknya ia tidak menyusahkan Kyuhyun di negeri sana. Karena ia seberusaha mungkin menata diri menjadi Sungmin yang lebih dewasa. Melalui hubungan ini. Ia percaya karena Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan dirinya bisa. Ia bisa melakukan apapun asal dia mau.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia. Bukan lagi sosok Sungmin yang manja di depan umum –walau masih agak manja pada keluarganya dan Hyukjae. Juga bahkan sekarang ia berteman baik dengan Kibum.

Ia selalu berpikir…bahwa ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dengan berteman bersama semua orang dan membuka diri. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan meyukainya.

Namun rencana tetaplah rencana. Karena apa yang ditakdirkan Tuhan sungguhlah berbeda.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hampir satu setengah tahun Kyuhyun berada di Negara asing ini. Ia berharap bisa melanjutkan terus program ini dan cepat-cepat kembali ke Korea. Ia berniat untuk mempercepat segalanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah bisa tetapi ia akan tetap berusaha.

Terus menyibukkan diri, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi apa benar yang dilakukannya ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kamu ngapain sih, Minnie? Mandangin layar laptop sambil melotot gitu ga akan bikin Kyuhyun langsung muncul, kan?" ujar Hyukjae yang saat itu sedang tiduran manja dengan berbagai majalah di atas tubuhnya –di kasur Sungmin- memandangi sahabat rambut coklatnya yang terus menatap layar laptop flat milik gadis itu.

Hyukjae mengerti kenapa Sungmin melakukannya. "Tapi sudah hampir dua minggu Kyunnie ga ada kabar, Hyukkie~ Aku khawatir tauuuu," balas Sungmin ketika mendengar Hyukjae bilang begitu.

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Aku tahu, anak kelinci. Mungkin dia lagi sibuk kali. Ayolah, ini juga udah masuk kelas tiga, kan? Kenapa kita juga ga fokus aja untuk mikirin masa depan kita? Kalo soal Kyuhyun mah, masa depannya udah cerah dari dulu. Secara dia pinter."

"T-tapi, Hyukkie…"

"Min, kamu percaya kan sama dia?" tanya Hyukjae serius. Sungmin menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu kemudian mengangguk membuat Hyukjae kembali memusatkan tatapannya pada majalah di tangannya. "Terus kenapa ga coba mikir positif aja? Kali aja dia benar-benar sibuk, kan? Sampai ga bisa hubungin kamu?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian menunduk lagi. Semoga apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyukjae adalah benar. "Iya deh," balasnya pelan sebelum kembali mengecek _facebook_nya, atau _handphone_nya, kali saja ada pesan dari Kyuhyun. Namun ketika tak mendapati apapun, ia melepaskan semua _gadget_ itu. "Aku percaya…percaya banget sama kamu, Kyunnie…"

Dan Sungmin tidak menyadari tatapan Hyukjae yang berubah khawatir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Minggu berikutnya, Sungmin masih tidak menerima kabar apapun dari kekasihnya. Ia merasa takut, tapi segera ia tepis semua perasaan itu. Ia tidak boleh membuat Kyuhyun sedih, ia tidak boleh menyusahkannya lagi. Ia tidak boleh…menangis lagi.

Sungmin duduk menyandar di bangku taman sekolah, menjauhkan diri dari semua orang yang tidak memahami situasinya. Yang masih sering mengatakan ini-itu tentang hubungan mereka. Tetapi Sungmin tahu…ini hanya ujian yang harus ia lewati.

Ia yakin itu.

"Sungmin?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kibum?"

Sosok itu mengangguk sebelum kemudian duduk di sebelah Sungmin, menyodorkan minuman pada sahabat barunya itu. "Kamu ngapain di sini sendirian? Kayaknya tadi aku liat Hyukjae nyariin kamu deh."

"Eh? Serius, Kibummie? Aduh pasti Hyukkie khawatir banget, deh," gumam Sungmin.

Kibum memerhatikan sosok gadis cantik itu seksama. "Kamu kenapa sih? Kok keliatan sering bengong ga jelas?"

Sungmin menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "Gapapa. Cuma khawatir aja sama Kyunnie. Udah tiga minggu ini dia ga kasih kabar apapun ke aku," balas Sungmin kemudian menyesap minuman yang tadi Kibum berikan.

"Hm, mungkin dia sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini Siwonnie juga jarang hubungin aku. Tapi…aku juga liat kamu belakangan ini suka sedih sama apa yang anak-anak ucapin. Biasanya kamu bakalan mandang mereka sambil senyum seolah bilang 'kalian-ga-tahu-apa-apa-tentang-aku-sama-Kyuhyun-asal-tahu-aja-aku-sama-Kyuhyun-bahkan-tetap-romantis-walau-beda-negara' namun yang aku liat belakangan ini ga, tuh. Kenapa sih?" ujar Kibum kemudian bertanya.

Sungmin cemberut mendengar itu. Namun cepat-cepat Kibum menyela lagi. "Jangan bilang tembok kepercayaan kamu udah menipis?" serunya membuat Sungmin langsung menutup mulut gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ih, Kibummie apaan, sih. Engga, tau. Kami baik-baik aja, kok. Dan rasa percaya aku masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kamu jangan ngomong keras-keras, nanti mereka makin mengejekku," kata Sungmin sambil masih cemberut.

Kibum yang mendengar itu pun meminta maaf. "Iya deh maaf. Abisan kamu kayak ga semangat banget gitu."

"Iya, biasanya ada sapaan pagi. Ini aku _email_ dia ga bales-bales."

"Balik ke opini awal; mungkin dia sibuk? Oke, Minnie?"

"Iya-iyaaa~ makasih ya, Kibummie. Sekarang aku mau ke Hyukkie dulu sebelum dia makin kayak monyet lepas nyariin aku. Makasih juga minumannya, _bye_~"

"Oke, Sungmin, _bye_~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tapi tidak semua yang kita rencanakan bisa berjalan sesempurna keyakinan kita, bukan?

Satu bulan lebih, hampir dua bulan, sosok itu benar-benar tidak ada kabar. Sungmin sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia sudah berusaha untuk kuat. Tetapi apa daya? Semua begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Ia berharap bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, pacar Sungmin hanyalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat dicintainya.

Padahal seingat dia, sebentar lagi hari jadi mereka. Tidak peduli yang keberapa, namun yang ia pikirkan adalah sosok itu. Sosok Kyuhyunnya.

'Kumohon…' bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin berusaha kuat ketika semua siswa-siswi yang selama ini menganggapnya bodoh mencibirnya. Ia berusaha tidak menangis ketika mereka kembali menghujam hatinya dengan kata-kata caci dan makian. Hyukjae di sampingnya hanya bisa berharap bahwa _twitter_ Kyuhyun dibajak. Tapi…kenapa rasanya nyata sekali. Kenapa semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba?

Apa…? Yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka yang Hyukjae tidak ketahui?

Kenapa…ia benar-benar buntu akan hal ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 12_h_

Aku capek, Minnie…tolong berhenti menggangguku.

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin memang tidak menangis ketika keluarganya, keluarga Kyuhyun dan keluarga Hyukjae berkumpul di rumahnya. Ia tetap menjadi Sungmin yang biasanya. Ia tetap tersenyum, karena ia selalu berjanji hal itu pada sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia selalu…berusaha untuk tetap menjaga kepercayaan itu.

Tetapi kenapa semuanya jadi sesulit ini? Apa…salahnya, ya Tuhan? Kenapa dada ini sangat sesak?, batinnya meringis.

Heechul bukannya tidak tahu jika dalam hati gadis cantik itu menjerit, ia bukannya tidak tahu soal _tweet_an sang anak. Ketika Hyukjae memberitahunya, ia langsung berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tak dapatkan jawaban. Saat itu…ia benar-benar berusaha yang terbaik untuk mencari titik terang tentang apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Tetapi…kenapa rasanya benar-benar tidak terjangkau?

Sungmin…tolong jangan pasang wajah seolah semua baik-baik saja, sayang…, batin semua orang yang saat itu melihatnya tetap tersenyum, berusaha tegar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, hari ini sudah pertengahan bulan ke sepuluh. Dan seingat Sungmin, besok adalah tanggal yang bersejarah. Entah tanggal berapa itu, yang jelas, yang bisa ia rekam dalam ingatannya adalah…besok adalah hari jadian mereka.

Tetapi…kenapa semua seperti ini?

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyunnya?

"Minnie?" sapa sang _umma_ saat melihat Sungmin dengan duduk di atas ayunan kayu yang menghadap kolam renang. Tangan kirinya memeluk boneka _bunny_ kesayangannya. Tangan kanannya memainkan ponsel yang tidak pernah ia lepas semua lebih hampir dua bulan ini. Berharap ada kabar dari Kyuhyun, itu katanya.

Sungmin menggumam sekilas menjawab sapaan sang _umma_, yang kemudian _yeoja_ paruh baya itu duduk di samping anaknya, mengusap sayang rambut coklat itu. "Kamu ngapain, cantik? Ini sudah malam, loh. Naik yuk ke atas? Ga baik ah kena angin malam begini," ajak Leeteuk sambil terus mengusap sayang surai kecoklatan itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang itu ke arah sang ibunda, lalu kemudian kembali tenggelam pada gadget di tangannya. "Sebentar _umma_…kali aja Kyunnie ngucapin _happy anniversary_ ke Minnie."

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia berusaha tidak menangis melihat anaknya yang begitu rapuh itu. Ia berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk putrinya ini. "Minnie…"

"Hmm…Minnie ngantuk. Minnie tidur aja, deh. _Umma_ gausah temenin Minnie. Minnie kan sudah besar, ya kan? Malam…" ujar Sungmin lalu mencium pipi _umma_nya sebelum berlalu.

Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang duduk termenung seorang diri, air mata sudah jatuh dari kedua matanya. "Kyu…_ahjuma_ mohon hubungi Sungmin sekarang sebelum semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. _Ahjuma_ mohon…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk memakai internet dilaptopnya. Namun selalu gagal. Kenapa selama hampir dua bulan ini ia jadi sangat menderita sih? Sudah tidak bisa memberitahu Sungmin tentang 'hilangnya' dia. Sekarang internetpun tidak mau bekerja sama.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah frustasi. Salahnya juga yang membiarkan ponselnya rusak. Benar. Rusak. R. U. S. A. K. Karena dia tidak hati-hati, dan karena Siwon juga dengan sangat pedenya menyenggol ponselnya sehingga jatuh ke lantai bawah dari lantai tiga sekolahnya. Bagus.

Saat waktu itu berniat membuka _twitter_ di _handphone_ Siwon, namun tidak jadi karena bel sudah berbunyi. Pada ia sudah masuk ke akunnya. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia lupa me_log-out _akun _twitter_nya. Oh. Pasti bajakan sudah sangat pasti menyangsang di _twitter_nya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

BESOK _ANNIV_NYA LOOHHHH! Tapi kenapa dia semenderita ini?

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi.

Siap-siap kena omel delapan orang di Korea sana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin membuka lagi _twitter_nya. Benar-benar berharap jika Kyuhyun akan me_mention_ dirinya. Setidaknya ingat jika besok hari jadian mereka. Tetapi lagi-lagi…napasnya dibuat sesak.

Tuhan…kumohon…apalagi yang sebenarnya Kau rencanakan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 5_m_

_My beautiful_…** pictwittercomasjdlal**

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin menutup mulutnya meredam tangisan. Berharap apa yang ia lihat hanya gurauan. Ia me_log-out twitte_rnya kemudian _sign out_ lagi, berharap itu hanya mimpi. Namun ternyata…ia benar.

Kyuhyunnya…

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 2_m_

_Hold me tight, please_…

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 1_m_

KYUHYUN _YOU DAMMIT! JUST WATCH OUT_ APA YANG BAKAL GUE LAKUIN KALO SAMPE LO NUNJUKIN MUKA LO! AARRGHHHH!

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 1_m_

_DAMN YOU,_ CHO KYUHYUN! _HOW DARE YOU TO BETRAY MY TRUST_! GGRRRHH! _JUST WAIT WHAT CAN I DO TO REWARD YOUR DEED!_

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin59_s_

O-ow…

_Expand_

* * *

**Choi Siwon** siwon407 _just now_

Elu si! RT SChangmin: O-ow…

_Expand_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Yo**_**!**_** Long time no see. **_**Gimana**_** chapter **_**ini? Ditunggu masukkannya, ya?**

**Maaf kalo ga dapet feel, suasana hati saya sedang galau *plok***

**Makasih~**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I thanked to everyone who review in the previous chapter. So this is the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy and like it.**_

* * *

_**Don't be sorry. I trusted you.**_

_**My mistake, not yours.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

.

.

.

* * *

_Sometimes looking for answers only leads to more question…_

* * *

Sungmin menutup matanya, berusaha mengusir segala rasa takut yang lagi-lagi datang. Bagaimanapun, kini ia benar-benar khawatir. Bukan. bukannya ia tidak percaya lagi. Tetapi nyatanya…sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu mem_posted_ foto bersama dengan seorang gadis. Dan kalimatnya…sungguh sangat membuatnya hampir menjerit.

Sungmin menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut. Berharap tangisannya mereda. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih, artinya hari jadi mereka sudah datang, kan? Tetapi pada kenyataannya…ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Ia hanya berharap…kelak akun itu hanya dibajak. Mungkin saja…kan?

Namun berpikir seperti itu hanya akan membuat Sungmin semakin menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat ia benar-benar yakin? Ketika hanya tinggal menunggu tujuh bulan lagi semuanya seperti ini? Kenapa harus…terjadi pada mereka?

Kenapa…?

…Tuhan?

"Sungminnie, sayang, buka pintunya cantik. _Umma_, _appa_ dan Yunnie _oppa_ masuk, ya? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Minnie…jawab _umma_, dong, sayang…?" Sungmin bisa mendengar sang umma memohon. Tetapi kini…ia hanya ingin sendiri.

Kenapa? Kenapa keluarganya harus tahu jika kini ia masih terjaga? Kenapa mereka harus tahu jika Sungmin melihat postingan itu? Kenapa…mereka harus tahu?

"Minnie…b-baik-baik saja, k-kok…" bergetar. Ia tahu suaranya begitu memilukan. Begitu memalukan. Tetapi ia bukan seseorang yang bisa menyembunyikan segalanya dari keluarganya. Mereka tahu Sungmin. Mereka mengenal gadis itu.

"Minnie…?"

"M-minnie mau tidur. Selamat…malam…huks…"

Gagal sudah pertahanannya. Tetapi Sungmin tidak berani menghadapi keluarganya sekarang. Sungmin takut…ia benar-benar takut jika Kyuhyun selingkuh. Ia ingin percaya. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa rasa takut itu membuat Sungmin bingung? Kenapa ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini?

Suara ketukan pintu semakin terdengar. Sungmin tahu mereka akan tetap memaksa. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sungmin tidak peduli siapa itu. Sungmin tidak tahu siapa dia sampai akhirnya ia merasakan pelukan erat di luar selimutnya.

"Aku di sini, Minnie…aku selalu ada di sini…"

Suara Hyukjae…Sungmin kenal suara itu. Tangisan Sungmin semakin mengeras ketika Hyukjae ikut menangis. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan segalanya lagi. Ia menumpahkan semuanya dan membiarkan gadis bergummy smile itu memeluknya.

'Aku mau percaya, Kyunnie…tetapi kenapa…? Kenapa hal itu menyakitkan untuk kupercayai? Kenapa…?'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi. Ini apa yang salah dengan sambungan laptopnya? Apa wifi di sekolahnya sedang bermasalah? Tapi saat ia pakai di rumah pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"AARGGHHH!" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia langsung mengutak-atik laptopnya dan memeriksa sambungan internetnya.

Tidak menyerah setelah setengah jam mencoba, waktu sudah hampir sore. Ia bahkan bolos pelajaran. Bagaimana mau menyelesaikan program ini secepatnya kalau dia bolos kali ini? Ah, masa bodoh!, batin Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mencoba menyambungan laptopnya dengan internet.

Dan _bingo_!

"Akhirnya ya Tuhaaaaan! HAAAAA _FINALLYYYY_!" seru Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika ada guru yang memergokinya. Ia langsung berusaha masuk ke akun _twitter_ miliknya.

Dan saat ia sudah masuk di _home twitter_…

'PRAK'

"Woi! Bolos, lo, Kyu!"

"Anjrit lo, Min! Gue hampir _login twitter_ tau! Argh! Sialan banget sih gue temenan sama lo!" sengit Kyuhyun ke arah Changmin.

Changmin yang ditatap begitu langsung diam. Jadi teringat dengan _twitter_ Kyuhyun di ponsel Siwon.

'_Mati nih gue kalo dia tau _twitter_nya dibajak. Ckckck_.'

"Minggir, lo! Gue mau ngecas laptop," usir Kyuhyun melewati Changmin yang benar-benar berdiri diam dengan Siwon di sampingnya yang memasang tampang sebelas dua belas dengannya.

Dan suara teriakan Kyuhyun serta sumpah serapah yang ia ikut ucapkan membuat Siwon maupun Changmin bergidik ngeri.

"_BASTARD! I'LL GET THE TWO OF YOU, _CHOI SIWON_, _SHIM CHANGMIN_! AND I'LL NEVER CONSIDER MY FURY BY THE THINK THAT YOU BOTH ARE MY BEST FRIEND. JUST WATCH OUT!_"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_And sometimes you're better off not knowing…_

* * *

Hyukjae mengusap sayang rambut coklat Sungmin. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis itu. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala sahabatnya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Walau ia tahu…itu tidak mungkin.

Hyukjae menatap langit-langit. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia suruh. Hatinya menjerit sakit mengingat apa yang ia baca dan lihat di twitter beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia berharap…ini semua hanya mimpi.

'Sial. Lo itu kenapa sih, Kyu? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Minnie yang lo sakitin? Kenapa? Gue percaya sama lo. Tapi kenapa lo kayak gini? Lo kemanain kepercayaan gue, Kyu? Kenapa?'

Hyukjae menangis lagi. Berusaha meredam tangisan agar Sungmin tidak mendengarnya. Sakit yang Sungmin rasakan, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakannya juga.

Hyukjae ingin berteriak. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa terus menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Ia tahu, ia mengenal Kyuhyun sangat lama. Tapi apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan kali ini benar-benar meruntuhkan kepercayaannya.

Walau sebenarnya masih ada dugaan lain, tetapi Hyukjae tidak yakin. Lagipula tidak ada bukti sama sekali.

Ya Tuhan…kenapa harus sesulit ini? Kenapa harus…sahabatnya yang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini…?

'Cling'

Hyukjae terperangah. Ia mendengar suara pesan masuk kan? Tetapi dari mana? Ia bangun dari tempat tidur Sungmin dan berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Dan ketika menemukan _handphone_ Sungmin dengan lampu yang berkedap-kedip. Ia meyakinkan diri jikalau suara itu berasal dari ponsel sahabatnya itu.

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin lagi sebentar sebelum mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Ia langsung mengecek pesan yang masuk.

'Notif_ dari Kyuhyun? Oke! Sekarang apa? Apa yang bakal lo jelasin ke kita, Kyu!_' batin Hyukjae langsung membuka pesan itu. Atau lebih tepatntya _mention_ dari _twitter_ Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 5_m_

** imSMl** Minnie…demi Tuhan aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Aku bodoh, aku tolol. Aku…aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku salah karena lakuin ini ke kamu. Aku minta maaf, sayang. Aku minta maaf…

_Expand_

* * *

"Jadi lo ngaku kalo lo selingkuh? Sial, lo, Cho!" Hyukjae mengumpat, tapi sepelan mungkin berharap Sungmin tidak mendengar. Namun ia kembali melihat _mention_ masuk di ponsel sahabatnya itu.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 4_m_

** imSMl** _Oh God_…Minnie…Minnie _please_, dengerin aku, ya, sayang…itu bukan aku yang _post_. Dua _post_-an terakhir bukan aku. Aku berani sumpah kalo _twitter_ aku dibajak sama Siwon dan Changmin, sayang. Aku berani sumpah…_please_…percaya sama aku…

_Expand_

* * *

"Dibajak? Jadi…dugaan gue…?" Hyukjae bergumam, namum kembali membaca _mention_ Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya.

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_m_

** imSMl** Aku ga pernah sedikit pun berpaling. Aku cuma melihat kamu di dalam hidupku. Aku ga pernah bisa melihat orang lain. Aku lebih dulu jatuh cinta sama kamu…bahkan sebelum kamu tahu…aku ga mungkin ngelakuin hal yang macem-macem sayang. Tolong…tolong percaya sama aku…

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 2_m_

** imSMl** Aku juga minta maaf karena selama hampir dua bulan ga ngabarin kamu. Aku sedang seberusaha mungkin lebih dulu menyelesaikan program ini supaya bisa cepat pulang. Dan yang paling parah, _handphone_ku juga rusak. Aku belum ada waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Aku…Minnie…_please_…jangan benci aku…tolong…

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_m_

** imSMl** Aku tahu mungkin tanpa sadar aku nyakitin kamu. Tapi tolong percaya kalau aku cuma cinta sama kamu…_happy 4__th__ anniversary, _sayang…aku sayang kamu…aku sayang kamu_…_dan tolong ingat_…don't be sorry…I trusted you…it's my mistake…not yours. Not yours, Minnie…not yours…_

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 9_s_

** imSMl** _Don't be sorry for everything you never do. You never disappointed me. Never, _Ming_…never…don't said that you're not good enough for me. You're the best, _LeeSungmin_…you're my best…and I just love you…only you…sorry…_

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyukjae langsung berlari keluar kamar Sungmin setelah meninggalkan ponsel gadis berambut coklat itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung memukul tembok yang ada di depannya.

"Sialan. Choi Siwon dan Shim Changmin sialan! Sial! Sial! Sial!"

"Hyukkie~ kamu kenapa marah-marah, sih, sayang?" _umma_ Sungmin memeluk sahabat putrinya itu ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba keluar kamar Sungmin menangis lalu ia langsung marah dan memaki. Ia semakin khawatir.

"_Ahjuma_…huks…_twitter_ Kyuhyun dibajak…" isak Hyukjae memeluk sosok yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri itu. Ia benar-benar kesal tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nomor asing. "Ini…siapa?" gumamnya. Namun ia kemudian mengangkatnya dan dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Kyu…?"

'Nyuk_! Argh! Iya ini gue, Kyuhyun! Ya Tuhan…_Minnie_ gimana? Dia baik-baik aja, kan? Dia ga kenapa-kenapa? Plis, plis, tolong bilang kalo dia baik-baik aja, pliss…?_' suara Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi. Hyukjae mendengus kesal, namun merasa kasihan juga.

"Brengsek, lo, Kyu! Ke mana aja, lo, hah? Udah puas bikin Minnie khawatir? Udah puas lo—"

'_Demi Tuhan, _Nyuk_. Gue ga pernah ada maksud begini. Jangan mentang-mentang ini anniv kami, gue mau bikin kejutan murahan begitu? GA! Percaya sama gue! Selama dua bulan ini gue lagi ngejar guru pembimbing supaya bisa menyelesaikan program ini. Ponsel gue rusak. Laptop gue juga eror. Gue berani sumpah kalo gue ga selingkuh. Plis…percaya sama gue…_'

"Kyu…lo tau? Lo tau gimana Minnie ngadepin semua ini? Dia sembunyi dari kami semua…karena dia tau lo bakal kecewa kalo dia cengeng lagi."

'_Ga, _Nyuk_, ga. Gue ga akan kecewa sama dia karena gue tau dia yang terbaik dalam segalanya. Lo ga tau betapa gue bener-bener ngerasa bodoh saat baca mention dia ke gue. Sakit, _Nyuk_. Dan gue tau, gue juga tanpa sadar udah nyakitin dia. _Siwon_ sama _Changmin_ emang brengsek. Gue bakal bikin mereka nyesel._'

"Kyu…lo tau Minnie ga akan biarin itu?"

'Nyuk…'

"Kyunnie?" seseorang diseberang sana menahan napas ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

'_Umma_…?'

"Hm, _ne_, Kyunnie? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya sang _umma_ pada Kyuhyun di negeri sana.

Mereka bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menghela napas. 'Well…_maafin _Kyu_ karena bolos pelajaran saat ini. _Kyu_ frustasi _umma_. Laptop pake eror segala. _Kyu_ ga tau dosa _Kyu_ apa sampai Tuhan nguji _Kyu_ begini. _Kyu_ juga ga bisa benerin ponsel, ga ada waktu. Plissss…_umma_ dan yang lain percaya sama _Kyu_, kan? Kyu berani sumpah_—'

"Kita percaya sayang…kamu ga usah khawatir, _okay_? Nanti _ahjuma_ yang bicara sama Minnie," balas _umma_ Sungmin sedangkan Heechul hanya sedang berusaha untuk tidak memaki siapapun itu.

'_Makasih _ahjuma_. _Kyu_ minta maaf. _Kyu_ tau _Kyu_ bodoh, tapi tolong jaga _Minnie_ untuk sekarang ini. _Kyu_ janji akan cepat pulang. _Kyu_ sedang berusaha. Percaya sama _Kyu…'

"Ssttt…udah Kyu…kamu fokus aja dulu sekarang, mengerti? Kami percaya padamu. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Minnie…pasti tetap memupuk kepercayaan walau mungkin sekarang hal itu goyah. Tapi lambat laun, semuanya pasti akan sama. _Appa_ akan kirim ponsel baru dengan pengiriman kilat. Tidak pakai protes, _okay_?" ujar sang ayah mutlak membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas mengiyakan.

'Gomawo appa. _Lagi-lagi _Kyu_ merepotkan semuanya_.'

"Sstt…jangan bilang begitu. Asal kau tetap memegang teguh kepercayaan kami, hal itu tidak masalah. _Arraseo_?"

'Arraseo…jaa…Kyu _harus_ _menutup telponnya. Sudah hampir jam pulang_. Jaa nee…'

"_Jaa ne_, sayang. _We love you_…"

'Love you too. Say my love for my Sungminnie…all…'

"Tentu Kyu…"

Dan sambungan itu pun terputus. Menyisakan keluarga Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan juga Hyukjae yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri, mendinginkan pikiran juga berharap Sungmin tidak mendengar semuanya. Namun apa daya, tanpa mereka sadari, gadis cantik bermata _foxy_ itu kini bersandar pada pintu kamarnya…berharap semua rasa yang sekarang dimilikinya menghilang.

Walau untuk sedetik saja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 30_m_

_I didn't know what is my mistake? I didn't know what I did before? I didn't know why God tried to test me. But I believe…it is for my best…sorry for everything was happened…_

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 28_m_

_It seems like…I had many mistake while I'm living. God…please forgive me…I forgive them who hacked my lover's twitter. I didn't mad. I'm just disappointed of myself. But…I know You didn't mean that. I know…_

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 26_m_

_Collect the broken pieces…stack it back…I trust you…as always…_

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siwon yang awalnya ingin menyapa kekasihnya di _twitter_ langsung terdiam ketika membaca _tweet_an Sungmin. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk hal ini. Andai saja ia bisa mencegah Changmin untuk tidak meng_hacked twitter _Kyuhyun, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya dan Kibum ada di situasi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun juga Sungmin. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Cahaya mentari sore yang tadi menyapanya perlahan meredup ketika seseorang menutupinya. Tepat saat Siwon memalingkan tatapannya, ia melihat sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat di mana ia ada sekarang. Siwon menuruti nalurinya untuk mendongak dan—_bingo_! Kyuhyun dengan wajah sangarnya seolah siap menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Err…yo, Kyu! Ada ap—"

"Gue harap lo jelasin sekarang, Won. Kenapa. Lo. Ngebajak. _Twitter_. Gue? Kenapa. Lo. Ga. Nge_log-out_. Aja. _Twitter_. Gue. Dari. _Hp_. Lo?" ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Saat ini Siwon berharap sang _trouble maker_ menunjukkan dirinya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya itu.

Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berharap ia bisa menjelaskannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Seandainya gue bisa muter waktu, gue bakal seberusaha mungkin untuk nahan Changmin supaya ga ngebajak _twitter_ lo, Kyu."

"Sekarang ga ada seandainya, Won. Semuanya udah terjadi dan karena hal bodoh nan kekanakkan kalian itu malah nyakitin Minnie. Lo harusnya tau gimana rasanya ngejalanin _LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP_, Choi, Siwon!" Kyuhyun menekankan kata _long distance relationship_ saat menyemburkan kekesalannya pada sahabat di depannya itu.

Tangannya menghapus kasar peluh yang mengalir. "Lo tau gimana rasanya, Won. Lo tau gimana sulitnya dapetin kepercayaan pasangan saat kita ga ada di dekat mereka. Lo tau gimana rasanya, Choi Siwon, lo tau itu dan lo ngerasain hal yang sama. Tapi…AGH! Gatau lah. Semoga dengan reaksi yang Sungmin kasih berhasil bikin kalian seneng. SEMOGA!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang masih diam, sampai akhirnya _namja_ bermarga Choi itu menyusul sahabatnya.

"Kyu, gue berani sumpah bukan gue yang bajak. Saat itu Changmin lagi minjem _hape_ gue dan tiba-tiba dia cekikikkan sendiri. Lagian foto lo sama si Amelia juga gue ga tau dapet dari mana. Lo emang pernah foto sama dia?" Siwon berusaha menyamankan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sesaat, _namja_ bermarga Cho itu menghiraukan sahabatnya, namun kemudian menjawab pelan. "Pernah. Buat _task_ _Mr_. Super Repot yang harus foto sama _partner_ kita. Emang lo ga?"

Siwon terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Iya si pernah. Tapi kan di _hape_ gue ga ada foto lo sama Amelia. Dari mana coba si tiang dapet foto itu."

"Gue ga peduli. Lagian cakepan juga Minnie. Pake nulis _my beautiful_ segala. Tjih. Seumur-umur yang paling cantik juga Minnie gue. Awas aja tuh tiang listrik. Gue bikin dia putus sama Chamber," gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Ia masih benar-benar ingin mematahkan kedua leher sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, iya. Minnie lo cantik. Dan dia juga pastinya baik dan ga akan suka kalo lo _take a revenge to your best friend_, kan, Kyu?" Siwon diam-diam bersyukur saat tahu jika Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat baik dan tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun membalaskan dendam ke mereka.

"Heh, hanya karena Minnie baik gue ga akan balas dendam ke kalian? Maaf aja. Semua perbuatan ada konsekuensinya, Won."

"Yailah, Kyu. Gue serius ga ambil bagian. Gue udah coba cegah Changmin buat—"

"Yo, _ma friend_, Kyuhyun, Siwon. _What's up, bro_?"

Kyuhyun maupun Siwon langsung melihat ke arah Changmin yang menyapa mereka. Keduanya hanya tidak sadar jika sebenarnya Changmin merasa was-was kalau Kyuhyun akan menghabisinya.

_Evil smirk_ muncul di bibir Kyuhyun. "Lo bilang _what's up_? Lo mau tau? Tadi gue liat Chamber lagi pegangan tangan sama Eugene sambil ngobrol serius. Mesra banget. Lo ga samperin mereka?" ekspresi Changmin berubah seketika. Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia tidak serius, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Changmin kesal.

"Boong lo, Kyu. Lo cuma mau balas dendam ke gue karena bajakan gue di _twitter_, kan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa dan kalau engga kenapa? Sahabat macam apa lo yang bikin hubungan sahabat lo sama pacarnya hampir berakhir? Sialan lo, tiang. Gue benci lo. Minggir lo."

"Yaelah Kyu, gue juga ga tau kalau jadinya bakal begini, serius."

"Makanya mikir dulu kalau mau ngelakuin sesuatu."

"Oke gue minta maaf, serius."

"Gue maafin. Tapi gue belum bisa ngelupain apa yang lo lakuin," dan kalimat terakhir itu membuat Changmin maupun Siwon menghela napas. _Well_…mereka membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar marah.

Itu hal yang wajar atas sikap kekanak-kanakkan mereka, bukan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun membuka _twitter_nya dengan ponsel yang _appa_nya kirimkan. Ia bisa melihat _tweet_an Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sempat merasa sedih karena tak satupun dari _mention_nya yang dibalas, namun tidak apa-apa. Ia akan mencoba menghubungi Sungmin setelah ini.

Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat _conversation_ antara Changmin dengan Sungminnya.

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 15_m_

** imSMl** Sungmin, gue minta maaf banget udah ngebajak _twitter_ Kyuhyun. Dia ga pernah selingkuh kok, serius.

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 12_m_

** SChangmin** aku tau. Karena aku lebih tau dia daripada kamu, Changmin-_ssi_.

_In reply to Changmin Shim_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 10_m_

** imSMl** _well at least_, gue hanya ga mau ada kebencian aja di antara kita bertiga, yo. Gue khilaf. Gue pikir reaksi lo ga akan—kayak gitu. Okesip. Gue salah banget emang. _Sorry, okay_?

_In reply to Sungmin_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 7_m_

** SChangmin** _let it be_…

_In reply to Changmin Shim_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 5_m_

** imSMl** hei peri cantik yang memiliki hati yang baik. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi, ya? Maafin semua kesalahanku yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja aku lakuin. Kamu harus tau kalau di hidup aku…aku cuma butuh kehadiran kamu…itu aja…

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin ** imSMl 3_m_

** GaemGyu** berhenti gombal, Kyu…dan kamu ga perlu minta maaf. Aku percaya sama kamu…dan ini kesalahan aku, bukan kamu. Seharusnya aku tetap percaya sama kamu daripada _tweet_an itu. Maaf…:*

_In reply to Cho Kyuhyun_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 2_m_

** imSMl** _no need, beautiful fairy. I'm the one who need to apologize, ya know_? Sekarang…seandainya bisa…aku mau ada di samping kamu, nenangin kamu dalam pelukan aku…dan berbisik minta maaf dan aku hanya cinta sama kamu. Seandainya bisa…

_In reply to Sungmin_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 1_m_

** GaemGyu** dalam hidup tidak ada kata seandainya, Cho Kyuhyunnie…aku tunggu kamu. Jangan khawatir, _okay_? _And I love you as always. Now…you need to rest, right? Nice dream…be nice to your best friend, 'kay_:*

In reply to Cho Kyuhyun

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 9_s_

** imSMl** _lets talk in private, beautiful girl…I'll call you after this. Wait for me._

_In reply to Sungmin_

* * *

Dan seiring dengan percakapan terakhir di _twitter_ itu, Sungmin hanya bisa berharap jika apa yang terjadi setelah ini akan lebih baik. Juga rasa sakit yang ia miliki perlahan akan menghilang karena dia tahu…Kyuhyun hanya mencintainya.

Selamanya hanya ada dirinya dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

Ya…ia harus meyakini hal itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Oh hell noooo. I'm sorry for long updating. I really am busy cause I had started to work. Okay, this story is getting bored, right? Let me know your opinion. So, lets review, okay~?**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I don't think you realize how easily you make me; smile.**_

.

.

.

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap kali Kyuhyun berpikir kapan waktu ia akan kembali, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Alasan dibalik senyumannya itu adalah—ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat sesosok bidadari yang selama ini menghantui tidurnya.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun melihat berita tentang Negara kelahirannya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Alasan dibalik senyumannya itu masih sama—di Negara sana, ada sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua—tapi lebih dari yang bisa ia hitung menggunakan jari tangannya.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun melihat ke arah figura di mana ada potret dirinya dan sosok _yeoja_ berambut coklat panjang, dengan rona merah juga senyuman yang begitu manis, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Alasan dibalik senyumannya, lagi-lagi sama—karena sosok itulah yang ia lihat.

Setiap kali, setiap kali dan setiap kali Kyuhyun berpikir, membayangkan wajah gadis itu. Membayangkan masa depan mereka. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum –lagi. Dengan alasan yang selalu sama. Karena yang dipikirannya adalah gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Lee Sungmin.

Gadis yang sangat dia cintai.

Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin sosok itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum hanya karena mengingatnya, atau bahkan ketika mendapati _email_ darinya. Kyuhyun selalu merasa menjadi orang paling gila ketika hal itu terjadi. Dan Kyuhyun hanya berharap jika tidak ada orang yang menganggap dirinya gila, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Dan hari ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus belajar, musim dingin sudah semakin terasa. Sudah delapan belas bulan ia berada di Negara asing ini. Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sungmin, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hari itu.

Memberikan kejutan? Dengan jarak sejauh ini kejutan yang seperti apa? Mengirim kado? Mungkin saja, tapi—itu hal biasa kan? Lalu harus apa?

Kyuhyun merasa bingung, tapi mengingat hal itu—senyuman hadir di bibirnya.

Oh, lihat. Betapa mudahnya seorang Lee Sungmin membuatnya tersenyum?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin merenung di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi natal. Lalu tahun baru. Dan berarti ulang tahunnya. Ia berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada hari itu? Apa ia boleh berharap jika Kyuhyun berada di depannya saat hari ulang tahunnya?

Oh, ingatkan Sungmin itu tidak mungkin.

Walaupun Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun itu sangat pintar, tapi apa bisa ia melewati satu semester dengan begitu saja? Walau bagaimanapun, di negeri sana ia tetaplah siswa layaknya Sungmin yang tengah menuntut ilmu. Akan sangat tidak mungkin kan? Kecuali jika ia lompat kelas. Tapi, mengingat mereka sudah kelas tiga, mau lompat kelas bagaimana lagi?

Dan sekali lagi Sungmin hanya bisa berharap. Hanya BISA.

Matanya terpejam yang tanpa sadar menampakkan bayangan sosok pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sosok yang selalu ada untuknya. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya. Sungmin tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa kini status mereka adalah pasangan. Sungmin hanya pernah berharap jika mereka akan selalu bersama –dengan Hyukjae juga. Tetapi status kebersamaan mereka ternyata, adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dan yang bisa Sungmin lakukan saat mengingat hal itu adalah tersenyum.

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat, setiap kali Sungmin mengingatnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

Jika Hyukjae –sahabat mereka- juga keluarga besar mereka menyinggung atau membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang tak seorang pun bisa mendeskripsikannya. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri pun tak bisa menjelaskan dari A – Z nya.

Senyuman ketulusan yang ia miliki.

Senyuman penuh cinta dan kerinduan. Hanya itulah yang ia tahu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Woi, Kyu. Ngelamun aja, si? Gue perhatiin daritadi lo ga nyimak pelajaran kan?" tegur Siwon ketika jam istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun yang tadi tengah melamunkan Sungmin pun tersadar saat sahabatnya menepuk bahunya.

"Apa si, Won? Yang penting nilai ulangan gue selalu bagus, kan? Ga dengerin juga gapapa kalik." Balas Kyuhyun kesal karena imajinasinya tentang Sungmin diganggu.

"_I Guess you are thinking about your fairy, aren't you_?" celetuk Changmin yang sedang menyedot minumannya.

"Hn. _Am I wrong to do that_?"

"_No. Please_, Kyu. Ga usah galak-galak juga sama gue. Masih aja dendam," ujar Changmin yang hanya dibalas dengusan napas Kyuhyun.

Kemudian tanpa sadar ia mulai melamun lagi, lalu bergumam. "_Christmas will be coming soon…_"

"_Then_?"

"Huh?"

"_What will you do in Christmas_?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya. "_Aren't you want to spend that day with your beloved, are you_?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bertukar pandang. Mengangguk menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bertanya. "_We got two week holiday to prepare and celebrate Christmas and New Year eve. Why you don't spend it on Korea? With your family and your girlfriend?_" Changmin bertanya sambil menautkan alisnya. Memandangi kedua sahabatnya yang juga menatapnya. "Bukannya kalian kangen sama dua gadis tercinta kalian itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Namun tak lama, sebuah senyuman hadir di bibirnya membuat Changmin merasa was-was. Dua sahabatnya ini akan jadi orang gila jika sudah menyangkut dua sosok gadis bernama Sungmin dan Kibum. Dia hanya berharap jika teman sekelas mereka tak menyadari perubahan aura yang ada.

"Tapi…" Changmin tersentak ketika suara Kyuhyun terdengar. Ia melirik sahabat yang tak kalah evilnya dengan dirinya itu penuh tanda tanya. "_I'm not assuring that I will let her go if I meet her at Christmas eve._"

"Kyu…"

"Gue setuju. Apalagi semenjak gue jadi siswa pertukaran, hubungan gue sama Kibum agak sulit. Kalo ketemu sekarang, bisa-bisa gue ga balik lagi."

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Changmin menghela napas mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Payah lo pada. Ga sayang sama pacar si."

"Min, lo ga tau betapa sulit ngelepasin Sungmin pas gue mau berangkat kesin—"

"Ya ya ya. _I knew that_, Cho. Tapi coba lo pikirin perasaan Sungmin dong? Enam hari setelah natal itu ultahnya dia. Emang lo ga mau apa ngerayain ultahnya Sungmin yang tahun lalu udah lo lewatin?" ujar Changmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. Pikirannya melayang ke malam natal dan tahun baru yang lalu. Ketika ia menghabiskan hari itu bersama teman-temannya di negeri orang. Hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat natal-ulang tahun-baru kepada Sungmin melalui telepon, mengirim kado ke Korea kemudian kembali mengobrol _via video call_.

Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat itu. Ia tahu jika Sungmin ingin dirinya ada di samping gadis itu. Tapi karena saat itu Kyuhyun merasa baru menjadi siswa pertukaran, membuat ia tidak melewati hari liburnya untuk sekedar pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Dan apakah tahun ini ia harus kembali? Tetapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa melepas gadis berambut coklat panjang itu? Bagaimana jika ia terus menahan Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan ingin membawanya ke Negara di mana ia menuntut ilmu sekarang? Bagaimana jika—

"…hyun? Kyuhyun?!"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun langsung tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan sahabat di depannya. Ia menatap Changmin yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Sebenernya, gue pengen balik ke Korea. Tapi…gue ga yakin, Min."

"Apa si yang bikin lo ga yakin? _Please_ deh, Cho. Gue yakin banget kalo Sungmin itu rindu setengah mati ngabisin waktu bareng sama lo."

"_I know that_, Shim. _But—you dunno what I feel and you don't understand why I don't wanna come back by now. It's hard for me if I must come back here again after New Year eve. Well, I just feel—can't let her go again…_"

"Ya ya ya. _Shut it_, Kyu. So? Lo mau nunggu enam bulan lagi gitu? Oh ya udah. Selamat nunggu deh. Nah, lo Miwon? Sama kayak Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menghela napas mendengar ucapan Changmin, namun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang malah terdiam. "Woy!"

"Gue ga tau."

"HA?!" Kyuhyun dan Changmin refleks berteriak. Mereka menatap Siwon tak berkedip.

Kemudian Changmin menyeletuk. "Gue tau lu paling labil di antara kita, Miwon. Tapi jangan korbanin Kibum, dong. Kasian juga dia punya pacar ababil kayak lo. Mending buat gue deh."

"NAH! Gue rekam, Min. Setelah itu gue kasih ke Chamber, HAHAHAHA!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Changmin tersentak.

"Anjir sialan lo, Kyu. Ga! Jangan gitulah, Kyu. Nanti gue bisa berantem sama dia."

"Lo harus ngerasain gimana rasanya berantem sama pacar, Min. Oke? Siplah!"

"_Please_ lah, Kyu. Sadis banget lo sama gueeeeee!"

"Bodo amat. Itu balesan dari gue karena lo pernah ngebajak _twitter_ gue. Sampe bikin Minnie nangis lagi."

"Gue kan udah minta maaf. Dasar Kyupuk kaleng! Apus ga rekamannya, woy!"

"Enak aja. Ini aset kalo lo berani macem-macem sama gue!"

"Kyuuuuuu~!"

Dan Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Ia bersyukur karena Changmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang alasannya. Karena sebenarnya ia hanya butuh waktu lebih lama dari dua minggu untuk bisa membuat semuanya lebih baik tentang hubungan mereka. Itu saja.

Siwon hanya merasa ketika akhirnya ia kembali, ia bisa memiliki seluruh waktu untuk dia habis bersama Kim Kibumnya. Ia tahu itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berbaring menatap langit-langitnya, tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel yang sedari tadi menjadi alat komunikasi antara dirinya dengan peri cantiknya. Ia menunggu balasan email dari Sungmin. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, yang berarti di sana adalah jam makan siang Sungmin di sekolah.

Ah. Ia merasa rindu ketika ia makan siang dengan Sungmin juga Hyukjae. Bagaimana dia dan Hyukjae selalu menitip pada Sungmin untuk dibelikan makanan kesukaan mereka. Sungmin yang tidak pernah menolak dan tetap melakukan kebiasaannya sejak mereka SD.

Kyuhyun juga rindu bagaimana terkadang Sungmin memintanya mencicipi makan siangnya –yang padahal sudah sangat sering ia cicipi- dengan menyuapinya di depan Hyukjae yang hanya dibalasa kekehan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu. Entah kenapa, mengingatnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Seolah ia benar-benar ingin semua itu terjadi lagi.

Kapan…?

Apakah saat kuliah nanti hal itu bisa terjadi lagi?

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_m_

_I missed our lunch time_ ** imSMl AllRiseSilver** :p

_Expand_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hyukjae menunggu Sungmin yang sedang membelikan makanan. Ia memainkan ponsel sahabatnya setelah tadi Sungmin membalas _email_ Kyuhyun. Kemudian tak lama, sebuah mention masuk membuat Hyukjae membuka isi mention itu.

Tatapannya melembut mendapati _mention_ dari sahabatnya sejak kecil, kekasih sahabat imutnya Lee Sungmin –Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengklik _reply_ lalu mulai mengetik balasan.

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 7_m_

_I missed our lunch time_ ** imSMl AllRiseSilver** :p

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 4_m_

_You dunno how much Sungmin asked me when we can spend this time together again?_ RT ** GaemGyu**: _I missed our lunch time_ ** imSMl AllRiseSilver** :p

_Expand_

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_m_

** imSMl AllRiseSilver** Nyuk…_twitter_ lo ke mane? Pake sendiri sono.

_In reply to Sungmin_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 2_m_

Pelit lo ah. Kita makan dulu, ye? Jangan lupa makan malem lo, jelek. RT ** GaemGyu**: ** imSMl AllRiseSilver** Nyuk…_twitter_ lo ke mane? Pake sendiri sono.

_Expand_

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 2_m_

Sial, lo, Kunyuk-_- RT ** imSMl**: Pelit lo ah. Kita makan dulu, ye? Jangan lupa makan malem lo, jelek. RT ** GaemGyu**

_Expand_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 1_m_

Wakakak. _Bye_ jelek, gue sama _MY_ Sungmin makan siang dolo yeee :p RT ** GaemGyu**: Sial, lo, Kunyuk-_- RT ** imSMl**: Pelit lo ah. Kita makan dulu, ye?

_Expand_

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 2_s_

Ingetin gue buat ngebajak _twitter_nya Eunhyuk pas pulang nanti.

_Expand_

* * *

Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum membaca _twit_tan sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya memakan makan siangnya dengan Sungmin yang terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ponselnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba. Hore! Hore! Horeeee! Oke salah backsound. Abaikan._

Libur natal dan tahun baru sudah tiba. Kyuhyun semakin termenung di kamarnya. Apa iya ia harus pulang ke Korea untuk merayakan natal dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Sungmin juga Hyukjae?

Tapi kenapa ia merasa ragu? Kenapa rasanya ia berat untuk sekedar memesan tiket dan membenahi koper untuk liburan dua minggu di Korea? Kenapa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya? Hah. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa aneh. Apa ia harus menghubungi ummanya meminta pendapat? Biasanya insting seorang ibu selalu tepat kan? Apalagi mengenai kenapa ia selalu gelisah dan ragu untuk pulang –walau hanya dua minggu.

Tuuttt…tuuttt…tuuttt…

'Yeoboseyo~?' Kyuhyun bisa mendengar sapaan sang _umma_. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan suara ini juga.

"_Umma_?"

'EOH? KYUHYUNNIEEEEE~'

"Ck. Ga usah teriak, _umma_," balas Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit teleponnya.

'_Hehehe abis _umma_ kaget tiba-tiba kamu telepon, ke rumah lagi ga ke hape _umma_. Ada apa ganteng? Kangen _umma_ ya?_'

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan _umma_nya. "Iya, Kyu kangen. Sekalian Kyu mau tanya sesuatu."

'_Tanya apa sih ganteng? Penting banget?_'

"Gini _umma_, si Changkul nyaranin Kyu ngabisin liburan natal dan tahun baru di Korea bareng kalian. Tapi entah kenapa Kyu selalu ngerasa gelisah dan ragu untuk pulang. Itu kenapa ya? Apa karena takut ga bisa ngelepas Minnie aja kalo ketemu nanti?" cerita Kyuhyun kepada _umma_nya.

'_Hmmmm—gitu ya. Kalau emang kamu ragu mau melakukan sesuatu hal, sebaiknya jangan lakukan hal itu dulu. Walau sebenarnya _umma_ pengeeeeen banget kamu ngerayain natal-ulang-tahun baru di sini. Tapi ya, ya udah. Jangan dipaksain sayang. _Minnie_ pasti ngerti kok._'

"Padahal Kyu kangen banget sama kalian. Tapi entah apa di hati kecil Kyu, Kyu selalu ragu."

'_Iyaaaa~ _umma_ ngerti kok. Udah, kamu istirahat dulu sana. Besok kita ngobrol lagi, ya?_'

"_Ne, umma. Love you_. Salam buat _appa_, Lee _ahjuma-ahjushi_, _my fairy_, dan yang lainnya."

'_Oke ganteng. _Nice dreaaaaam~ love you too_._'

"_Jaa umma_."

Dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan panggilannya. Lalu kembali termenung. Tak lama…senyumanlah kembali tampak di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Minnie…mungkin mungkin saat ini…tapi aku janji kalau setelah aku pulang nanti…seluruh waktu aku cuma buat kamu…_I love you as always_ peri cantik~" bisiknya seolah sosok Sungmin ada di dekatnya. Dan senyuman di wajahnya pun tak luntur sama sekali sampai dirinya tertidur pulas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

1 Januari, pukul 11:52 malam.

Sungmin bergerak-gerak malas di atas sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sang adik –Ryeowook sedang bermain komputer –memainkan game- di meja komputer tak jauh dari sofa sambil menunggu tahun baru. Keluarganya, kelurga Kyuhyun juga Hyukjae sedang mengobrol dan sisanya menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Kemudian tatapannya terpaku menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun belum membalas _email_nya? Apa dia sedang sibuk?

"Minnie _unnie_~"

"Hm?" Sungmin tersentak mendengar panggilan sang adik.

Ryeowook menunjuk layar laptopnya. "Sapinya ga mau bangun. Dia kenapa?"

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri sang adik. Kemudian tangannya mengutak-atik permainan yang dimainkan adik bungsunya itu. "Oh, ini. Sapinya sakit jadi harus dikasih obat. Nah, itu udah," jelas sambil memberi obat pada sapi di dalam permainan itu, lalu menyerahkan kembali alih permainan kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu kembali bermain. "Oke! Oiya, _unnie_~ kemarin malam Kyu _oppa_ telpon Wookie."

Sungmin mengerjap. "Oh ya? Apa katanya?"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Cuma tanya keadaan Wookie aja kok. Terus juga katanya dia kangen sama Wookie."

"Kyu _oppa_ ga kangen _unnie_?"

"Eh? Wookie ga tanya. _Unnie_ telpon aja Kyu _oppa_nya, sanaaa~" ucap Ryeowook kemudian kembali fokus ke permainannya membuat Sungmin terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan rambut sang adik.

"Dasar Wookie jelek."

"Minnie _unnie_ juga, wek :p"

"Kkkk~"

Sungmin hanya bisa terus memperhatikan sang adik yang kemudian kembali duduk di atas sofa, membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa pergantian tahun kali ini yang hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Sungmin menunggu keluarganya berkumpul untuk mulai menghitung mundur. Yang kebetulan juga akan menjadi detik-detik penambahan usianya. Atau sebenarnya ia tak sadar sudah melewati hal i—_Cling_!

Eh? Mata Sungmin kembali mengerjap. Cepat-cepat ia mengecek ponselnya dan mengecek mention di _twitter_nya.

Dan matanya pun kembali mengerjap.

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 9_m_

** imSMl** _happy new –birthday- year my beautiful fairy. Wish you all the best, your dreams will be come true. Love you_ cantiiiiik:*

_Expand_

* * *

Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengetik balasan. Tak menyadari tatapan keluaganya juga yang lainnya ikut tersenyum dan sedikit memberikan waktu kepada Sungmin berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 7_m_

** GaemGyu** _thank you_, Kyunnie~ _happy new year, ne_? hehe aku udah ngucapin itu padahal:p oiya, kemarin malem ngerayain bareng siapa? Siwon dan Changmin lagi?

_In reply to ChoKyuhyun_

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 6_m_

** imSMl** ngerayain bareng foto-foto kamu:*

_In reply to Sungmin_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 5_m_

** GaemGyu** Jangan jadi _psycho_, Kyu wkwk:* tapi gombal banget sih:p sayang kamu ga di sini, padahal _umma_ masak makanan kesukaan kamu, loh~

_In reply to ChoKyuhyun_

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 4m

** imSMl** yaaaah sayang banget. Tapi aku janji taun depan kita rayain bareng ya? Sekarang kamu rayain dulu bareng yang lain aja, _okay_? _Love youuuuu_ banget:*

_In reply to Sungmin_

* * *

**Sungmin** imSMl 3_m_

** GaemGyu** makasih Kyunnieeee~ _love you tooooo_ banget:*

_In reply to ChoKyuhyun_

* * *

**ChoKyuhyun** GaemGyu 2_m_

** imSMl** _Have a nice new –birthday- year, my beautiful_:*

_In reply to Sungmin_

* * *

Dan keduanya tanpa sadar tersenyum, tidak menyadari jika mereka bisa saling dengan mudah membuat masing-masing dari mereka tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to; Adekyumin joyer, dewiktubagus, Niwadark (**ini udah lanjut kak. tapi gue masih nahan Kyu di entah Negara mana lol**), Aprily (**iya maaf ya, apdetnya makin molor. Kemarin-marin sibuk UN-ngurus PTN-terus daftar kuliah blablabla. hehe ini sudah apdet:)**), kangsohwi (**Kyu balik nanti kalo lo udah ga jatuh cinta sama Gaara buahahaha**), imAlfera, melee, Anik0405, nova137, Cho MeiHwa, Nonakyu **_dan _**El (**sama-sama dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca. Bagaimanapun hubungan yang kamu jalani sekarang, yakin saya pada kepercayaan masing-masing. Segala kesulitan pasti dipermudah jika percaya sama Tuhan:) ini sudah apdet:)**)**_

* * *

_**Note : Finally **_**saya**_** update. **_**Huwaaaaa maafkan keterlambatan saya**_** TT **_**Bisa protes ke Kyuhyun kok**_** ***_**nyengir**_*** **_**Ga banyak cincong deh**_**. Part **_**ini gimana**_**? **_**Tambah aneh ya? Maap**_** TT Btw, mungkin next chap **_**atau**_** next**_**nya lagi bakal**_** End. **_**Jadi minta masukkannya ya**

_**Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

_**If you are brave to say "Good bye,"**_

_**Life will reward you with a new "Hello."**_

– **Paulo Coelho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**LAST CHAPTER Part 1~**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seseorang yang percaya pada takdir, akan mengikuti ke mana garis takdir itu terus berjalan dan di mana akan berhenti. Tetapi mereka yang hanya menganggap takdir adalah hukuman, ketika mereka mendapatkan cobaan, mereka akan berhenti dan tidak akan pernah bisa lari lagi.

Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini, memang sudah ditakdirkan. Kita sebagai manusia, hanya bisa menjalani apa yang bisa kita jalani.

Karena Tuhan, tidak akan pernah memberikan cobaan di luar batas kemampuan yang kita miliki.

Seperti sebuah perpisahan, bukanlah akhir dari segala kehidupan yang ada. Namun, hal tersebut adalah hal baru yang bisa kau sambut dengan dikatakan sebagai…awal baru untuk sebuah pertemuan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ada yang selalu mengatakan sesuatu hal pada Sungmin bahwa; ketika kau berani mengucapkan selamat tinggal, maka kehidupan akan menghadiahkanmu sebuah hal yang baru. Sebuah kata _hallo_ yang belum pernah kau temui. Sesuatu yang akan membawamu pada hal yang tak pernah kau temukan sebelumnya.

Karena itulah Sungmin yakin, ketika ia merelakan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil program pertukaran itu, suatu saat nanti…kehidupan yang baru akan menantinya di masa depan. Bersama Kyuhyun…ia akan menjalani hal baru itu.

"Min_nie_?" Sungmin tersentak ketika suara sahabatnya menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang kini memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya kepadanya.

Melihat hal itu, Sungmin hanya tersenyum meyakinkan Hyukjae bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kemudian gadis berambut coklat itu menarik sahabatnya meninggalkan gedung tempatnya menimba ilmu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun antusias. Harus ia akui ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu detik-detik ujian, kemudian kelulusan. Jujur saja ia merasa tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Ujian kelulusan tentunya diadakan berbeda dengan ujian kenaikan kelas para _junior_nya. Karena itulah Kyuhyun sibuk belajar walau pada kenyataannya ia sudah termasuk murid yang pintar. Mungkin tanpa belajar pun ia bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurna.

"Oi," lamunannya tersadar ketika Changmin menyapanya. Arah pandangannya juga bukan hanya padanya, tapi pada orang di depannya—Siwon. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung, seolah bertanya ada apa. "Gimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling pandang. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Changmin tidak akan pernah benar. "Perjanjian apaan?"

"Kalau kalian bisa jadi posisi satu dan dua seangkatan, gue bakalan ngerasain yang namanya _LDR_ kayak kalian. Tapi kalo kalian ga bisa, kalian lanjut kuliah di sini. Gima—"

"_Absolutely no_. Gausah bercanda, Changmin. Gue tau lo juga pinter kok, tapi dibanding sama Kyuhyun, dia lebih pinter dari lo. Dan udah jelas gue ga bakal bisa ngelampauin kalian," sela Siwon sedikit sewot. Jujur saja, dia itu tidak sejenius kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Ta—"

"Gue setuju sama Siwon. Lagian gue gamau lo ngerasain hal yang sama kayak kita. Apalagi belum tentu Chamber setuju. Dan lagi—_LDR_ itu ga enak, Min. Gausah sok mau nyicipin segala lo. Nyindir gue sama Miwon lo, ha?"

Changmin diem. "Tuh kan, lo malah nyangka gitu. Gini aja ya, Kyu. Kalo aja lo bisa masuk universitas kayak Harvard/Oxford/Cambridge/Sorbone, kan titel lo lebih tinggi. Dan saat lo ngelamar kerja—"

"Gue ga butuh. Gue udah pasti ngelanjut bisnis bokap gue—itu permintaan bokap langsung. Kalaupun emang mau dapet titel, gue bisa cari itu di Korea. Bareng sama bidadari gue dan sahabat gue. Ga perlu ngabisin waktu di sini lagi. Gue udah ga kuat," sela Kyuhyun juga. Changmin memutar bola mata.

Sejujurnya ia hanya mau tahu seberapa besar perasaan dua sahabatnya ini pada pacar mereka. Tetapi mendapati respon yang sedemikian rupa, Changmin jadi sadar jika keduanya begitu mencintai dua sosok gadis di negeri Ginseng sana. Beruntung sekali mereka, pikir Changmin.

Pria jangkung itu menghela napas, lalu menepuk kedua pundak sahabatnya. "Kalian emang lelaki sejati. Gue bangga jadi sahabat kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun maupun Siwon yang keheranan.

'Tuh anak kenapa, si?'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin melewatkan hari-hari yang tersisa dengan begitu semangat. Ia tetap ceria, tetap terbuka, tetap sabar sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia terus belajar supaya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan masuk universitas yang sama dengan sahabat dan sang kekasih. Karena mereka pernah berjanji, untuk selalu bersama walau bagaimanapun.

Sungmin memandangi buku pelajarannya dengan serius, kemudian melirik Hyukjae di sampingnya yang juga ikut belajar dengannya. Ia menelengkan kepala melihat Hyukjae sibuk memainkan ponsel miliknya.

Karena penasaran, Sungmin pun bertanya. "Hyuk_kie_ lagi apa? Kok serius banget?" tanyanya sambil mengintip layar ponsel Hyukjae. Dan sekilas, ia bisa melihat nama akun _twitter_ Donghae di sana. "Hm? Hyuk_kie_ lagi main _twitter_? Ada apa di sana? Ada berita baru?"

Hyukjae yang ditanya dan Sungmin hampir tahu apa yang dilihatnya, meletakkan ponselnya itu dan kembali fokus ke arah buku di atas meja. Membenarkan duduknya lalu berdeham. "Ehem. Ga kok, Min. Cuma lagi buka-buka aja, haha. Iya, Cuma buka-buka aja," balasnya sambil meringis dalam hati karena sudah berbohong pada Sungmin.

Padahal mah, dirinya sedang menstalk satu akun _twitter_ barusan. Sekaligus _dm_-an dengan Kyuhyun yang ternyata tahu kebiasaannya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, tidak mau jadi orang kepo yang menyebalkan. "_Arraseooo_~ kalau ada apa-apa cerita sama Min_nie_, ya?" balasnya membuat Hyukjae menatapnya serius, namun kemudian menghela napas dan kembali fokus ke arah bukunya.

Tapi tak mau mengecewakan Sungmin, ia membalas. "Iya, Min_nie_~ tenang ajaaa~"

Dan keheningan kembali tercipta setelah itu.

Hyukjae kembali melirik lagi ke arah ponselnya yang berkedip, lalu pelan-pelan memeriksanya, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu Sungmin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**View all messages**_

* * *

**GaemGyu** 10_m_

Yaelah masih jaman _stalk_? Tembak lah.

* * *

**AllRiseSilver** 9_m_

Manusia kamvret-_- GUE CEWEK KALO LO LUPAAAA~ #gerusbuku

* * *

**GaemGyu** 8_m_

Emansipasi wanitalah. Masih aja kaku #ngakaknista #Hyukjaeayotembakgebetanlo!

* * *

**AllRiseSilver** 7_m_

Ga semudah itu, Cho. Sombong ah. Mentang-mentang lo cowok, yang bisa langsung nembak cewek yang disuka. _HASTAG_ LOOO-_- #makanbata

* * *

**GaemGyu** 6_m_

Duh ngakak ah. Terus kenapa emang? Lagian ga semua cowok langsung nembak pas mereka suka cewek. _Hastag_nya mantep kan? Bikin twit ah.

* * *

**AllRiseSilver** 5_m_

Ngakak aja sepuas lo, lek. Duh ya tapi, teteplah malu. Lagian ga deket selama ini.

Bikin twit? Mati lo kalo ketemu ntar.

* * *

**GaemGyu** 4_m_

Duh. Pedekatelah. Susah amat. Malu lagi?

Nyebur aja sono ke kolam ikan sekolah. _Make a MOVE_ dongss!

Ga takut gue sama lo #senyumremeh

* * *

**AllRiseSilver** 3_m_

Auah cape ngomong sama lo. Udah tiba-tiba nge_dm_ bilang gitu-_-

MALEEESSS GUE SAMA LO, KYU-_-

DAAAAN GUE BERSUMFAH BAKAL NGEJITAKIN LO NTAR!

* * *

**GaemGyu** 2_m_

Ngambek mele kerjaan lo. Oiya, ingetin gue pas balik masih ada utang buat BAJAK _TWITTER_ LO, yak? SIP! #bikin_reminder_ #pasang_alarm_

* * *

**AllRiseSilver** 1_m_

NIAT BINGIIITTT-_- #semacemngakak #nyiumkebusukanKyuhyun

GUE GA AKAN TERTIPU NANTI!

* * *

**GaemGyu** 40_s_

LAH DIBANTU GAMAO? YODAH _FIX_ KITA PUTUS JADI SOBAT! #bakarsuratperjanjian #kok

* * *

**AllRiseSilver** 5_s_

KOK LO GITU? LAGIAN SEJAK KAPAN SOBATAN PAKE SURAT SEGALA?

BLOON AH-_- #capslocknyanak

* * *

Hyukjae menjedukkan kepalanya ke layar ponsel itu tanpa sadar. Kok bisa dia punya temen sekampret Kyuhyun? Tapi ia tersenyum kemudian, setidaknya Kyuhyun peduli padanya dan sangat kenal siapa dirinya.

_Well_, sejujurnya ia tidak pernah tuh merasa cerita kalau dia suka seseorang. Lagipula rasa itu Hyukjae sendiri tidak tahu kapan datangnya. Dan Hyukjae tidak ingat pernah mem_posted tweet _atau status tentang hal itu. Tapi dengan mudah Kyuhyun menebaknya? Sip, _okay_. Cho Kyuhyun memang teman yang super kampret.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 10_m_

Duh ayo bikin _hastag_ #HYUKJAEAYOTEMBAKGEBETANLO! jadi _number_ 1 di _TTWW_ /ketawa ngakak/

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 8_m_

#NGAKAKNISTA RT ** GaemGyu**: Duh ayo bikin _hastag_ #HYUKJAEAYOTEMBAKGEBETANLO! jadi _number_ 1 di _TTWW_ /ketawa ngakak/

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 8_m_

Duh nguquq nih, siapa emang gebetannya? RT ** SChangmin**: #NGAKAKNISTA RT ** GaemGyu**: Duh ayo bikin _hastag_ #HYUKJAEAYOTEMBAKGEBETANLO! jadi _number_ 1 di _TTWW_ /ketawa ngakak/

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 7_m_

Berita hangat sekolah nih RT ** siwon407**: Duh nguquq nih, siapa emang gebetannya? RT ** SChangmin**: #NGAKAKNISTA RT ** GaemGyu**: Duh ayo bikin _hastag_ #HYUKJAEAYOTEMBAKGEBETANLO! jadi _number_ 1 di _TTWW_ /ketawa ngakak/

Expand

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 6_m_

** donghae861015 siwon407 SChangmin** DUH MAKIN NGAKAK DUH XD

_In reply to _**Donghae**

* * *

(Tanpa sadar alis Hyukjae berkedut kesal. Segera saja ia ikut nimbrung di _conversation_ itu.)

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 4_m_

** GaemGyu donghae861015 siwon407 SChangmin** DUH KYUHYUN _CAPSLOCK_NYA NAAAK! #gerussapi

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_m_

LO JUGA KALIK RT ** AllRiseSilver**: **GaemGyu donghae861015 siwon407 SChangmin** DUH KYUHYUN _CAPSLOCK_NYA NAAAK! #gerussapi

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_m_

** AllRiseSilver** _BTW_ NYUK ADA ORANGNYA TUH #seketikangakak

_Expand_

* * *

Hyukjae yang membacanya semakin emosi. Diketuk-ketukkannya tangannya di atas meja membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Bertanya khawatir. "Hyuk_kie_ kenapa sih? Kok liatin _hp_ sambil melotot terus kesel gitu? Itu tangannya juga kasian nanti sakit :3"

"Duuuh, Min_nie_, pacar kamu tuh nyebelin banget sih. Liat nih!"

Hyukjae langsung menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Seketika Sungmin penuh kebingungan. "Hyuk_kie_ lagi suka seseorang? Kok Kyu tau? Kok Min_nie_ engga?"

Hyukjae makin pusing. "Duh, iya. Abis ini aku cerita. Tapi ini—AAAAAAARGH! Cho Kyuhyun awas aja kalo ketemu."

Mendengar ucapan frustasi Hyukjae, Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk-tepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya, yang ajaibnya sukses membuat gadis berambut pirang itu agak tenang.

"Ya beginilah punya temen gila macem Kyuhyun," gumamnya yang hanya Sungmin balas dengan kekehan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 20_m_

DUH KYUHYUN SINI, _COME TO_ HYUKKIE! PENGEN BINGIT NGEBEJEK LO JADI RUJAK BEBEK IH #garuktembok #makanbatu

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 19_m_

HYUKKIE _CAPSLOCK_NYA, NAK! /lempar ** GaemGyu**/ RT ** AllRiseSilver**: DUH KYUHYUN SINI, _COME TO_ HYUKKIE! PENGEN BINGIT NGEBEJEK LO JADI RUJAK BEBEK IH #garuktembok #makanbatu

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 18_m_

Emang siapa sih, Hyuk? Kok gue jadi penasaran? :v RT ** AllRiseSilver**: DUH KYUHYUN SINI, _COME TO_ HYUKKIE! PENGEN BINGIT NGEBEJEK LO JADI RUJAK BEBEK IH

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 17_m_

** imYHl GaemGyu** ABISNYA KYUHYUN NYEBELIN BANGET _OPPAAA_~ /ngadu manja ceritanya/

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 16_m_

DUH NGUQUQ EAAA RT ** AllRiseSilver**: ** imYHl GaemGyu** ABISNYA KYUHYUN NYEBELIN BANGET _OPPAAA_~ /ngadu manja ceritanya/

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 15_m_

Anjir makin ngakak nista gue RT ** donghae861015**: Emang siapa sih, Hyuk? Kok gue jadi penasaran? :v RT ** AllRiseSilver**: DUH KYUHYUN SINI, _COME TO_ HYUKKIE! PENGEN

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 14_m_

** GaemGyu donghae861015** DIEM LU SETAN!

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 14_m_

** donghae861015** bukan siapa-siapa kok :v

_In reply to _**Donghae**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 13_m_

Duh boong banget duh. Anak sekolahan kalian kok #ngakaksalto RT ** AllRiseSilver**: ** donghae861015** bukan siapa-siapa kok :v

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 13_m_

** AllRiseSilver donghae861015** duh, biarin gue setan, dapet bidadari yang kayak malaikat seperti ** imSMl** udahlah, melengkapi banget kan?:p

_In reply to _**Eun Hyuk**

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 12_m_

** AllRiseSilver** seriussss? Penasaran kalik. Cerita lah~ #sapaguewoy

_In reply to _**Eun Hyuk**

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 12_m_

Serius? Gue kenal? RT ** GaemGyu**: Duh boong banget. Anak sekolahan kalian kok #ngakaksalto RT ** AllRiseSilver**: ** donghae861015** bukan siapa-siapa kok :v

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 12_m_

Kok gue nemu _clue_ si? Kyu, bales _dm_ gue, oke! RT ** GaemGyu**: Anjir makin ngakak nista gue RT ** donghae861015**: Emang siapa sih, Hyuk? Kok gue jadi penasaran? :v RT ** AllRiseSilver**:

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 11m

** GaemGyu imSMl** TERUS GUE HARUS BILANG SELAMAT GITU? OH AJA-_-

_In reply to __**Cho Kyuhyun**_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRise Silver 11_m_

Kyu, gausah ngajak berantem di sini napa RT ** GaemGyu**: Duh boong banget duh. Anak sekolahan kalian kok #ngakaksalto RT ** AllRiseSilver**: ** donghae861015** bukan siapa-siapa

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 10_m_

** donghae861015** lah kenapa jadi penasaran wkwk :v

_In reply to _**Donghae**

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 10_m_

…..RT ** imYHl**: Kok gue nemu _clue_ si? Kyu, bales _dm_ gue, oke! RT ** GaemGyu**: Anjir makin ngakak nista gue RT ** donghae861015**: Emang siapa sih, Hyuk? Kok gue jadi penasaran? :v RT

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 9_m_

** AllRiseSilver** HARUS DONG! SOALNYA UDAH PASTI DIA BAHAGIA KALAU SAMA GUE~ #_dance_gangnamstyle

_In reply to _**Eun Hyuk**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 9_m_

** donghae861015 AllRiseSilver** KENAL BANGET WEH KENAAAAAL #tereaknista

_In reply to _**Donghae**

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 8_m_

GA USAH BACOT! ** GaemGyu**

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 7_m_

** AllRiseSilver** duh iya deh mangap, mbak. Misi~ /pulang

_In reply to _**Eun Hyuk**

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 7_m_

Oh gitu? OOOOOOO-ke gue gaboleh kepo. _Bye_ /pulang RT ** GaemGyu**: ** donghae861015** ** AllRiseSilver** KENAL BANGET WEH KENAAAAAL #tereaknista

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 6_m_

YUNHO _HYUNG BANZAAAAAI_! SEKALI NEBAK LANGSUNG BENER! HAHAHA /senggol ** AllRiseSilver**/

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 5_m_

Iyalah. Keliatan banget kode lu RT ** GaemGyu**: YUNHO _HYUNG BANZAAAAAI_! SEKALI NEBAK LANGSUNG BENER! HAHAHA /senggol ** AllRiseSilver**/

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 5_m_

Duh, kepo aja gapapa kepoin Hyukjae yang banyak! Gue si bisa aja bocor, tapi sayang temen gue wkwk RT ** donghae861015**: Oh gitu? OOOOOOO-ke gue gaboleh kepo. _Bye_ /pulang RT ** GaemGyu**: **donghae861015 AllRiseSilver**

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 4_m_

DIEM BLIS RT ** GaemGyu**: YUNHO _HYUNG BANZAAAAAI_! SEKALI NEBAK LANGSUNG BENER! HAHAHA /senggol ** AllRiseSilver**/

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 4_m_

Liat Hyukjae kalap gue semacem ngakak di kamar ini d0h. Gue taruhan Min_nie_ baru tau tadi /insting seorang kakak ganteng macem gue/

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 3_m_

PRET. KAMVRET AH RT ** imYHl**: Liat Hyukjae kalap gue semacem ngakak di kamar ini d0h. Gue taruhan Min_nie_ baru tau tadi /insting seorang kakak ganteng macem gue/

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 3_m_

Duh cuma bisa ngakak bacain _teel_, duh. Hyukjae, Hyukjae. Ayo langsung tembak aja duh ;-))))

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 3_m_

Duh, plis duh gue butuh bata buat gue gigitin duh. Ngakak nge_troll_ gue daritadi DUH! ADUHLAH KYUHYUN LO KAMFRET SEKALIIII! INI GUE NGAKAK ASLI! HYUKJAE SEMANGAT NEMBAK YAAA! #semacemngakaklagi

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 2_m_

Won, kalo ketemu langsung, INGETIN GUE BUAT BIKIN LO PUTUS SAMA KIBUM, MPOS! RT ** siwon407**: Duh cuma bisa ngakak bacain _teel_, duh. Hyukjae, Hyukjae. Ayo langsung tembak aja duh ;-))))

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 2_m_

…CHANGMIN _IS THE_ KAMFRETO _PERSON IN DA WORLD. GO DIE,_ NAK! _GO DIE!_ /lempar bom/ RT ** SChangmin**: Duh, plis duh gue butuh bata buat gue gigitin duh. Ngakak nge_troll_ gue daritadi DUH! ADUHLAH KYUHYUN LO KAMFRET SEKALIIII!

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_m_

DAN MALEM INI GUE NGE_TROLL_ DI KAMAR MANTENG _TEEL_ SAMBIL _CHATTING_AN SAMA YUNHO _HYUNG_ DAN _MY_ ** imSMl** #minumsusu

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver 5_s_

SUNGGUH KAMFRETO SEKALI! DASAR SAHABAT KAMFRET =)))) RT ** GaemGyu**: DAN MALEM INI GUE NGE_TROLL_ DI KAMAR MANTENG _TEEL_ SAMBIL _CHATTING_AN SAMA YUNHO _HYUNG_ DAN _MY_ ** imSMl** #minumsusu

_Expand_

* * *

Dan dengan begitu, Hyukjae mematikan layar ponselnya kemudian melirik ke arah Sungmin yang cekikikan di sampingnya. Alisnya mengernyit, bibirnya mengerucut. Jangan bilang Sungmin ikut menertawakannya?

"Min_nie _kok ketawa-tawa? Ngetawain aku?" tanya Hyukjae.

Sungmin yang ditanya langsung menoleh. "Eh? Engga kok, Hyuk_kie_~ ini lagi baca _chat_tan, Kyu. Lagi cerita lucu :3"

"Oh, gitu," entah kenapa pas mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Hyukjae langsung _badmood_. Mungkin efek di _twitter_ tadi. Dalam hati Hyukjae berucap, 'Awas lo, Cho Kyuhyun sarap-_- Liat aja nanti, liat!' dendam Hyukjae pada sang sobat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sedangkan Kyuhyun di apartemennya hanya bisa terus tertawa. _Well_, sejujurnya menjahili Hyukjae memang hal yang paling menyenangkan. Apalagi dia punya bahan jahilan yang membuat Hyukjae mati kutu.

Ah, semoga ada yang mengingatkan dia untuk TETAP membajak _twitter_ Hyukjae saat pulang nanti.

Karena Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan berbagai macam cara supaya Hyukjae dan orang yang disukainya itu bisa berpacaran.

Sahabat yang baik, bukan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setiap persiapan, seluruh ujian percobaan dan liburan untuk menenangkan diri pra ujian Negara sudah dilewati.

Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin, melihat apakah pakaiannya sudah rapih dan penampilannya cukup baik. Sungmin melirik jam dinding, kemudian ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Diambilnya ponsel itu kemudian mengirimkan _email_ kepada seseorang di negeri sana yang di mana besok –di Negara yang Kyuhyun tempati- sosok itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

_To : Kyuhyunnie~_

_Subject : Fighting!_

_Semangat buat besok ya, Kyunnie~_

_Love you:*_

* * *

_From : Kyuhyunnie~_

_Re; Subject : Fighting!_

_Semangat buat kamu juga sayang. Hari ini mulai kan? Berjuang sama-sama ya supaya kita cepet ketemu. Love you pake banget:*_

* * *

_To : Kyuhyunnie~_

_Re; Re; Subject : Fighting!_

_Tuhkan mulai gombal (/.\\) Udah ah, Minnie berangkat dulu, ya~? Kyunnie jangan lupa belajar. Sampai ketemu suami masa depanku~ :p_

* * *

_From : Kyuhyunnie~_

_Re; Re; Re; Subject : Fighting!_

_Eheheheh~ udah berani godain balik aku, ya?:* Sampai ketemu juga istri masa depanku:*_

* * *

Dan yah, Sungmin hanya bisa terus memerah. Bercakap-cakap lewat _email_ saja seperti ini, apalagi jika mereka bertemu langsung? Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya walau hanya sedetik.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ujian hari pertama, sukses menurutnya. Sungmin merasa sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya bersama Hyukjae di sampingnya. Namun lagi-lagi, sosok itu sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Diintipnya sedikit layar ponsel Hyukjae, dan seketika Sungmin tersenyum maklum, menyenggol lengan sahabatnya membuat gadis pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"Min_nie_! Hampir aja ponselnya jatuh. Kenapa?" ujar Hyukjae pada _yeoja_ berambut coklat itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum membalas, dan ketika matanya melihat ke depan. Lagi-lagi dia menyenggol lengan sang sobat.

Berucap mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis pirang bernama Hyukjae tersebut. "Tuh, ada orangnya. Ngapain _stalk_erin _twitter_nya terus kalau orangnya nyata di ruangan sebelah. Malah di depan mata lagi."

Hyukjae langsung melihat ke arah yang Sungmin tunjuk. Iya, benar. Ia bisa melihat sosok itu berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, lalu berbelok menjadi ke arahnya. Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. Tidak lucu jika satu sekolah tahu jika ia sedang menyukai seseorang—yang bahkan tidak dekat dengannya.

Hyukjae hanya mendesah walau jantungnya berdebar, kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari bangunan bertingkat tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Walau tadi bisa ia rasakan, jikalau tatapan teman-teman sosok itu terus mengikuti arah langkah kakinya.

Tapi Hyukjae berusaha tak peduli. Selesaikan ujian kelulusan ini baru mengurusi masalah hati.

Iya, itu tekadnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Hyukjae kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya. Dan detik-detik berikutnya, ia sukses merengut membaca semua _mention_ yang masuk ke akun _twitter_nya.

Lalu ia pun berbisik lirih pada sang sobat. "Tuh kan, pacar kamu masih nyebelin. Siwon sama Changmin pake ikut-ikutan lagi. Dan Yunho _oppa_ juga ikut andil. Ghhhh."

Dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh membalasnya. Disertai tangannya yang terangkat mengelus rambut pirang sahabatnya.

Jauh di belakang mereka, keduanya mengabaikan tatapan penuh damba yang dilayangkan seseorang pada gadis yang baru saja menyamankan dirinya pada elusan _yeoja_ lainnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** cemungudh eaaa~ diucapin cemungudh sama doi ga? Diucapin dong pasti? #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -1-

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** kalo ga diucapin, jan sedih. Lu ngode aja. Nge_tweet_ kek, pasang status _bbm/fb_ kek, atau sekalian mention langsung aja orangnya. Kalo perlu lu _sms/bbm/wa/line/kakao_ kalo punya _ID_ dia mah. #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -1-

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** jan bersyedih. Sejujurnya dia selalu bersamamu kok :') #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -1-

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** cemungudh eaaa~ diucapin cemungudh sama doi ga? Diucapin dong pasti? #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -2-

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** kalo ga diucapin, jan sedih. Lu ngode aja. Nge_tweet _kek, pasang status _bbm/fb_ kek, atau sekalian mention langsung aja orangnya. Kalo perlu lu _sms/bbm/wa/line/kakao_ kalo punya _ID_ dia mah. #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -2-

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** jan bersyedih. Sejujurnya dia selalu bersamamu kok :') #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -2-

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** cemungudh eaaa~ diucapin cemungudh sama doi ga? Diucapin dong pasti? #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -3-

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** kalo ga diucapin, jan sedih. Lu ngode aja. Nge_tweet_ kek, pasang status _bbm/fb_ kek, atau sekalian mention langsung aja orangnya. Kalo perlu lu _sms/bbm/wa/line/kakao_ kalo punya _ID_ dia mah. #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -3-

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** jan bersyedih. Sejujurnya dia selalu bersamamu kok :') #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -3-

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** cemungudh eaaa~ diucapin cemungudh sama doi ga? Diucapin dong pasti? #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -4-

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** kalo ga diucapin, jan sedih. Lu ngode aja. Nge_tweet_ kek, pasang status _bbm/fb_ kek, atau sekalian mention langsung aja orangnya. Kalo perlu lu _sms/bbm/wa/line/kakao_ kalo punya _ID_ dia mah. #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -4-

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** jan bersyedih. Sejujurnya dia selalu bersamamu kok :') #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -4-

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** cemungudh eaaa~ diucapin cemungudh sama doi ga? Diucapin dong pasti? #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -5-

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** kalo ga diucapin, jan sedih. Lu ngode aja. Nge_tweet_ kek, pasang status _bbm_/_fb_ kek, atau sekalian _mention_ langsung aja orangnya. Kalo perlu lu _sms/bbm/wa/line/kakao_ kalo punya _ID_ dia mah. #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -5-

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 3_h_

** AllRiseSilver** jan bersyedih. Sejujurnya dia selalu bersamamu kok :') #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU -5-

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 2_h_

** SChangmin siwon407** Kampret gue ngakak baca twittan kalian ke Eunhyuk #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 2_h_

Apaan tiba-tiba gue buka _twitter tweet_an beruntun trio kampret muncul serentak gitu. Ckckck. Dasar otak setan. Etapi gue ikutan _hastag_nya laaaa #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU

_Expand_

* * *

**Chamberlain Kim** KChamberlain 2_h_

** GaemGyu SChangmin siwon407** _you don't afraid of getting suspend? Don't use too many hastag. It could makes your account getting suspend._

_Expand_

* * *

**Chamberlain Kim** KChamberlain 2_h_

_Okay, I think I'll join too, but just one tweet. Keep fighting_, Hyukjae-_ssi_~ ** AllRiseSilver** #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 2_h_

** GaemGyu siwon407** mending lu ngakak. Gue ga fokus belajar ini kamvret.

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 2_h_

** KChamberlain GaemGyu siwon407** _Well, we knew it, by. We just used in 5 tweet_. Chamby, _go to study, then_~

_In reply to _**Chamberlain Kim**

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 2_h_

RT ** KChamberlain**: _Okay, I think I'll join too, but just one tweet. Keep fighting,_ Hyukjae-_ssi_~ ** AllRiseSilver** #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 2_h_

Banyakin twitnya _hyung_!RT ** imYHl**: Apaan tiba-tiba gue buka _twitter tweet_an beruntun trio kampret muncul serentak gitu. Ckckck. Dasar otak setan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 2_h_

** GaemGyu SChangmin** emang kapan lu kagak ngakak, Kyu? lu kan seneng banget jailin orang.

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 2_h_

Lu sama aje _hyung_ otak setannyaRT ** imYHl**: Apaan tiba-tiba gue buka _twitter tweet_an beruntun trio kampret muncul serentak gitu. Ckckck. Dasar otak setan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 2_h_

** KChamberlain GaemGyu SChangmin** _well, I already knew it_, Cham.

_In reply to __**Chamberlain Kim**_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 2_h_

RT ** KChamberlain**: _Okay, I think I'll join too, but just one tweet. Keep fighting_, Hyukjae-_ssi_~ ** AllRiseSilver** #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 2_h_

Jan pacaran di sini lu bedua RT ** SChangmin**: ** KChamberlain GaemGyu siwon407** _Well, we knew it, by. We just used in 5 tweet. _Chamby_, go to study, then~_

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** imYHl** sesama setan gausah saling ngatain _hyung_ wuakakak. _Spam_ _mention/bbm/line/wa/kakao_nya si Eunhyuk yok, _hyung_!

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

_Pathetic. Why just one tweeted? I need you to spam her mention,_ Cham. Wkwk RT ** KChamberlain**: _Okay, I think I'll join too, but just one tweet. Keep fighting_, Hyukjae-_ssi_~ ** AllRiseSilver** #SEMANGATUJIANYAHYUKJAE! #DOIMENDOAKANMU

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

Weh, _lovey dovey is not allowed here_ wkwk RT ** SChangmin**: ** KChamberlain GaemGyu siwon407** _Well, we knew it, by. We just used in 5 tweet. _Chamby_, go to study_

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** SChangmin siwon407** yaelah lu waktu ulangan fisika ga belajar aja dapet A. Ini ga fokus belajar besok juga lu paling ngerjain soal cuman 30 menit _LOL_

_In reply to __**Changmin Shim**_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** siwon407 SChangmin** alah. Lu juga seneng, kan? Wkwk belajar lu miwon.

_In reply to _**Siwon Choi**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

RT ** siwon407**: Jan pacaran di sini lu bedua RT ** SChangmin**: ** KChamberlain GaemGyu** ** siwon407** _Well, we knew it, by. We just used in 5 tweet. _Chamby_, go to study_

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 1_h_

** GaemGyu** jan sekarang, pil. Nanti aja abis ujian. Kesian dia tar ga konsen belajar.

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** AllRiseSilver** OI SOB, NONGOL DONGS XD

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** AllRiseSilver** okesip lupa. Lu masih ujian yak. _Sorry_. Wkwk

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** imYHl** Eh, bener juga lu _hyung_. tapi seru nyepam _mention_/akunnya yang lain. Apalagi kalo ngeliat langsung si Eunhyuk ngamuk _hyung_ XD

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 1_h_

** GaemGyu** lu mending belajar sono. Mentang-mentang pinter gamau belajar.

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 1_h_

** GaemGyu SChangmin** enek gue baca bukunya-_-

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** imYHl** puyeng gue baca materinya _hyung_-_- istirahat bentaran ah.

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 1_h_

RT ** GaemGyu**: ** imYHl** puyeng gue baca materinya _hyung_-_- istirahat bentaran ah.

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 1_h_

** GaemGyu siwon407** HANJIR seajaib itukah gue besok ngerjain soal cuman 30 menit? AMIN KYU AMIN LOL

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 1_h_

** GaemGyu** epil sarap. Eh, lu kuliah di Korea kan?

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_h_

** imYHl** Yoa. Ngapa _hyung_? Mau bayarin biaya kuliah gue?

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 58_m_

** GaemGyu** EMANG GUE BAPAK LU-_- nanya doang, pil.

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 56_m_

Emoh ahRT ** SChangmin**: Banyakin _twit_nya hyung!RT ** imYHl**: Apaan tiba-tiba gue buka _twitter_ _tweet_an beruntun trio kampret muncul serentak gitu. Ckckck. Dasar otak setan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 54_m_

** imYHl** GAPAKE _CAPSLOCK_ BERAPAAN SIH _HYUNG_? SET GA NYANTE AMAT-_-

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 51_m_

Ciwon sirik aja RT ** siwon407**: Lu sama aje _hyung_ otak setannyaRT ** imYHl**: Apaan tiba-tiba gue buka _twitter_ _tweet_an beruntun trio kampret muncul serentak gitu. Ckckck. Dasar otak setan.

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 49_m_

** GaemGyu** SUKA-SUKA GUE! KOK LU YANG SEWOT, HAH? _EVIL_ SETAN KUTU RAMBUT/?

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**LD Relationship** KisahLDR 46_m_

Kini waktu yang tersisa sudah dapat kuhitung jari. Lihat, tak butuh banyak argumen, waktu sendiri yang memilih untuk mengalah. Aku benar, kan, sayang?

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 43_m_

** imYHl** GANTENG GINI DUH KUTU RAMBUT. ELITAN DIKIT NAPA KAKAK IPAR~

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 39_m_

** GaemGyu** TEROS MAUNYA APA? _EVIL_ SETAN PENUNGGU POHON TOGE? WKWK :v

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 36_m_

RT ** KisahLDR**: Kini waktu yang tersisa sudah dapat kuhitung jari. Lihat, tak butuh banyak argumen, waktu sendiri yang memilih untuk mengalah. Aku benar, kan, sayang?

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho** **Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 33_m_

** imYHl** DUH LAH. GINI-GINI BAKAL JADI SUAMINYA ADEK LO YANG CANTIK IMUT KYUTE NAN MANIS JELITA BAGAIKAN BIDADARI YANG EMANG UDAH DIKIRIM TUHAN BUAT GUE _HYUNG_!~

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 29_m_

** GaemGyu** DUH PEDE AMAT SIH! SALAH NIH GUE NGEBIARIN ADEK GUE YANG CANTIK JELITA BAGAIKAN JULIET ATAU BIDADARI SURGA? PACARAN SAMA LO :v

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho** **Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 27_m_

Lu kan emang ajaib, sob RT ** SChangmin**: ** GaemGyu siwon407** HANJIR seajaib itukah gue besok ngerjain soal cuman 30 menit? AMIN KYU AMIN LOL

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 26_m_

Nah kan!RT ** siwon407**: ** GaemGyu SChangmin** enek gue baca bukunya-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho** **Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 24_m_

** imYHl** DUH TAPI YA UDAH TAKDIR SIH YAH~

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**kimjaejoong** bornfreeonekiss 20_m_

** GaemGyu imYHl** _CAPS_ KALIAN GANGGU BANGET SIH! YUNNIE JANGAN ALAY :(

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho** **Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 16_m_

** bornfreeonekiss imYHl** Eh ada jaejoong _nuna_._. maap _nuna_, keterusan tadi wuakakak

_In reply to _**kimjaejoong**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 12_m_

** bornfreeonekiss GaemGyu** eh, ada _boo_jae~! Hehe maaf jae, keterusan. Eeet, Yunnie ga alay kok:*

_In reply to _**kimjaejoong**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 10_m_

** imYHl bornfreeonekiss** duh jan pacaran di _mention_ gue duh XP

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl 7_m_

** bornfreeonekiss** lanjut _dm_ ya sayang:*

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 5_m_

_Banzai. TL_ gue absurd banget :')

_Expand_

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 4_m_

** imYHl** emang ada untungnya sirik sama _hyung_? wkwk

_In reply to _**Yunho**

* * *

**Siwon Choi** siwon407 4_m_

RT ** GaemGyu**: Nah kan!RT ** siwon407**: ** GaemGyu SChangmin** enek gue baca bukunya-_-

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 3_m_

CHO KYUHYUN LO NISTA BANGET HANJIR. SYEDIH GUE PUNYA TEMEN MACEM LO :')

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin 2_m_

** GaemGyu siwon407** seajaib-ajaibnya gue, yekali gue ngerjain soal 30 menit doang-_- otak lu udah keblender itu-_-

_In reply to _**Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 1_m_

BACOT LO AH BEDUA :') KALO CILIK BILANG AJA CAMA YUNO _HYUNG_ XD

_Expand_

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun** GaemGyu 5_s_

** imSMl** gimana ujian hari pertamanya sayang?

_Expand_

* * *

Dan sejujurnya Sungmin yang juga memutuskan untuk melihat _timeline_ 3 jam ke belakang merasa menyesal. Ah, mata dia terkontaminasi tulisan serba besar dan kata-kata alay lainnya. Tapi ia hanya bisa terkekeh, membuat Hyukjae di sampingnya merengut dengan tangannya yang refleks terangkat mengelus rambut pirang gadis itu, setelah sebelumnya membalas _mention_ sang kekasih tercinta di sana.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc to Chapter 9 Part 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**thanks to :**_

**dewiktubagus; Adekyumin joyer; Cho MeiHwa; melee; nova137; ovallea; Anik0405; Santiyanifebby** (sip, di mana saja jadi komennya haha. Mau lebih panjang? Kebetulan chap terakhir saya bagi dua nih wkwk semoga suka ya. Maaf kalau lama~) **yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya.**

* * *

_**Note**_ : Hanjir ini apalah? Maafkan saya kalau gaje. _Chap_ ini terpaksa dibagi jadi 2. _Next_, beneran _End_ sepertinyah. Maaf kalau lama ya~ maklum si labu buat _mood_ saya ke mana-mana wkwk

_Anyway_, _**Review**_?

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2 End

_**If you are brave to say "Good bye,"**_

_**Life will reward you with a new "Hello."**_

– **Paulo Coelho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**LDR**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**KyuMin**_** belongs to each other**_

_**Super Junior is belong to God and themselves**_

_**Genderswicth fanfiction. **_**Bahasa**_** non-baku **_**di saat tertentu**_**.**_

_**LAST CHAPTER Part End~**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**DLDR okay? Give me concrit after reading~**_

_**EnJOY~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ujian berjalan dengan begitu nyata. Siswa-siswi tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas Seoul itu berusaha sebaik mungkin. Belajar, memutar otak, berdiskusi dan lain-lain. Berharap jika kelak hasilnya akan membawa mereka menuju masa depan yang cerah.

Tak ada bedanya dengan _yeoja_ berambut coklat dan pirang ini. Dua sahabat karib sejak kecil. _Yeoja_ berambut coklat bernama Sungmin itu melirik ke atas buku yang terbuka milik sahabat pirangnya, Hyukjae.

Diam-diam diperhatikannya ekspresi _yeoja_ yang tengah menatap buku yang terbuka itu. Sungmin jadi bertanya terus dalam hati, bagaimana Hyukjae bisa fokus ujian kalau di jam belajar _begini_ saja ia malah sibuk _bengong_ memikirkan anak kelas sebelah bernama Donghae tersebut?

Ditegurlah sang sahabat pirang. "Hyukkie? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah gadis cantik itu sambil menunggu responnya.

Hyukjae langsung mengerjap dan memandang sahabatnya. "Minnie apa _sih_. Iyalah aku masih di sini. _Kenapa_?"

Sungmin langsung memandang sangsi sahabatnya. Besok ujian terakhir mereka tapi Hyukjae seolah tak niat belajar. "Habis Hyukkie rasanya ada di belahan dunia mana _gitu_. Besok ujian terakhir _loh_. Setelah itu baru bisa _pedekate_ sama dia _deh_."

"A-apa _sih_, Minnie? _Udah ah, mending_ kita belajar lagi."

"_Emang_ daritadi Hyukkie belajar?" Sungmin tak percaya sepenuhnya. Ia menatap penuh selidik sahabatnya.

"Belajar _kok_," bohongnya. Hyukjae meringis dalam hati. '_Ga deh, Minnie. Daritadi aku malah kepikiran dia mulu._'

"Minnie _ga_ percaya masa. Hyukkie daritadi _bengong gitu_."

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus malu atau bersyukur memiliki Sungmin sebagai sahabatnya yang _begitu_ peka. Ia melihat ke arah Sungmin lagi. "Oke aku bohong. Sekarang aku _beneran bakal_ belajar. Janji," kata _yeoja_ pirang itu kemudian membaca bukunya lagi.

Tapi perhatiannya kembali terpecah ketika pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan masuklah… sosok yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan.

Dan sosok itu dengan percaya diri berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu duduk di depan Hyukjae yang langsung tegang.

"Hai," sapanya pada mereka berdua, atau mungkin hanya pada Hyukjae.

_Yeoja_ berambut pirang itu mengerjap. Duduknya jadi agak tegap. Sungmin hanya berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya. Ia lalu pura-pura melihat ke arah lain dan memainkan ponselnya. Membalas pesan yang baru saja masuk ke benda elektronik itu.

"Oh, hai," suara balasan Hyukjae adalah hal terakhir yang Sungmin dengar sebelum larut dalam percakapannya dengan sang kekasih di belahan dunia sana.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti ketika membaca _email_ yang baru saja masuk dari kekasihnya, Sungmin. Siwon dan Changmin yang kebetulan menginap di apartemennya mengernyit tak mengerti ketika tiba-tiba sahabat mereka tersenyum _begitu_.

Berniat memenuhi rasa penasaran, Changmin pun bertanya. "_Kenapa lo_, _bro_?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah sahabatnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa? _Gue_? _Engga kok_. Ini _dapet email_ dari Minnie katanya si Donghae tiba-tiba _nyamperin_ tempat mereka duduk di perpus."

"Donghae? Mereka? Maksudnya Sungmin sama Hyukjae?" Siwon memastikan.

"Yoa," Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terus, ada sapaan 'Hai' _gitu_. Ah, _shit_. _Gue ga_ sabar _pengen_ balik terus _nge_bajak _twitter_nya si Eunhyuk."

Changmin yang tadi habis bertanya langsung diam karena mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, mengernyit lagi. Bajak _twitter_? _Ngapain nunggu_ balik ke Korea? Ini anak _ga_ bakat jadi _hacker_ apa?, batinnya.

"Eh, ChoKyu. _Lo ngapain nunggu_ lama-lama _buat nge_bajak. _Lo tau uname_nya, dan _gue_ yakin _lo_ bisa _nebak password_ _twitter_nya Eunhyuk. Bajak _aja_ sekarang," usul Changmin yang langsung di tatap dua sahabat karibnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, muncul lampu di atas kepala Kyuhyun. "Eh, jenius juga _lo_, Changkul. _Kok gue ga_ kepikiran, _sih_?"

Changmin mendengus. "Iyalah. Di otak _lo_ cuma ada Sungmin _doang_. Sungmin ini, Sungmin itu. Mana mau _mikirin_ hal lain?" pemuda tampan nan tinggi itu kembali membaca buku di depannya. Padahal jam sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi ketiga sahabat itu masih asik belajar –dan berbincang.

"_Gue liat_ Hyukjae juga beberapa hari ini _ga_ buka _twitter_ _deh_. _Ga_ muncul _sih_," kata Changmin lagi yang langsung di respon Kyuhyun cepat dengan mengambil laptopnya.

"Oke, _first. Gue_ coba _hack dulu_. _Kalo_ berhasil, _gue_ ganti _password_nya _abis_ itu," gumam Kyuhyun yang langsung dapat gelengan kepala dari Siwon.

"Asli sadis _lo_ pada," ujar Siwon yang diabaikan dua orang lainnya.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun menjawab. "_Gue_ lagi _nolong_ dia, _kok_. Sadis di mananya _cobak_?"

Dan Siwon hanya mendiamkannya saja. Ia kembali larut membaca buku untuk ujian keesokan harinya.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

Hari sudah hampir berganti. Hyukjae masih larut dalam bacaannya mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian hari terakhirnya. Diliriknya lagi jam dinding di kamarnya tersebut, menghela napas lalu memandang ponselnya yang sudah dia diamkan selama ujian. Takut tak bisa fokus seperti hari pertama.

Mendapat ejekan dari Kyuhyun dan kroninya. Hah, benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia tidak menyesal meninggalkan _twitter_ belakangan ini. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menghadapi kerusuhan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya di jejaring sosial itu.

Memutuskan untuk menutup buku dan tidur ketika jarum jam hampir menunjuk angka satu, Hyukjae berjalan malas ke tempat tidurnya. Berdoa sebelum tidur, semoga besok sempurna.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx**

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _**1h**_

** donghae861015** _Night_, ya. Sukses buat besok:)

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl _**1h**_

…_what a surprise!_

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _**1h**_

_thanks and night too_ dan sukses buat kamu juga besok:) _nice dream_, Hyukkie:)RT ** AllRiseSilver**: ** donghae861015** _Night_, ya. Sukses buat besok:)

_Expand_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _**1h**_

** donghae861015** _nice dream too_;)

_In reply to_ **Donghae**

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _**1h**_

Semoga bukan mimpi. Haha. Amin ya Tuhan. _And night all_.

_Expand_

* * *

**Changmin Shim** SChangmin _**30m**_

Jelas bukan mimpi. _Kalo_ mimpi itu terlalu indah, Hae XD RT ** donghae861015**: Semoga bukan mimpi. Haha. Amin ya Tuhan. _And night all._

_Expand_

* * *

**Yunho** imYHl _**20m**_

Dan _gue_ semakin yakin itu bajakan.

_Expand_

* * *

Tapi sayang Donghae tak membaca _twit_tan yang di _update_ oleh kakak Sungmin, Yunho. Yang sudah pasti tahu itu pasti kerjaan trio _kampret_ kurang kerjaan. Yunho jadi berpikir, itu anak tiga kelewat pintar kali ya? Bener-bener. Bukannya belajar malah _nge_bajak _twitter_ orang.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Bukan salahnya merasa puas bisa membajak akun Hyukae kan? Kyuhyun kesal sendiri karena temannya itu masih saja lambat. _Well_, sebenarnya lebih kesal pada Donghae _sih_. Dia kan _cowok_? Tapi _kenapa_ tidak langsung tembak saja _sih_?

Mau sampai kapan _namja_ dengan julukan ikan dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin itu terus diam? Besok setahu Kyuhyun, adalah hari terakhir mereka ujian. Dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada _progress_ di antara mereka. Jika Kyuhyun sudah membicarakan tentang Hyukjae dan Donghae dengan Sungmin, rasa-rasanya mereka berdua ingin sekali menyomblangkan _mereka_.

Rasanya greget. Mereka saling suka tapi tak ada yang membuat pergerakan.

_Well_, bukan salah mereka. Masih musim ujian _gini_ juga. Jadi jalan lain Kyuhyun adalah… membajak _twitter_ Hyukjae. Sadis _sih_, dan dia juga tidak mau terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Donghae tahu bahwa yang selama ini _mention_-an dengan dirinya bukanlah Lee Hyukjae yang asli.

Sudahlah. Mari kesampingkan hal itu dulu. Terlalu dini untuk memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Pagi buta sekali, Sungmin sudah terbangun lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian ia selelsai dan duduk di depan meja belajar. Ia kembali membuka materi pagi itu. Tapi sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya berharap ada sapaan dari Kyuhyunnya di negeri sana.

Dan ketika ponsel itu berkedip, dengan cepat Sungmin membalas _email_ yang ada. Iseng, Sungmin membuka akun _twitter_nya yang selama ujian ini tidak terjamah. Dirinya tidak berjanji untuk tidak membuka akun media sosial itu _sih_, sahabatnya Hyukjae lah yang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk meninggalkan sejenak _twitter_nya daripada terus kesal dan tidak fokus _gara_-_gara_ ulah Kyuhyun juga kroninya.

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin ketika ia tanpa sengaja membaca satu _update_-an dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"_Loh_, katanya Hyukkie _gamau_ buka _twitter_? _Kok_? Ini malah _nge-mention_ Donghae _ngucapin_ selamat pagi _gitu_? Tunggu, Hyukkie juga _bilang_ mau fokus ujian _dulu, kok_~ eh? Kok Minnie jadi bingung?" gumam Sungmin sendirian.

Ia berusaha menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Tak lama, ia lalu ingat bahwa ia pernah membaca sebuah _update_-an sang kekasih di mana dirinya ingin membajak _twitter_ Hyukjae. Dan… bolehkah ia menyimpulkan demikian?

"_Ish_, dasar Kyunnie iseng. Kalau Hyukkie _tau gimana_?"

Ia lalu membalas lagi _email_ kekasihnya sekaligus bertanya perihal kebenaran _twitter_ Hyukjae itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mengaku, tapi lama kelamaan karena Sungmin terus memaksanya, _namja_ tampan di luar negeri sana akhirnya mengaku dan meminta Sungmin untuk membantunya menyembunyikan hal ini. Kyuhyun bilang bahwa ia hanya ingin membantu Hyukjae lebih dekat dengan Donghae. Itu saja.

Tapi kan… bagaimana jika keduanya tahu yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika Donghae tahu itu bukan Hyukjae? Bagaimana jika Hyukjae tahu _twitter_nya dibajak walau demi kepentingannya? Namun, Sungmin sangat tahu mungkin saja Hyukjae tidak suka dengan cara Kyuhyun yang ini.

Gadis berambut coklat itu jadi bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Mendukung sang kekasih dengan resiko Hyukjae akan ikut menceramahinya?

Atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hyukjae kalau _twitter_nya sedang dibajak?

Lalu bagaimana jika Hyukjae memutuskan untuk membuka akunnya lagi tapi tidak bisa? Haruskah Sungmin berbohong?

Oh, bahkan di hari terakhir ujian ini, dirinya harus memikirkan hal rumit ciptaan kekasihnya sendiri. Betapa ia selalu berpikir bagaimana bisa dirinya awet dengan seorang _evil_ macam Cho Kyuhyun itu.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Ujian akhir sudah terlewati sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sungmin masih belum mendapati tanda kalau-kalau sahabat pirangnya menyadari ada yang salah dengan _twitter_nya. Gadis _brunette_ itu melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang asik memainkan ponselnya, _surfing_ internet mungkin? Tapi tak ada tanda bahwa Hyukjae membuka _twitter_nya.

Tapi, mata _foxy_nya langsung membola ketika Hyukjae mengklik ikon burung biru muda di layar ponselnya. _Oh tidak_…

"Eh?"

Suara Hyukjae langsung membawa kesadaran Sungmin dari pemikirannya yang melayang entah ke mana. Ia melirik pelan sahabatnya. Bertanya lirih, "_Kenapa_, Hyukkie?"

"Ini, _twitter_ku _ga_ bisa dibuka masa. Aneh. Salah _password_ katanya," ujar gadis itu. Dalam hati Sungmin sangat merasa bersalah. Apakah ia harus jujur? Tetapi ia sudah berjanji. _Oh, umma, apa yang harus Minnie lakukan?_

"Minnie?"

"Hm? Ya, Hyukkie?"

"_Kenapa_ diam?"

"_Gapapa kok_, cuma lagi _mikir_ _aja twitter_ kamu _kenapa_ ya? _Kok_ aneh _ga_ bisa dibuka," balasnya cepat membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan kening. Tapi tak ambil pusing.

"_Udahlah_," balas gadis pirang itu yang entah membuat Sungmin menghela napas lega.

_Maaf, Hyukkie… suatu saat kamu bakal tau dan… ngerti deh pasti._

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Dua hari setelahnya, Hyukjae absen karena demam. Dan sepertinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena setelah ujian akhir memang tidak ada pelajaran, hanya menunggu kalau-kalau ada pengumuman.

Sungmin berjalan ke kantin sendirian, sepi rasanya. Hyukjae tidak masuk, Kyuhyun nun jauh di sana, Kibum tak kelihatan, sepertinya mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Jadilah, Sungmin sebatang kara menjelajah koridor sekolah menuju kantin sendirian.

Tapi kemudian, langkahnya terhenti ketika ada yang memanggil.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menoleh, dan mendapati Donghae di sana. Seketika, ingatannya teringat akan _update_-an _twitter_ dari malam. Di mana, Kyuhyun yang sedang membajak _twitter_ Hyukjae _mentionan_ dengan Donghae.

Namun lamunannya langsung buyar saat Donghae bertanya. "Hyukjae mana?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, Hyukjae, temanmu itu _loh_, yang rambutnya pirang terus man—"

"Minnie _tau_ Hyukkie tampangnya _gimana_. Hyukkie _ga_ masuk, sakit."

"Hah? Masa? _Kok_ dia _ga bilang_ semalam ya?"

_Duh, gimana mau bilang kalau yang mentionan denganmu bukan Hyukkie yang asli?_, batin Sungmin meringis.

"_Gatau_, tadi pagi dia telpon Minnie _bilang_nya _gitu_, sakit, jadi _ga_ masuk, _deh_."

"Ooooh," Donghae meng'oh' panjang. Tapi kemudian menatap Sungmin serius. "Kalau _gitu_, boleh minta nomor _hape_nya?"

"Apa?" Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang membulat lucu. Andai ada Kyuhyun di sini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis kelinci itu.

"Minta nomornya _hape_nya Hyukkie, Sungmiiiin."

"Ooooh, _gimana_ ya? Minnie tanya Hyukkie _dulu_, yah?"

"_Kenapa_?" Donghae membeo.

"Soalnya, Hyukkie _mesen_nya _gitu_ ke Minnie. _Dulu_, ada yang pernah minta nomor Hyukkie ke Minnie juga terus Minnie kasih eh alhasil Hyukkie dikejar-kejar _sampe_ diteror sama orang itu."

"Oh, jadi… ya _udah_ tanya _gih_. Eh, tapi, _gue ga_ akan _kayak gitu kok_. Cuma mau… ya _lo tau_ lah."

"_Gimana_ ya, Donghae. Minnie takut _diomelin_ Hyukkie lagi, _kalo ga_ tanya Hyukkienya _aja_ langsung."

"_Udah_, tapi _ga_ dikasih."

"Tanya di mana?"

"_Twitter_."

_Duh_. "Oooh, ya berjuang _aja_ terus, hehe. Ya sudah, Minnie mau ke kantin, ya. _Bye_, Donghae."

"Oke, _bye_."

Dan rasanya Sungmin makin bersalah.

'_Kyunnie ini semua gara-gara Kyunnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_~'

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _**10m**_

Kamu lagi sakit? ** AllRiseSilver**

_Expand_

* * *

Eh? Sakit?

Kyuhyun langsung mengirim _email_ ke pacarnya untuk menanyakan kebenaran yang ada. _Si Eunhyuk sakit? Mikirin Donghae mulu sih tapi ga mau make a move_, batinnya.

Tak lama, ia mendapat balasan dari pacarnya yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu benar.

_Oooh. Dasar tuh anak, sakit kenapa coba?_

* * *

**Eun Hyuk** AllRiseSilver _**7m**_

Hehe iya nih. Tapi _ga_ parah _kok_ sakitnya, cuma demam. RT ** donghae861015**: Kamu lagi sakit? ** AllRiseSilver**

_Expand_

* * *

**Donghae** donghae861015 _**5m**_

** AllRiseSilver** boleh jenguk?

_In reply to_ **Eun Hyuk**

* * *

_INGIN_ sekali rasanya Kyuhyun membalas; _boleh kok, Hae. Datang aja ke rumah_; tapi Kyuhyun masih sayang nyawa. Belum Hyukjae yang mungkin tiba-tiba akan menelponnya lalu mencak-mencak, atau kekasih imutnya yang akan menguliahinya. Ah, nanti sajalah. Dan karena rasanya tubuhnya sangat lelah, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan _mention_ itu.

Belum waktunya membuat mereka ketemuan. Masih ada banyak waktu.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Tak terasa, pengumuman kelulusan sudah lewat, dan yang sangat menyenangkan adalah Sungmin, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, dan yang lainnya lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. Mereka terkadang masing-masing membicarakan masa depan dengan teman-teman mereka.

Upacara kelulusan juga semakin lama semakin dekat. Changmin dan Siwon hanya geleng-geleng melihat betapa semangatnya Kyuhyun menyomblangkan sahabatnya dengan Donghae. Ya, bukan salahnya, _sih_. Mereka berdua sebenarnya juga cukup greget karena sampai sekarang, Dongae masih belum _nembak_ Hyukjae.

Gila, sampai kapan _cowok_ itu mau membuat gadis yang menurut keduanya cantik seperti Hyukjae menunggu? Sampai Kyuhyun putus sama Sungmin? _Ga_ akan mungkin _bro_, berakhir kali dunia, menurut mereka.

Jadilah, sesekali keduanya ikutan _nge_bajak _twitter_nya Hyukjae. Masalah akibat nanti sajalah dipikirkannya. Lagipula sepertinya Hyukjae belum tahu kalau _twitter_nya dibajak.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Hari itu, menjelang dua hari sebelum upacara kelulusan, Hyukjae duduk di ayunan kayu di rumah sahabatnya, Sungmin. Ia melihat ke sekeliling seolah tengah berpikir. Ada apa dengan akun _twitter_nya? _Kenapa_ tidak bisa dibuka? Ia benar-benar penasaran. Lalu _kenapa_ tiba-tiba Donghae lebih sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya, apalagi waktu itu sampai menyapanya terang-terangan dan menimbulkan kebingungan besar bagi gadis pirang tersebut.

Hyukjae melirik ke arah pintu di mana tadi sahabatnya menghilang dan belum kembali, lalu ia memainkan ponsel Sungmin dan coba membuka-buka akun-akun media sosial Sungmin, terutawa _twitter_.

Awalnya tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia bisa membaca _update_-an dari akun _twitter_nya yang belakangan ini tidak bisa dibuka.

Dan oh, akun itu _mentionan_ dengan Donghae.

_Tuhan_…

Hyukjae langsung mengklik nama akunnya untuk melihat profilnya. Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan si pembajak? Demi Tuhan, siapa pula yang membajaknya?

Hyukjae berusaha menemukan nama yang tepat. Dan saat merasa nama yang ia pikirkan cocok menjadi seorang _hacker_ _kamfret_, ia bersumpah ingin sekali memiting orang itu kalau bertemu.

Hyukjae sukses menganga membaca _tweetan-tweetan_ itu. Demi apalah ini…?

_Kyuhyun kau memang bedebah!_

Segera saja ia menge-_chat_ Kyuhyun di akun _line_-nya.

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_Heh setan jahat. Puas ya lo puas banget ngebajak akun twitter gue? Kyuhyun sumpah ih jahat banget sama gue _(╥﹏╥)

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Eh mampus lo akhirnya gue ketauan. Minnie yang cerita?_

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_ANAK BAIK MACEM MINNIE BANTUIN LO JUGA?_

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_OH YA AMPUN PACARAN SAMA IBLIS SALAH BANGET SIH TUH MALAIKAT SATU!_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Nyantai aja kalik. Capslock semua. Hape baru, mbak?_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Lagian, berterimakasihlah pada sahabatmu yang ganteng ini. Kan lo jadi bisa pedekate dengan mudah._

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_MALES BANGET! Kyu, lo bayangin ga sih gimana reaksi Donghae kalau tau itu bukan gue? Lagian, gue heran sebenernya kenapa dia ga sadar. Padahal di sekolah kami ga pernah ngobrol seolah deket._

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Kan gue yang minta via akun lo. Gue bilang aja kalo lo terlalu malu buat pedekate langsung. Jadi gue minta dia deket di sosmed aja._

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_Kyu, kamfret banget sih, lo. Gue kurang sabar apa cobak jadi sahabat lo? Dan lo giniin gue? Salah gue apa hah, apa? Jahat banget lo sama gue :"(_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Hyukkie, justru gue ngebantu lo supaya cepet jadian sama diaaa!_

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_TAPI GA LUCU! LO MALAH NAMBAH KERJAAN GUE AJA BUAT JELASIN YANG SEBENERNYA KE DIA! MATI SANA _(づ▶﹏◢)づ︻┳デ═一ﾟ+｡

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Jahat amaaaaat :( oke, maafin gue yak? Changmin sama Siwon ikutan loh~_

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_BODO AMAT!_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Eh, btw besok gue minta dia nunggu di taman kota loh._

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_CHO KYUHYUN MATI SANA! _(づ▶﹏◢)づ︻┳デ═一ﾟ+｡

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_BALIKIN AKUN GUE BTWWWWW_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Oke, boss! Sukses buat besok sobat~_

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_Bleh. Dasar iblis jahannam. Abadi lah kau di neraka-_-_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Wkwkwk. Sukses besar ah buat besok._

* * *

Dan Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa. Haruskah ia menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini sekarang pada Donghae _via twitter_? Tapi akankah ia percaya? Oh Tuhan, rasanya ini ratusan kali lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Hyukjae jadi ingin menangis.

Bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ditimbulkan sahabat super _kampret_nya itu?

"Bagaimanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Hyukkie?" Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul dengan minuman di tangannya. Gadis cantik berambut coklat itu mengerutkan alis mendapati Hyukjae yang nampak stress. "_Kenapa_?"

"Masih tanya lagi? Kamu _udah tau_ kan kalau _twitter_ aku dibajak sama pacarmu yang super _kamfret_ itu?"

"Eh?"

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan Sungmin yang berulang kali minta maaf lalu Hyukjae yang akhirnya menangis sambil curhat.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Sungmin langsung berniat menge-_chat_ kekasihnya _via_ akun _line_-nya. Dia harus memarahi _evil_ satu itu karena sudah membuatnya kelabakan mendiamkan Hyukjae yang terus menangis sambil mengoceh curhat dan menceramahinya.

* * *

**Leebunnymin**

_Kyunnie sih, Hyukkie jadi nangis tuh seharian bingung harus ngejelasin kayak gimana ke Donghae._

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Tinggal bilang 'aku cinta kamu' aja kok susah._

* * *

**Leebunnymin**

_Beda tau, Kyuhyunnie-ku yang ganteeeeeng -3-_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Apa bedanya sih, peri cantik? Sama aja perasaan. Lagian, dengan begini mereka bakal langsung jadian deh besok._

* * *

**Leebunnymin**

_Cowok itu… bener-bener deh pemikirannya kadang pendek banget. Ke mana perginya otak jeniusmu, Kyunnie? Kyunnie pikir, Hyukkie akan nyaman menjalani hubungan yang sejak awal dimulai dengan kebohongan?_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Kebohongan gimana? Eunhyuk kan beneran cinta sama si ikan._

* * *

**Leebunnymin**

_Cape deh ngejelasinnya. Gini ya. Pada kenyataannya, mereka itu ga pernah deket. Bisa bayangin secanggung apa Hyukkie? Atau ketika Donghae tau yang selama ini mentionan sama dia bukan Hyukkie yang asli?_

* * *

**Leebunnymin**

_Sekali-kali, pikirin akibatnya dong Kyunnie. Ini sih, malah mungkin bikin mereka makin jauh dari status pacaran._

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Gampang. Nanti Kyu bantu lagi._

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Minnie cantik jangan khawatir gitu. Kyu bakal mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan Kyu kok, sayang._

* * *

**Leebunnymin**

_Janji ya?_

* * *

**Leebunnymin**

_Awas kalau engga. Minnie marah nanti. Btw, Minnie ngantuuuuk banget~ Minnie bobo dulu ya? Dah, Kyunnie~ love youuu:*_

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Selamat tidur sayang:* mimpiin Kyunnie ya? Love you too{}_

* * *

Dan Sungmin benar-benar terlelap setelahnya dengan nyaman. Berharap esok 'kan cerah. Segala sesuatu yang menjadi permasalahan akan selesai dengan mudah. Terutama untuk sahabatnya. Sungmin benar-benar berharap jika besok Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Dengan ada atau tidaknya dirinya di samping sosok pirang itu.

Sungmin yakin Hyukjae bisa mengatasi segalanya.

Andai besok ia punya waktu untuk menemani Hyukjae, pasti dia akan menemani sahabat pirangnya melakukan apapun. Tapi sayang, besok ummanya memaksa untuk membawanya pergi ke rumah nenek, berkunjung katanya dan memberitahukan kabar kelulusan serta mungkin mengundang _halmoni_nya untuk datang di pesta kelulusan pada lusa siang.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Hyukjae berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak lincah membalas satu per satu _line_ yang masuk ke ponselnya. Hyukjae menghela napas ketika mendapat _line_ dari Kyuhyun atau Changmin atau Siwon, terutama ketika dua orang lainnya itu ikut minta maaf disertai dengan LEDEKAN semoga berhasil untuk besok ya, Hyukjae~, begitu isinya dan Hyukjae sangatlah muak.

Baru kali ini ia merasa hidupnya sangat sulit. Masalah yang ditimbulkan sahabatnya ini benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatiannya sampai-sampai Hyukjae lupa untuk melakukan beberapa hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimanakah tampang Donghae ketika Hyukjae memberikan penjelasan perihal kebenaran yang ada jika selama ini, _cowok_ dengan rambut coklat terang itu tidak pernah sedikitpun berinteraksi dengannya.

Bahwa mereka… tidaklah pernah dekat sedikitpun. Dan hanya ada beberapa tegur sapa yang asli, mengenyampingkan hal-hal yang ada di _twitter_ (karena itu memang bukan dirinya).

Hyukjae lelah. Sungguh lelah. Ia ikut sesak membayangkan ekspresi yang akan Donghae berikan. Walau rasa sesaknya tidak lebih sesak dari rasa yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Sungmin menangis akibat ulah Changmin. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena kemarin seharian malah menceramahi sahabat imutnya itu.

Hanya saja… _kenapa_ anak baik seperti itu harus takluk pada iblis macam Kyuhyun _sih_? Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

Hyukjae menatap lagi jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul dua tigapuluh siang. Serius, bahkan ia tak menyangka jika waktu sudah berjalan _sebegini_ cepat hanya karena ia kebanyakan melamun yang tidak penting.

Rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya ingin sekali mencincang _namja_ itu. Tapi mengingat-ingat bahwa Kyuhyun pernah bilang bahwa Kyuhyun membuat janji dengan Donghae… hari ini! Oh, kapan? Ah, _shit_. Jam berapa? _Tunggu, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Kelabakan akan pikirannya jika Donghae sedang menunggunya, Hyukjae panik dan berganti baju dengan cepat. Dan seolah membaca kebingungannya, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada _line_ masuk lagi, kali ini dari Kyuhyun yang syukurnya, memberitahukan tentang jam janjiannya dengan Donghae.

* * *

**Chogamekyu**

_Di taman kota jam 3 jangan lupa. Pangeran impian lo nungguin tuh. Dandan yang cantik eaaa XD_

* * *

**Leehyukkie**

_Jam berapa? Jam 3? Hanjir lo baru ngingetin gue sekarang? Kyuhyun lo emang kamfret deh ya. Mati gih sana-_-_

* * *

Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyuhyun,. Hyukjae langsung berlari keluar rumahnya. Ia hanya punya setengah jam untuk sampai sana. Mudah-mudahan tepat waktu, batinnya merana.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Hal yang tidak disangka Hyukjae akan dirinya sendiri adalah… _kenapa_ dirinya berlari? Bukannya minta diantar atau naik taksi? Oh, Tuhan. _Sebegini_ paniknya karena takut terlambat? Hyukjae jadi seperti orang bodoh hanya karena keisengan Kyuhyun.

Ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah telat lima menit. Jarak dari rumahnya ke taman kota memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi karena Hyukjae SIALnya salah mengambil sepatu dan memakai _high heels_, jadilah susah-susah untuk sampai ke sana. Dan ia juga sangat yakin bahwa kakinya sudah lecet. _Menyedihkan sekali aku hari ini_, pikirnya.

Ketika memasuki area taman kota, matanya langsung mencari sosok Donghae. Beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan sosok _namja_ yang sedang berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon yang ada di sana. Hyukjae langsung berlari mendekati Donghae, terengah-engah. Dan Donghae tampaknya langsung sangat senang saat mendapati sosok gadis pujaannya itu di depannya.

"Hyukkie kau—"

"Maaf… aku… hah… terlambat. Dan lagi…"

"Tidak apa. Tarik napasmu _dulu_, Hyukkie. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Kau berlari?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dalam diam dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Donghae yang melihat itu merasa tak tega, ia pun berlalu untuk membeli minuman dan kembali lagi dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Ia langsung memberikan air minum itu.

Hyukjae langsung meminumnya dan bergumam terima kasih. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Hyukjae berdiri tegak menghadap Donghae. _Begitu_ juga dengan Donghae yang benar-benar senang bahwa kini Hyukjae benar-benar ada di depannya.

"Hei, Hyukkie. Kautahu—"

"Donghae, ada harus yang kukatakan padamu," Hyukjae spontan memotong. Menatap intens ke dalam mata Donghae.

Alis Donghae berkerut. Secepat inikah? Tapi… harusnya ia yang memulai kan?

"Hyuk—"

"Donghae sebenarnya aku—"

"Aku tahu. Soalnya aku juga—"

"Bukan itu! M-maksudku… ada yang harus kautahu sebelumnya. M-maaf… sungguh tapi… kau harus tahu ini, Donghae-_ya_."

Raut penuh kebingungan Donghae berikan. Sebenarnya ada apa di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Hyukjae?

"Donghae?"

"Ah, ya? Tentu… katakan saja."

"_B-begini_, orang yang… _mentionan_ denganmu selama ini di _twitter_ itu bukan… aku…" Hyukjae menunduk. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia menunggu respon Donghae. Walau ia tidak yakin hatinya akan baik-baik saja.

"M-maksudmu?"

"I-itu Kyuhyun. Dia… membajak akun _twitter_ku, Donghae-_ya_. M-maaf. Kyuhyun memang… _begitu_."

Takut. Akankah setelah ini Hyukjae tidak memiliki kesempatan apa-apa lagi? Namun kemudian suara tawa Donghae yang justru terdengar miris di telinga Hyukjae membuat hatinya serasa diiris belati.

_Tuhan… sakit sekali._

"Ah, _b-begitu_ rupanya. Haha, betapa bodohnya… aku. Tidak menyadari hal seperti itu. Ahahaha. Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi… ingin hanya permainan—"

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengelak."

"Maaf?"

Donghae menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan masing-masing helai rambut mereka. Seketika, yang dilihat Donghae hanyalah kecantikan yang terpancar dari sosok _yeoja_ manis pujaannya itu. Mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa… sesak. Mengabaikan luka yang baru saja tercipta menganga di dasar hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengelak kalau Kyuhyun pernah bilang bahwa aku… bahwa aku menyukaimu…" suaranya pelan. Hyukjae sendiri merasa yakin dirinya sendiri tak dapat mendengarnya.

Tapi di luar perkiraan, _namja_ di depannya sekilas tersenyum. Mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Hyukjae mengabaikan pipinya yang merona, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung _namja_ tampan di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengelak tentang aku yang… menyukaimu…"

Kali ini Donghae tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia mulai mengambil jarak mendekat ke arah gadis pirang di depannya. Tangannya terjulur menyampirkan rambut ke belakang telinga gadis cantik itu.

"Kautahu, Hyukkie? Sesungguhnya… aku kecewa saat mengetahui itu bukan kau. Tapi… mendapati dirimu yang jujur terlebih dahulu tentang perasaan itu membuatku sedikit… malu. Bukankah seharusnya sebagai lelaki aku yang lebih _dulu_ menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Angin terus berhembus memberi kesejukan. Menerbangkan helai rambut mereka, menggoyangkan dedaunan di ranting pohon. Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk menangkup pipi putih gadis pujaannya. _Namja_ tampan itu menyatukan dahi mereka membuat Hyukjae sedikit tersentak mundur.

"D-donghae…"

"Kau… sudah tahu kalau aku juga… menyukaimu kan?"

Gadis itu tersentak sekali lagi. Tapi… walau sedikit ragu entah instingnya benar atau tidak, ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Syukurlah kalau _begitu_," Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Kau harus tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu, Hyukkie."

Dan Hyukjae benar-benar tersenyum lembut. Mereka berdua tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Masa cuma cium kening? Di bibir _dong_!" orang itu berseru. Membuat Donghae maupun Hyukjae langsung saling melepas diri. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Seketika, kemarahan menguasai Hyukjae. Dengan segera saja ia melemparkan tasnya ke arah Kyuhyun, melepas sepatunya dan juga melemparkan ke arah yang sama.

"Aduduh, Hyuk. Santai aja kenapa. Masih _aja_ dendam. _Udah_ _jadian_ juga," kata Kyuhyun langsung memunguti barang-barang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae masih menatapnya marah. "_Ngapain lo_ di sini? Sejak kapan _lo_ di sana, hah? Tunggu, Minnie _ga tau lo_ ada di sini?"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. "Bisa jaga rahasia sampai besok kan?"

"Males. _Buat_ orang kurang kerjaan _kayak lo ngapain_ dibantu."

"Oh ayolah Hyukkie. _Gue_ udah _bantuin lo jadian_ sama Donghae juga. Masa _lo ga_ mau—"

"Mati sana," Hyukjae hanya berujar dingin. Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melempar sapa ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Udah_ lama _ga_ ketemu, Kyu. _Pengen_ marah _sih_ sama _lo_, tapi makasih juga ya," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae dan memberikan tas gadis itu dan berjongkok untuk memakaikan sepatu sahabatnya.

"Sama-sama _ah_, ikan. _Lo sih_ kelamaan _ga nembak-nembak_ Eunhyuk. Jadilah _gue_ bertindak. Hahaha. _Btw_, Hyuk, _udahlah_ jangan _ngambek mele_ sama _gue_. Oke? Jangan rahasia oke, oke?"

Hyukjae hanya mendengus. Ia melipat tangannya di dada membuang muka. "Rumah _lo_ sebelahan _kalik_. _Ketauan_ juga nanti."

"_Gue nginep_ di rumahnya Siwon, Hyukkie cantik. Jadi… _okay_? _Bantuin gue, plisss_?"

"Terserahlah."

"_Yeaaay_. Hyukkie _emang_ baik!" Kyuhyun memeluk sekilas sahabatnya lalu menepuk bahu Donghae. "Jaga dia, Hae. _Kalo sampe lo nyakitin_ dia, siap-siap _aja_ jadi musuh seumur hidup _gue_."

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Dia dan Hyukjae memperhatikan langkah Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Menghilang bagai terbang bersama angin. Dan keduanya merasa lebih melengkapi sekarang, Hyukjae punya Donghae _begitu_ pula sebaliknya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengambil wajah Hyukjae, berbisik pelan sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. "_Saranghae_, Hyukkie."

Dan rasanya hari itu jadi hari terindah untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae semasa remajanya.

* * *

**xxxXXXxxx  
**

* * *

Angin yang berhembus kala itu menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun yang bersandar di depan gerbang SMA Seoul. Ia berdiri menunggu orang yang dicarinya keluar dari bangunan sekolah tersebut, berniat memberi kejutan.

Sudah dua tahun. Dua tahun ia tidak melihat dan berbicara _face to face_ dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya hingga kini. Sudah dua tahun ia menekan seluruh perasaan rindu yang mendesak seolah meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Menekan segala keinginan untuk mengambil penerbangan agar bisa pulang dan menemui sosok itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia juga belajar _di sana_.

Ia juga tidak menyangka bisa kembali ke sini. Ia tidak pernah berani bermimpi terlalu tinggi, tapi Kyuhyun tahu Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirnya seperti ini. Mencintai –dan dicintai malaikat cantik bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut. Adakah hal lain yang sangat membahagiakan selain itu?

_Tidak_.

Kecuali raut wajah kaget sang pujaan hati dengan baju kelulusannya yang tampak bersanding anggun dengan kecantikannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, peri cantik."

Jangan lupakan senyum yang perlahan hadir menghiasi bibir berbentuk M milik kekasihnya. Diiringi terjang pelukan yang begitu erat, seolah sudah menahan hal ini berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan tahun.

Tangan Kyuhyun ikut mendekap tubuh mungil sosok yang selalu dipujanya ini. Kini, hari ini, sekarang, detik ini, Lee Sungmin ada dalam dekapnya. Dan sampai ia mati, tak akan pernah—Kyuhyun berani melepasnya lagi.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Langit sedang cerah-cerahnya menghiasi perkotaan Seoul. Awan putih bergerak ke sana kemari seolah menari mengikuti irama angin yang berhembus halus di sekitar mereka. Dari bukit tempat mereka duduk, hamparan luas langit memberi keindahan sendiri untuk keduanya yang sudah selama dua tahun ini tak pernah bersua.

Dan keheningan yang meraja, tak serta merta mengganggu mereka. Keduanya justru nyaman. Karena mereka tahu setelah ini mereka tidak lagi harus terpisah. Mereka tahu kalau setelah ini hanya akan ada kata _mereka_ di setiap kalimat yang akan tercipta. Kyuhyun, maupun Sungmin tahu walau hanya saling memandang dan bersitatap, hal tersebut sudah merupakan satu dari sekian banyak keajaiban yang ada.

Mereka _tahu_. Karena mereka _paham_.

Senyum yang terpatri perlahan di dua sudut bibir yang berbeda memberikan gelenyar hangat yang merasuki setiap denyut darah, memompa sampai ke jantung membuat debaran alat pemacu mereka terdengar sampai ke telinga mereka sendiri. Lamat-lamat, saling memasang ekspresi yang sama dan akhirnya saling tertawa.

Karena mereka tahu kini mereka ada di _dunia_ yang _sama_, _dunia mereka_. Bukan dunia yang diucap Sungmin melalui _video chat_ di _facebook_. Bukan dunia yang dijabarkan Kyuhyun dalam panjangnya _email_. Bukan juga dunia dari masing-masing bibir yang terus saja memasang senyum yang melelehkan hati masing-masing.

Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun yang bergerak maju mendekat sedikit, menyampirkan poni Sungmin ke belakang telinga gadis cantik itu, membuat mata _foxy_ yang selalu dipujanya ikut menatapnya. Kyuhyun mengelus permukaan pipi kenyal Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. _Masih halus_—pikirnya. Dan seketika ia tahu bahwa Sungminnya tidak pernah berubah. Dan sosok itu tidak pernah _tidak_ melenakannya.

"_Miss you, beautiful fairy_," bisik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat mata Sungmin semakin menatapnya.

_Yeoja brunette_ itu tahu mulut kekasihnya sangatlah _manis_. Dan ia terbiasa. Namun, dua tahun tak mengobrol langsung _begini_, bukan dari layar ponsel atau laptop lalu mendengar kata-kata _cheesy_ dari Kyuhyun rasanya langsung membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sungmin jadi takut kalau-kalau organ vital itu membuncah; loncat keluar saking cepat detakannya.

Tapi Sungmin tersenyum. Memamerkan senyum yang paling membuat Kyuhyuk tak waras dan membalasnya. "_You know, miss ya, too_, Kyuhyunnie."

Dan seketika, pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan itu tahu. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya gila. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa melinglungkannya. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga ketika _cewek_ di depannya ini tersenyum sambil berbisik lirih. Karena Kyuhyun tahu, _tak ada_ hal yang lebih indah dari Lee Sungminnya.

"Apa kabar kamu, Minnie? Rasanya menyenangkan menanyakan ini langsung. Bersitatap denganmu, melihat senyummu, memandang mata _foxy_mu, terlena akan sua—"

"Sudah cukup, Kyu. Mulutmu itu makin lama makin manis karena _terlalu_ banyak _bergaul_ dengan Changmin dan Siwon," potong Sungmin yang dibalas kekehan Kyuhyun.

"_Well_, tapi aku benar. Setiap pahatan yang ada pada Minnie, dari wajah, senyum, mata, sampai suara—itu benar-benar _bikin_ Kyu terlena, _kok_. Serius, sumpah."

Sungmin merasakan pipinya terbakar rona merah. "Kyu, _please_. Minnie masih belum terbiasa (lagi) _digombalin_ secara langsung _begini_," katanya merajuk yang makin membuat _cowok_ di depannya itu mengembangkan senyumnya yang berubah menjadi _smirk_.

"Berarti kalau Kyu _gombalin via sms_, _line_, _chatting_ atau apa _gitu_ Minnie _udah_ terbiasa?"

"Hm?" Sungmin memandang mata _namja_ tampan di depannya lalu memeletkan lidah. "_Tidak_ akan terbiasa _wek_."

Tapi Kyuhyun tertawa. Tawa yang dirindukan Sungmin selama dua tahun ini. Tawa yang bisa ia lihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tanpa halangan layar benda elektronik. Tawa yang bisa ia dengar langsung tanpa harus menempelkan _earphone_ atau ponsel ke telingannya. Tawa yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Tawa yang sangat… membuatnya nyaman. Tawa kekasihnya. Sungmin tahu ia menyukainya sebanyak ia menyukai orang itu.

Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tertawa, yang membuat _cowok_ di depannya itu sontak berhenti dan fokus memandanginya. Menatap Sungmin seolah ia adalah sosok langka yang takkan bisa ditemui esok hari, seolah ia adalah makhluk langit yang takkan pernah tinggal di bumi. Dan tawa itu selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan menggila. Mendengar suara tawa yang bagai musik harpa, yang memanjakannya, bagai simfoni favorit Kyuhyun selama ia hidup dan mencintai gadis _brunette_ di depannya.

Dan mata mereka saling memandang. Rasanya tak perlu ada lagi ucap kata yang diperlukan untuk mengisi kerinduan masing-masing. Hanya dengan saling bersitatap, perasaan yang _dulu_ meluap-lupa kini tersampaikan.. Keduanya tersenyum pada masing-masing, meyakinkan diri mereka kalau yang mereka rasakan kini adalah rasa bahagia, karena akhirnya bisa saling melengkapi lagi.

Kyuhyun makin mendekat dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi _chubby_ kekasihnya. Berbisik pelan dengan hidung yang bersentuhan. "Terima kasih karena kamu mau setia _nunggu_ aku pulang, Minnie. Terima kasih karena sudah percaya padaku. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi gadis yang tangguh yang tahan akan kritikan orang lain ketika mereka mencibirmu mengenai kesetiaanmu disaat orang lain menginginkanmu dan kau… _sekali lagi_… setia padaku."

Sungmin balas tersenyum pada kekasih hatinya itu. "_Tidak_. Seharusnya yang berterima kasih adalah _aku_, Kyu. _Kau_, Kyuhyun, yang _mengajarkanku_ bagaimana menjadi gadis yang tangguh. _Kau_, Kyuhyun, yang _selalu_ setia padaku. _Kau_, Kyuhyun, yang _selalu_ _memberikanku_ kekuatan disaat mereka _sekali lagi_, mencibirku sampai akhirnya aku… kebal akan setiap kata-kata menyakitkan mereka. Semua itu karena _kamu_, Kyunnie. Seharusnya… Minnie lah yang berterima kasih," ujarnya berbisik. Namun Kyuhyun masih sangat bisa mendengarnya.

Keduanya sekali lagi melempar senyum. Senyum kebahagiaan mereka hari itu dan _selamanya_.

"_Selamanya_… mulai sekarang sampai selamanya –walau aku tak yakin _waktu_ selamanya cukup untuk kita- aku _tidak_ akan pernah ke mana-mana lagi. Aku _tidak_ akan pernah pergi lagi, meninggalkamu sendiri. Kalaupun aku _harus_ pergi, akan kubawa kau, hatiku, jiwaku, separuh hidupku bersamaku."

Ucapan yang penuh _kegombalan_ itu semakin membuat gadis _brunette_ tersenyum sambil memerah. Tuhan, _kenapa_ pacarnya sangat bisa membuatnya merona? _Kenapa_ pacarnya bisa saja memiliki kalimat yang membuatnya meleleh? _Kenapa_, pacarnya, Kyuhyun, selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia?

Tetapi Sungmin, _sekali lagi_ dan _terus_ tersenyum manis. Melupakan rona merah yang menyandangi wajah cantiknya. Dan ia membalasnya. "_Aku tahu_, karena aku _percaya_. Bahwa Kyuhyunnie-ku, _tidak_ akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. _Tidak_ akan pernah membuatku menunggu lagi. Karena _kutahu kau_."

Dan wajah Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali mendekat. Detik berikutnya bibir tebal Kyuhyun memagut lembut bibir _shape_ M di depannya. Menekan halus penuh perasaan. Mereka berciuman seolah baru pertama kali. Tak ada tuntutan, hanya ada cinta. Ciuman tersebut hanya terisi cinta yang mendalam, kasih sayang yang tertahan. Rasa rindu yang memekik, rasa senang yang meluap. Karena mereka _tahu_, setiap perpisahan memiliki pertemuan yang baru.

Ketika deru angin berhembus di sekitar mereka, keduanya makin merapatkan diri dalam ciuman yang memabukkan namun penuh keindahan. Hari itu, di hari kelulusan Sungmin, ia mendapatkan hal yang _takkan_ pernah terganti.

Ia mendapat masa depannya. Ia mendapat cintanya. Ia _mendapat_, Kyuhyun yang merupakan _kehidupannya selanjutnya_.

Dan _mereka_… bahagia.

Karena _tak selamanya_ jarak akan terus terbentang. _Tak selamanya_ waktu takkan terkikis. _Tak selamanya_ cinta yang dipendam _kan_ abadi di setiap hela napas yang menyebar ruak bagai awan, karena pada akhirnya… cinta itu _kan_ muncul ke permukaan. _Tak selamanya_ rasa rindu hanya akan menyesakkan dada sang perindu atau yang dirindukan. _Tak selamanya_, ketika orang-orang tak tahu tentang _mereka_ dan terus mencibir, _sejujurnya_, orang-orang itulah yang semakin membuat _mereka_ kuat.

Mereka, yang tak mengerti hanya tidak tahu. Kalau kekuatan cinta akan mengalahkan apapun di dunia. Cinta _kan_ mengalahkan beribu jarakpun. Cinta _kan_ mengalahkan beribu waktupun. Cinta juga _akan_ mengalahkan segala sesuatu yang ada. Karena tujuan _mereka_ mencinta adalah bahagia.

Dan ya, Kyuhyun juga Sungmin, _mereka_… bahagia.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to : **_

_**nova137 : **_**ff ini tu ff paling menggemaskan sepanjang masa gue baca ff.. gemeeezzzzz bgt kl ngebayangin mereka ky gitu. apalagi kl udh kyu nulis nulis kata kata gombalan utk min,,, meltiiing weeeh... :)**__(this is for you, dear. Semoga suka sama endingnya ya~)

_**abilhikmah : kyumin **__**dasar. **___(iya nih)

_**melee : **_**ya ampun lol kyu. Kasian eunhyuk wkwkkkkk. Udah mo end ya...**__(iyaps, ini sudah end)

_**Guest : **_**huanjer ngakak doh macem RPW ae gzzzz. **(maklum mungkin mereka kpopers :/)

_**Cho MeiHwa : **_**paling suka kata " Sampai ketemu suami masa depanku :p" manis bangeeeettt...kyuminnnnn... lanjut chingu... chap depan end ya..** (sorry for this belated update. But this is, already end. Semoga suka~)

_**Anik0405 : **_**ish donghae padahal kyuhyun sudah ngasih kode tapi tetap aja gk sadar...** (maklum Donghae kurang peka XD)

**_OvaLLea_ : haha... kasian bgt hyuk. kyu mah mmg usil bin upil** (Kyu kan biang usil XD)

**_MyKyumin137_ : Author, maafkan daku yg tiba-tiba muncul dichapter 10 :D maafkan daku T.T tapi sumpah, aku baru nemu ff ini semalem dan baca sampai pukul 4 pagi :D gila, sumpah! Ini alay, tapi banyakan kerennya #ditabok Lanjut ya lanjut? LDR nya udahan T.T **(Hai, iya gapapa kok karena baru muncul di chap 10 karena saya juga baru muncul lagi. Ff ini alay ya? Ya maklum saya mantan alay /apa/ Ini LDRnya udahan ya wkwk)

_**Adekyumin joyer : **_**Haha... Ngakak gue! Hihi... Kasihan si hyuk di bully ma geng setan. Ketuanya si evil tuh! Haha,,, lanjut lanjut! Gk sbr nunggu moment kyuminnya ketemu. **(Awas kena lemparan sepatunya Hyuk XD Ini sudah bisa dibaca moment KyuMinnya XD)

**_dewi. : waahh kyuhyun bntr lg balik ming. sabar y _**(Sungmin udah sabar banget kok, kakak~ /pasang aegyo face)

_**Alfiani Vinc : **_**sial.. ha ha ha ngakak sampai dikira gila gara-gara baca twitt mereka. author kereeeennn... **(makasih, kamu juga keren, dear~)

_**Ratry joyers : **_**Wkwkwkwkw... Sumpah ngakak guling2 baca tweetan tuh holang2.. Jeehhh.. Kyupil hanjiirr..g bayangin gw punya temen yg kek lu ,pasti enak kali yak idup gw,bakalan rame terus #emakgwmalahcurhat. Naaahhhhh... Chinguuuuu...d tunggu next chapnyaaa **(awas gabsisa berenti ketawa. Btw, maaf ya kelanjutannya lama)

_**kyukyu : **_**ayo lanjutnya mana ? cepet2 **(ini sudah dilanjut ya)

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

* * *

_Holaaaaa, finally God, _saya menyelesaikan cerita ini walau jarak_ update last recent chapter _jauh banget sama jarak post _chapter_ ini_. _Dan itu butuh waktu sampai 5 bulan lebih untuk nulis _ending_ yang agak_… cheesy _ini_. Sorry._

Saya mau berterima kasih sama yang sudah setia nunggu _fanfic_ ini. Dan juga, untuk _**nova137**_ yang waktu itu menanyakan tentang kelanjutan cerita _LDR_ ini dan—akhirnya saya menamatkannya. _Chapter_ ini ditulis khusus untukmu, _dear_, dan juga untuk semua _reader LDR_ (dan juga sebagai hadiah untuk diri saya sendiri, yeay! Hbd to me /abaikan)

_Thanks so much. _Tanpa kalian, saya gatau tahu_ fanfic _ini akan jadi apa. Dan_ yosh! _Semoga suka sama _ending_nya_._

_Thanks again, guys. And, wanna give me your percious review? I hope so, and see ya!_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
